


Breaking Undertow

by frickfrackpaddywack, itspixiesthings



Series: Dandelion Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Multiple, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Super Villains, Superpowers, Threats, Torture, Victim Blaming, Violence, Warping Reality, Whipping, brief alcohol, dubcon, kitten play, super heroes, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Edward Evans (‘Eddy’ for short), is the sidekick to the greatest superhero in the city, Captain Thunder. As Undertow, he is entrusted with stealth missions and espionage, due to his ability to breath underwater. Skilled as well in combat arts, he is a much talked of rising star in the superhero world… so talked of that he has apparently made some enemies. A mysterious supervillain known only as Nevermore, a sinister kingpin who rules from the shadows and is known for breaking people’s minds with his mental manipulation powers, is only too happy to kidnap and break the young hero, for a price.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dandelion Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666360
Comments: 51
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo readers!! Welcome to a new exciting story!! itspixiethings and I have collaborated to bring you this tale that is a creation based on an RP we did together. We hope you enjoy it, and as always, heed the warnings, read the tags -this story is fairly dark. Also there will be art!
> 
> As always, we love comments, and kudos, and they help keep us motivated!!
> 
>   
> You can also visit us here:https://dandelionl.wordpress.com/ if you'd like to, and we have a gallery with more art!
> 
> This will be updated on Fridays.

Some days Nevermore hated his job.  
  
He walked out of the cell he had been keeping their little snitch in, the man a gurgling mess on the floor, and made his way up into the main area of his work space. That was the fourth one that day, and none of them had proved to be interesting. Hell, that one had barely taken more than an hour.

Nevermore walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of something or other his assistant had picked out. It was fruity, and refreshing. Martha always picked the best treats for him. He needed to give her another raise. Speaking of treats – Nevermore went to the counter, and there was a file folder waiting for him. It was for someone he hoped would prove to be a bit more _interesting_.  
  
He had made a rather underhanded deal with the city’s biggest hero, Captain Thunder- also known as Brock Summersville- to rid him of his sidekick. Oh sure, he thought the boy was being transferred departments, but had he read the fine print he would have realized he had made a deal with the devil. It wasn’t the norm for a villain to work for a hero, but then Brock hadn’t known who it was he was complaining to. One could never be too careful these days.

He drank his juice as he looked over the file. The nice thing, he mused, about having powers that could alter and bend reality to your will, was that it was so easy to get away with… well, everything. Captain Thunder thought he had been talking to some higher up, a twist in his reality thanks to Nevermore’s powers. Some “Edgar Stromp”, an important member of the heroes association, offering to speak up for him, maybe pull a few strings – Brock had almost begged for it. Nevermore, of course, wasn’t Edgar Stromp, but no one needed to know that. Now he had his signature, and all that was left to do was get the little sidekick. 

Nevermore had, many years ago, set up a series of ravens throughout the city that he had connected to himself. The birds were real, but now they served as his eyes and ears, gathering all the intel he needed. Sometimes so much it gave him a headache. He knew everything about all his targets though, and Undertow the sidekick was no exception. He wasn’t very impressive power wise; he could breathe under water – which seemed oddly limited. Still, a power was a power, and sometimes they could surprise you. He showed potential enough to be being eyed up by the bigwigs, after all. It never hurt to be careful.

For the last few days Martha had been working on setting up the room they would keep Undertow in. Nevermore normally busted through his work in a few hours, but this one was for his own amusement more than anything – a treat for working so hard. He wanted to see what the Hero’s Association was churning out these days, and what better way than to slowly destroy their newest rising star? Undertow – _Edward Evans_ – was at a very delicate age after all. Nineteen, fresh out of training, and out for a night of finally legal drinking. It was his birthday, and Nevermore was going to give him a present he’d never forget.

Nevermore didn’t like bars, or clubs, or places with _people_ if he was being honest. He worked hard to be no more than a scream in the night, just the story heroes told their children to scare them into behaving. Of course, thanks to his power, no one but Eddy would ever see him. He’d make a small alternate reality for them to exist in, drug his drink, and then scoop him out. He didn’t _need_ to drug him, but it was a part of the fun. He honestly hoped that Edward was tougher than most. He wanted to get to play for a change.

It was going to be quite the evening. He made his way to the elevator, and rode it to the top to his chambers. He pulled out an outfit that was sexy, but without trying – a tight black shirt and form fitting jeans with a pair of leather boots that matched his belt. He did his long, black hair up into a loose up-do. He looked great, if he did say so himself.

  


Reality swirled around him as he created an alternate reality around himself to change his features to look… normal. His purple-grey skin turned a soft creamy peach, and his black eyes with purple irises turned into white with brown. There: now he looked much more human. He frowned at his reflection. He missed himself already. Who wanted to be normal anyway? Sighing, he grabbed his wallet, and keys and made his way down to the garage where a few employees and his driver were waiting.

“Everything’s good to go, Sir,” they told him.

“Excellent. You know the drill. Heads down, and be ready for me,” he told them.

The drive wasn’t too long, since the club was in _his_ sector of the city. It was late in the evening, and Nevermore’s ravens had let him know that Edward was already tipsy when he got to that club. Perfect – he couldn’t have planned it better if he had tried. The car pulled to a stop about a half a block from the club, and Nevermore got out. 

No one could see him, he had altered reality around himself to ensure that. It was how he managed to stay so hidden despite being so close to the Hero’s Association Headquarters. Creating alternate realities was like breathing for him, easy as a snap of his fingers. He didn’t often bend actual reality, as it was harder to fix if things went wrong. Changing reality was easy, but changing it back was much harder. Everything needed to be phrased just so, otherwise disaster could happen. He knew that all too well.

He walked into the club, past the bouncer who couldn’t even see him. Edward was there with his friends, drinking and dancing and having a good time. Nevermore smiled. It was an unpleasant smile, with too many teeth showing. It was the smile of a villain, because that was what he was. He sauntered over to the bar, and watched, and waited for the moment to strike.

An hour passed, and he watched as Edward broke off from the group to go to the washroom. It was about time. He snapped his fingers and there was Edward – or at least a version of him- telling his friends that they should go to the next club they had planned. Nevermore watched the group cheering as they walked out with his fake. The real Edward, Nevermore’s prey, came up from the washroom several minutes too late. 

“Time for some fun,” he said. No one heard him, but that worked for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward aka Undertow is working hard, and partying harder! It's his birthday after all.

The best way to keep a sinister, villainous operation hidden from authorities and heroes alike, was to make it not only difficult to find, but difficult to reach.  
  
The bunker that Undertow had been tasked with infiltrating was deep on the ocean floor, far down enough that divers wouldn’t be able to reach it with a tank of oxygen, and with enough security systems that submarine approaches would be spotted coming a mile away on their sensors. Locating it had been hard, but infiltrating it would be even more difficult. Almost impossible, without the use of super powers.  
  
That was where Undertow came in. His unique ability allowed him to breath underwater, which granted him access to places nobody else could reach, and his suit was equipped with pressure stabilizers. It had only taken him a few hours to swim to the site, pushing himself to make it there within a pre discussed parameter of time.  
  
Once he arrived, it was only a matter of waiting, hiding himself and keeping watch for the moment one of the villain’s own submarines came to dock. He hid himself clinging to the side of the vessel, and broke off in time to duck into an alcove inside of the building. His mission now was a simple one. Bring down the facilities shields and scanning systems so that the Hero’s Association could send Captain Thunder’s strike team in for a surprise attack.  
  
Captain Thunder was his supervising hero, the hero he was apprenticing under as a sidekick, and though he had initially resisted taking a sidekick on, the higher ups in the Hero’s Association had been adamant that Edward showed enough potential to learn from the best. His power may not have been fully developed yet, but he was gifted in combat arts and strategical tactics enough to make many in the H.A. consider him to be a talent worth keeping an eye on.

He waited for the coast to be clear before he made his way to the control centre. They hadn’t been able to download any sort of schematics for the building or it’s operations yet; too closely guarded, too secret. He would have to learn on the fly how to manipulate the controls. So he observed for a while, sliding into a corner where he could watch unnoticed. And once the room was empty, he took the opportunity to have a look at the systems.  
  
His heart raced as he worked to figure out how to use them. He had limited time, he knew that. He had to get the shields down quickly, before he was noticed. The controls were all foreign to him though, and he hadn’t been able to really work out how they functioned. He swallowed. His heart was racing. Not this button… no, not that panel either….  
  
It took him ten minutes, but he figured it out. Shields and scanners down. Sent the message to headquaters that they were in the clear to launch the attack.  
  
And then he heard it. A gun cocked behind his head.  
  
“What’s this we got? A hero? Put em up, kid.” _Shit_. He’d taken too long. He’d been discovered. His heart leapt into his throat, but he acted without pausing to think. He whirled around with a kick, knocking the gun out of the thug’s hand.  
  
“Why you little bitch-” The man rushed him, coming at him with a punch instead. That was fine. Undertow could deal with that. His hands shot out, one to redirect his punch and the other to grab him by the shoulder, pulling him forward and driving his knee into his stomach. The man made a gurgling sound, the impact knocking the breath from him, and then stumbled for a moment. Undertow was sure that he had won, as the man dropped to the ground, but before he could take a moment to enjoy the victory, the thug had spun his leg in an arc on the ground to sweep Undertow’s feet out from under him.  
  
He tumbled.  
  
Soon they were grappling on the floor, and Undertow had to think fast to get his hands around the man’s mouth to prevent him from calling out and sounding an alarm. Any second now someone might look at the security footage and send more men to deal with the intrusion. But Undertow really just had to hold out until Captain Thunder arrived.  
  
He got the guy into a choke hold, putting pressure on his windpipe. He felt the man’s body going slack soon enough as he struggled to breath. Finally his eyes closed and he knew that he’d successfully knocked him out. He stood up, his nerves still on edge, just in time to see four more guards with guns rushing into the room. Oh, god, he was going to be captured for sure. He felt frozen to the spot as he slowly started to put up his hands.  
  
And then the lights flickered.  
  
“What the hell?!” The men were looking around. There was a crashing sound coming from down the hallway. It went dark. Undertow smiled, his anxiety finally easing off. There was a crackling, and then a rolling booming sound filling the facility as it shook. And then there he was. Captain Thunder.  
  
The images around him melted away, fading into the blank grey of the simulation room’s walls as a mechanical voice announced:

_MISSION SUCCESS_

Edward heaved a sigh, still riding high on adrenaline, as Captain Thunder strode over to him. “You didn’t get the shields down in time. You got caught.”  
  
He huffed a little, crossing his arms. “I mean, yeah, but I took care of it. I still got a mission success.”  
  
“Barely, but yes. Good job.” Captain Thunder gave a short nod, putting a hand on his back and leading him out of the room. It was a state of the art simulation chamber, that could project any images from the walls to run sidekicks through training sessions. It was also equipped to provide tests for their powers; in Edward’s case it had filled with water to train his body to swim for the long periods of time he needed to in the field. Captain Thunder continued to talk as he walked him down the hall. “Next time you have to _observe_ for longer. You’re not supposed to be getting into combat situations, even if you _can_ deal with them.”  
  
Edward put on a bit of a pout. “Well if you would approve training on how to develop my superpower into something more offensive, there would be less to worry about in combat situations.” He countered.  
  
“You’re not ready for that yet, kid.” Captain Thunder said. He _always_ said that.  
  
“You’ve been saying that for ages! Headquarters has recommended me for it already.” Edward wasn’t sure why Captain Thunder was dragging his feet about it. It was like he wanted to keep his power stunted.  
  
He felt the Captain pat him on the back reassuringly. “Headquarters can recommend whatever they want, I’m your assigned mentor, and I review the recommendations, and I make those decisions. I’m just looking out for you. I’ll let you know when you’re ready.”  
  
He sighed, slowly letting the breath out through his teeth. It was hard not to hang his head in disappointment, but he made himself keep his back straight “Yes, Sir.”  
  
They arrived at the change rooms and lockers, and Captain Thunder gave him a broad smile. “Alright, I think that’s enough drilling for one day. We’re going in the field next week, and we’re going to need you recovered from your little birthday extravaganza.”  
  
Edward cast him a catlike smile. “Sure you don’t wanna come, Sir?” It was his birthday the next night, and he was finally turning 19. Legal drinking age.  
  
Captain Thunder snorted and rolled his eyes. “What, and babysit you and all your little friends while you get shitfaced? I’m a bit old for that scene. You have a good time… and happy birthday.”

* * *

Edward felt like the room was spinning around him. There were smiling people all around, all of them laughing and talking and dancing and holding drinks in their hands. The music was so loud he couldn’t really make out what any of them were saying, but that was okay because he couldn’t really make out what he was thinking anyways. He’d lost track of how many shots he’d been fed by his friends…  
  
Birthday shots. Because that’s what you did when you turned 19 right? Your friends took you out and got you sloshed.

  
  


He wasn’t sloshed though. At least, he didn’t think he was. He wasn’t sure… he’d never _been_ sloshed before. He’d snuck a few beer here and there when the adults weren’t looking of course, what teen hadn’t, but now he was finally legally allowed, and he’d gone harder than he’d ever been able to before. So what if the lights were really bright, and the music really loud, and his head throbbing, and he couldn’t quite tell up from down?

Okay, maybe he was sloshed.

This may have been undignified behaviour for _Undertow,_ the sidekick superhero to Captain Thunder, mighty defender of the city. But he wasn’t Undertow right now… right now he was just Edward, and it was his 19th birthday, dammit. Not every day had to be serious crime fighting business and training simulations. He had to live a little!

He felt a sudden clenching in his gut that told him that his stomach wasn’t exactly happy with the last three shots he’d done. Or maybe it was the beers that had done it. Or that one cocktail that he couldn’t remember the name of that had tasted like a cherries.

Whatever.

He made some mumbled excuses to his pals as the room spun around him, and then he rushed to the washroom. His stomach was making little waves inside of his chest as he went, stumbling down the hallway to the dingy little bathroom stalls. He almost missed the toilet, crashing into the stall with his shoulder before he was spewing his guts.

“ _Woooo…”_ He muttered when he was finally done, his stomach feeling much better, but his head still light and fuzzy. “Second wind, baby…” He wiped his mouth and slowly got up, fixed his clothes, straightened his back, and walked as carefully back out the bathroom as he could.  
  
He could still walk in a straight line- mostly, so he was doing alright!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore does some villainy, and finds Edward interesting.

Nevermore watched Edward return from the washroom, his steps wobbling and uneven. That boy was so drunk. It was almost a waste to drug him. A plan was a plan though, and he didn’t like to veer off script unless it was necessary. He snapped his fingers, and now he was visible to Edward, the alternate reality coming up around him. The boy sidled in next to him at the bar, looking around for his group of friends.

Nevermore grabbed the nearest drink, stealing it away into their reality, a shot of something blue. He slid the top off his ring, and dumped a small, powdery mixture into the glass, and gave it a small swirl. Edward was so gone into intoxication that he didn’t even seem to notice him.

“Where’re your friends?” Nevermore called over the pounding music, leaning into Edward’s space. “Wasn’t there a huge group of you before?” he asked. Edward startled, and then smiled.

Nevermore held out the shot glass to him. Edward eyed him in confusion for a moment, but without suspicion. God, people at the Hero’s Association were so stupid. 

“I heard it’s your birthday, and it looks like your friends just ditched you. It’s the least I can do,” he told him. 

Edward took the shot glass from him with a grateful smile and a nod. So, so stupid.

“Well thanks. I’m sure they’re around somewhere…. But I guess one more won’t hurt,” Edward said, his speech slurred already. Nevermore smiled at him as Edward tipped it back, his nose wrinkling as the flavour hit. The drug tasted awful, or so he had been told, but who could tell what was drug and what was the burn of alcohol.

“I’m Edward. What’s your name?” he said, slurring even further as the drug began to settle into him. He swayed on his feet, and squinted at Nevermore, as if trying to clear his vision. He seemed enamoured with Nevermore’s face, and he had to laugh at that, since there was very little real about it.

Nevermore offered him a most charming smile, amused by how easily the young man was captivated. The alcohol made him open and easy to read, and in a moment the drug he had slipped him would make him unconscious.

“I have many names, Edward,” he said, leaning forward to let his lips press to the young man’s ear. He leaned in just in time too, as Edward’s legs started to give out, the drug beginning to work. 

“It looks like you’ve had too much to drink,” Nevermore said, laughing in a congenial manner. “I suppose that last shot probably didn’t help,” he added. “Do you want some fresh air or something?” he asked him. 

Edward was struggling to regain his footing, falling into Nevermore’s arms as the drug began to pull him under. He was already nodding as he tried to find the right words.

“Yeasssss thass probbly a good… good…” Edward slurred, his face scrunching up as he tried to find the word he was missing. Nevermore wanted to laugh. He was adorable. “Thass probbly a good,” he said at last, giving up on the missing word altogether.

Nevermore slung Edward’s arm over his shoulder, and led him outside. He was unconscious before they even made it around the corner. Once he was out, Nevermore scooped him into his arms. No one could see them except for his people anyway, and then he didn’t have to half drag him. He let the false visage he had put up over himself fade away, feeling much more comfortable in his own skin.

  
  


His people were waiting for him, the car door opening as soon as he arrived. He passed Eddy off to two of them, and they bound him, and placed him in the back. Nevermore climbed in after him, and then the door was closed, wrapping them in darkness.

Nevermore gave the order to drive, and they were on their way. There was a lot still to do for their new _guest_ and he didn’t want Edward waking up before he was ready for him. He slid the boy’s head into his lap, and petted through his hair, observing his unconscious face. He had soft, boyish features – so young still – not hardened by years of subtle cruelty like his hero, Captain Thunder. It was almost a shame to ruin him, but Nevermore wasn’t one to regret his decisions that easily.

They drove through the city, and Nevermore hummed to himself, thinking about how much fun they were going to have together. He warped reality around their car, and they sped off into the dark, disappearing. His main base of operations was close, and it didn’t take long before they arrived in front of what appeared to be a dilapidated old building set to be torn down. Nevermore had built an elaborate alternate reality around the building. The door was impossible to find without his say so. It had kept them safe and hidden for years.

The car was parked, and Nevermore had his people carry Edward inside. Martha, his trusty assistant, was there to greet him.

“Everything’s ready,” she said, handing him a folder full of the specifics. She let out a long yawn, and Nevermore frowned.

“Perfect, as always, Martha,” he told her. “Take the rest of the night off, and tomorrow too. I pushed too hard this time,” he said.

Martha rolled her eyes at him.

“You didn’t push anymore than usual, though a few extra days wouldn’t have hurt,” she said pointedly.

“Yes, yes,” he said, patting her head. She scowled at him, and batted him away.

“If you need me I’ll be at the spa,” she told him. “And you’re paying,” she added as she walked towards the elevator.

“Of course,” he said, laughing as he waved her off. He turned to his people who were still holding Edward. “Come, we have much to do before our new toy awakes,” he said, grinning like a fiend.

They carried Edward into the room they had specially prepared for him. There was lighting and cameras everywhere, meant to capture every moment of his new life. In the center of the room was a raised mattress, and to the side there was an open toilet, and a small sink. Nevermore usually didn’t take such effort into breaking someone, but for Edward he would take his sweet time. Captain Thunder was the greatest superhero after all, so he deserved the best show, and Nevermore would hate to disappoint.

They stripped Edward, and, just as he had expected, the young man was well built. He was all lean muscle, and hard abs. Nevermore had them tie him in a new position, his arms behind his back, and his legs spread wide, knees bent. Now the real fun could begin.

“Fuck him until I tell you to stop,” Nevermore instructed. “Try not to do too much physical damage, but don’t be too gentle either,” he added. There was a single chair in the room, and he sat, watching and waiting for Edward to wake up.

His people didn’t hesitate, used to obeying his orders, no matter how strange or wrong. Before he could blink one of them was shoving his cock down Edwrad’s throat, and another was rutting against his hole. One started to suck him off so they could fuck their pussy on his cock. 

He couldn’t wait for Edward’s reaction when he finally came to. He flicked on the cameras, recording it all for later, and sat back and waited.  
  
It took a few hours, but finally Edward began to stir, his face twitching in confusion as he fought to open his eyes, his mouth full of cock. He watched as he realized what was happening, the panic and anger, and then the futile struggle. His people laughed as he tried to fight back but couldn’t. He was tied up real well. He had already switched out his people a couple of times, and he was sure Edward would taste the cum in his mouth, and feel it leaking down his thighs.

Edward glared at Nevermore as he spotted him in the chair. It looked like it was time to play.

“Good morning Edward – or do you prefer to go by Undertow?” Nevermore asked. “I’d offer my name, but since you won’t remember it in a few days anyway, I suppose you may call me Sir, or Master. I’ll let you choose. You have so few choices now, it only seems fair,” he said, laughing with vicious glee.

He got up from his seat, stretching as he walked over to him. Edward had doubled down on glaring at him, and Nevermore had to laugh again. Of course he wouldn’t remember him at all, since as far as he knew they had never met. He let his image flicker for a moment and saw the moment of truth dawn on Edward’s face, his eyes going wide with shock. 

“I do appreciate you taking that last shot, by the way. It made kidnapping you so much easier,” he cooed, brushing sweat damp hair from Edward’s face, even as his subordinates continued to fuck him.

“I’m sure you have many questions, and maybe I’ll answer some of them,” he said, tweaking Edward’s nose. “For now all you need to know is that a very cruel man wanted you gone, and that’s why you’re here. I am, after all, the one who is called upon when someone needs to be gotten rid of,” he said with a small laugh, and a shrug. 

He wondered if he would put the pieces together or not. Nevermore wasn’t well known in a way, as he kept a very low profile, but everyone knew that there was only one villain who could destroy another and never get caught. 

“Do you like the room?” he asked, changing topics. “I wanted to make sure the world could get a good view of what a slut you’ll become,” he said, pointing out the various cameras. “For now we’re going to take some pictures to send to the press, so they can all get a good view of you – one of those ‘get to know the real you’ exposes – that sort of thing,” he told him, standing back up. He walked over to the tripod that was set up, and pulled off the cloth that had been covering the camera there.

“I wonder what Captain Thunder will say when he sees his _precious sidekick_ like this, all tied up, moaning around a cock like a whore. I can hardly wait,” Nevermore said, as he focused the camera. “Now, say _cheese,_ ” he laughed.  
  
Nevermore could see the panic on Edward’s face as he realized that he _knew_ who he was. He knew his sidekick name, and his real name. Never a good thing for people who depended on anonymity. God, he loved that moment. Edward started to growl, and struggled anew, looking around for an exit he would never find. Then he bit down.

His poor subordinate screamed, a series of _‘shit, shit, shit’,_ over and over as he cupped his bleeding cock. Nevermore had never been more pleased in his life. He felt bad for his subordinate, of course, but Edward was so much more _interesting_ now.

So, the little hero had some back bone after all. He had been wanting a challenge, and here he was , growling and snarling, and snapping his teeth, blood coating his lips even as he continued to be fucked from behind. 

  
  


Edward was perfect. Fuck, he was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Friday!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward wakes up, and everything is awful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll be adding tags to this as we go by the way, so heads up on that.
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY!

The first thing that Edward felt was a splitting pain in his head as his eyes fluttered open. The second thing he felt was his mouth gagged on something, and consciousness came screaming back to him. It took him a second to process, his eyes wide with confusion. Was he dreaming? What was _happening?_

Disgust twisted in his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up again, as the full experience, and all the sensations, came into sharp focus. There was a cock down his throat, hands rough in his hair, pulling him and choking him over and over again. He was sandwhiched between two other people as well, hands holding his arms, his legs. There was… oh, god, there was something in his ass.  
  
 _“Mmmff!”_ He came to with something between a moan and a scream, all muffled and stifled by the person fucking his face.He immediately went into a flurry of movement trying to fight off his assailants, but the three of them only laughed. He couldn’t move. His hands were tied, his legs forcibly spread. He glared, growled, jerked his head back but nothing could free him. Then he heard a voice, and his eyes snapped up to a man seated a little ways away, watching.  
  
“Good morning, Edward. Or, do you prefer to go by Undertow?” The man asked. Oh, god. Edward’s mind stuttered for a moment.  
  
 _He knew he was Undertow._ That was bad. That was very, very bad. His mind was already trying to figure out how to fight his way out of this, without revealing himself. He couldn’t know his secret identity, that was the first rule of _Being a Superhero 101!_  
  
The man continued to speak. “I’d offer you _my_ name, but since you won’t remember it anyways, I suppose you may call me Sir, or Master. I’ll let you choose. You have so few choices now, it only seems fair.”

Edward could hardly process everything the man was saying, with all the other distractions. Oh, god, he felt so full, so… he’d never felt anything like this before. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, there were hands all over him. He didn’t stop fighting or snarling or trying to wriggle his way out of the bindings he was tied down with, despite how futile it clearly was.  
  
The man got up from his seat, stretched a little, and then began to walk over to him. Edward shot him a glare as he watched his appearance change for just a moment, flickering into a visage that he recognized- the man from the bar! “I do appreciate you taking that last shot, by the way. It made kidnapping you so much easier.” His form went back to what it was; purple skin and dark eyes. Edward shuddered as he felt his hand touch him, gently brushing sweat dampened hair from his face, even as the others continued to fuck him.  
  
Edward felt like he was losing his mind. It was so much, so many new sensations, and his body felt like it was on fire. The man stayed near him, watching every expression that crossed his face, and Edward had never felt more afraid, or angry.  
  
“I’m sure you have many questions, and maybe I’ll even answer some of them.” He grinned, and his smile showed far too many teeth to be pleasant. A fingertip tapped Edward’s nose. “For now, all you need to know is that a very cruel man wanted you gone, and that’s why you’re here. I am, after all, the one who is called upon when someone needs _breaking._ ”  
  
Someone had wanted him gone? Edward was having trouble thinking. A hand was fondling his front while another had a firm grip on his hips. His ass ached from the constant intrusions, and it was all he could do not to moan, gagging as the cock in his mouth pushed in deeper down his throat.  
  
“Do you like the room?” The man changed topics abruptly, gesturing around them. “I wanted to make sure the world could get a good view of what a slut you’ll become,” he said, pointing out various cameras. Edward’s blood went cold and his eyes widened. “For now we’re going to take some pictures to send to the press, so they can all get a good view of you – one of those get to know the real you exposes – that sort of thing,” he told him, standing back up. He walked over to the tripod that was set up, and pulled the cloth that had been covering the camera there.

“I wonder what Captain Thunder will say when he sees his precious sidekick like this, all tied up, moaning around a cock like a whore. I can hardly wait,” Nevermore said, as he focused the camera. “Now, say _cheese,”_ he laughed.  
  
Edward’s heart seemed to drop into his stomach. That sparked a fire in him, panic welling up. He forced himself to stay calm for a moment, forced himself to get his barrings and stop wasting futile amounts of energy pulling against restraints he couldn’t hope to free himself from… And then he bit down as hard as he could on the cock that was in his mouth.  
  
The guy who had been fucking him screamed bloody murder, pulling away from him. _“Shit shit shit shit shit!”_ he looked pissed, but also pale from the shock and the pain. His cock was a bloody mess, and Edward could taste the copper taste of it on his tongue, staining his chin. The guy looked like he was going to hit him, but didn’t get that far before he seemed to stumble to ground, passing out in agony.  
  
The other two who were fucking him stalled a little, even as their grip on him got tighter and rougher. Edward glared his captor, who didn’t seem displeased at the turn of events, in the eye.  
  
“I don’t know who the fuck you are or what your deal is, but you’ve got the wrong guy.”

The man let out a trill of laughter that sounded more menacing than humorous. He clapped his hands.“Oh, I know you would be fun, but you’re even better than I had hoped. I was worried you’d give in too easily and ruin the fun,” he sang. “As for who you are -” he said, waving his hands. The world shifted and shimmered around them, and soon Edward was looking at images of himself, as seen through some third perspective. There was Undertow taking off his mask to reveal Edward. There was Edward at his school life, his home life, his trips to the mall, his car breaking down three days earlier, and the entirety of the evening at the club.  
  
He felt a wave of desperation, a choked wail leaving his lips as his body and mind tried to adjust. The two who were still fucking him had slowed down, which gave him a bit more time to think.

“Oh Eddy,” The man he was faced with looked at him with a rather perversely fond expression. “You don’t mind if I call you that do you? After all, your friends call you that, and we’re going to be the _best_ of friends. Eddy, I know everything there is to know about you. It’s so easy – even if hacking the Hero Associations accounts wasn’t pathetically simple, you aren’t exactly stealthy. I know your name, your alter ego, your address, your crush – hell I know your favourite flavour of chapstick. The wrong guy? Please, who do you take me for – Captain Thunder? I actually do my homework,” With a wave of his hand the images dissipated.

Edward had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from crying out. The rough handling and the cock in his ass hurt, but the person fucking him from the front… god, his cock had never felt so good, had never been this enveloped before. He couldn’t help a breathless whimper here and there even as his captor spoke. He bit down until he tasted new blood, wincing at the pain, but it kept him from giving in.

“Well, since your mouth is free, why don’t you ask me all those questions that are burning a hole inside you, hmm?” the man prompted. “Oh! And don’t worry about the pictures – we took some while you were unconscious too, I just wanted you to get to _enjoy_ it this time,” he told him as he sat back down in his chair.

“And you two -” he snapped, his attention turning to his two henchmen. “Pick up the pace. He won’t get to _cum_ if you half ass it,” he told his workers in a harsher tone, before his voice softened and he looked back at Edward. “Anyway, ask away, Eddy,”

Talking was a bit of struggle, though. Edward was breathing heavily, and still trying to give a fight, lashing out with his teeth if any stray fingers or lips got too close, so the man behind him had to pull his head back by the hair to keep him from moving around.

“Fucking…Lies…” he gritted out, panting and trying desperately to free his arms. He had to protect his hero identity at all costs.“It’s… _ahhh._.. Doctored footage. I’m…I’m not.. _Fuckk…_ ” he kicked his legs to try to get some amount of movement back. “I’m not… Under.. Tow…” the lie was all he had. He didn’t know what he would do if this person was really convinced of who he was… he knew in his gut that it was too late for that, but he wasn’t giving up the pretense yet.  
  
The mysterious figure leaned forward in his chair. “Oh Eddy, sweet _naive_ Eddy…you know, in a sense you are correct.” He grinned. “You aren’t Undertow – not anymore. I’d say that you precious Captain will come for you, but I know better than to give false hope.”  
  
Edward cringed, desperately holding back a moan as someone pinched a nipple, pulling it so it hurt, and made him shudder and ache. The man was picking a backpack off the floor. “You know, Eddy, since you _aren’t_ Undertow anymore, I don’t think you need _this –_ ” Edward wacthed as he pulled his hero outfit from the bag. His eyes widened a fraction. How had he gotten that? Had he broken into his _home?_  
  
Edward watched as the man handed it off to one of his subordinates standing by. It was a well made suit, armoured and with colours that evoked water and would help him to blend in in underwater missions, and it had pressure equalizers built in to withstand depth. It was Edward’s pride as a member of the Hero’s Association. The henchman that took the suit from the man’s hands silently tore through it in one swift motion, armour and all, like it was made of tissue paper.  
  
It was all Edward could do to keep from crying out in rage and despair as he watched.  
  
The man gave a smug little shrug. “After all, you weren’t going to use that anyway,” he said, smiling sweetly. “You still haven’t asked any questions, by the way – or do you not have any? Or maybe you’re too busy fucking that tight hole around your slutty little cock that you think it doesn’t matter?” he teased. “So let me help you out – everyone stop moving,” he ordered. Each of the people fucking him stopped their movements – one of them balls deep inside him, and the other with just the tip of his cock catching on their pussy.

Edward’s heart seemed to stutter at the very sudden lack of movement, of stimulation. He almost cried out, choking back the sound of it by gritting his teeth and taking deep breaths. God, his ass felt so _full,_ so stretched…He couldn’t move at all if he didn’t want to feel it more.  
  
Questions? He didn’t want to ask questions. He knew it was all probably some super villain bullshit anyways, but his captor apparently wanted him to ask _something_ so he figured he better play along at least a little. Especially if he wanted this little scene to stop with his pride intact, which was growing increasingly unlikely with every movement that made his body feel more and more like it was about to come undone.  
  
“Who.. who are you? What do you want?” He ground out the go-to questions, the ones he knew the man would be expecting to hear. “I’m.. I’m not who you think I am so please, just let me go.” He didn’t exactly _beg_ , but there _was_ a note of desperation in his voice. He stifled a gasp as he jerked in his bindings, accidentally moving his hips. Blood was streaming down his lip now from biting it so much, and he still had the urge to start moving his hips and fuck up into the waiting body.

  
  


  
  


  
“My name lies within the poem, and if you know my ability, then you know what I mean to do to you,” he said, smiling softly. “Or at least an idea of what I _could_ do to you,” he added. The man peered at him with those pitch black eyes, and waited for his answer.

Edward’s eyes widened a little, as his mind raced. _Nevermore._ He hadn’t heard that name often, and it never came with pleasant stories. He swallowed, his body trembling, and fear gripped him. He clenched his teeth, his breathing getting a bit erratic as he stared at his captor.  
  
“You.. M..Mind control. You’re… Nevermore.” He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, trying to get the fear under control, but his voice was small when he ground out, “You…. _break_ people.”   
  
He felt awash with a mixture of emotions. Fear, and anger, most predominantly. He wanted to fight back, wanted to resume struggling, but he couldn’t seem to make his body listen to him, his mouth dry with terror. He knew that he was in _big trouble_.

“Well done Eddy,” Nevermore cooed. He seemed to be relishing the fear that had washed over his face. “You’re so very close to guessing what my skills are that I’ll allow you some relief,” he said, snapping his fingers. His subordinates removed themselves from Edward’s body, standing back and away from the bed. Edward almost breathed a sigh of relief, even though his body was still aching and tingling from the stimulation.  
  
“But not quite close enough to go entirely unpunished.” Nevermore continued, and Edward’s head snapped up to look at him again, the sense of fear and panic rushing back into his mind. “Bring me box seventeen.” Nevermore gave the order to someone. One of his subordinates rushed off, tucking himself away, and returned a minute or so later with a small box that appeared to have no seam to it. Nevermore took it, running a finger over it and it opened for him. He pulled out a few things, which Edward had never seen before but that he just knew would be bad news.  
  
The Nevermore was touching him, taking his cock in his hand, and Edward hissed at the feeling of it, almost whimpering at the handling. Nevermore didn’t seem to take any note, slipping a set of rubber rings down his cock and around his balls, pulling them tight and making his erection painfully hard. He gasped, and then watched Nevermore take from the box small phallic object that flared at the base… even he knew what that was. A plug.  
  
Edward tried to bite, snarling and snapping at him at any available opportunity, but the ropes kept him from being able to reach him. Nevermore’s hands handled his body with a surprising amount of gentleness, but they handled him nonetheless, and soon the toy had been covered in a dollop of lubricant and then Edward felt it pressed against his already twitching hole.

“Now Eddy, I might have been nicer if you hadn’t been a _biter._..so contemplate that while I go take care of today’s business,” he chuckled a little, and then he slid the toy into place. It filled Edward, and he gasped as it nudged directly into his most sensitive spots. Nevermore flicked a switch in his pocket and it started to vibrate, and Edward finally couldn’t hold back from whining any longer, shaking and twitching where he knelt.

“I’ll be back once the sun has set,” Nevermore told him, patted him on the cheek, and then rose to his feet. “Do try to stay sane in the meantime. I would hate for you to break in a day,” he called over his shoulder. Edward watched him go with a feeling akin to despair welling up inside of him.  
  
Once the door closed behind him, Edward was alone. A light came on and the curtains around the room fell to reveal walls made entirely of mirrors. Edward’s eyes widened as he was forced to look at himself, naked, trussed up, flushed and covered in cum from who knew how many people, and twitching and squirming from the vibrator in his ass.

He wanted to cry, to break down and sob and moan. Instead he screamed. Railed. Struggled against the ropes and yelled himself hoarse. “You fucking bastard!!” He glared at his reflection in the mirror, made a point if making eye contact to show that this wouldn’t break him. “I know you’re watching you damn pervert!! Enjoying the fucking show? Go ahead, get off on this you sick freak!” 

After hours he had worn himself out. His throat was raw from screaming, his body was aching and wrung out from being kept on the brink, unable to get enough rhythm from the plug to cum but unable to calm down. So tired from the futile struggle against the ropes that he could barely hold himself up anymore, his arms and head slack, even as he continue to shake and twitch.  
  
He needed to keep his mind clear, or he really would go insane before Nevermore returned. He started to count to keep his brain occupied, and off of the intensity of his situation, the bindings and the vibrations that made him desperate to cum and the rings that prevented him from doing so. He had to tune that out. He had to.  
  
“1….2….3….4…”  
  
He had a long way to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore plays games with Eddy's mind, and body.

Nevermore found Eddy to be quite the delightful young man, full of fire, and so much anger. The anger was stunning, his eyes blazing, his mouth pulled into a snarl even as he fought the urge to moan. God, he wanted to play with him more, but a punishment was a punishment. If he gave in then Eddy wouldn’t learn anything. Besides, he had some work that needed his attention. Nevermore left the room, flicking a switch that made all of the curtains drop off the mirrored walls, bright lights flickering to life. He watched from behind the two way mirror as Eddy’s eyes went wide as he saw himself. He screamed, fighting against the ropes, and yelling until his voice started to get hoarse. 

“You fucking bastard!!” he shouted.

He was glaring, trying to see through the mirror, defiant and seething with rage. Nevermore was pleased by how hard he was fighting – not that it would save him – but it was enjoyable to watch. He would be quite put out if Eddy broke right away. 

“I know you’re watching you damn pervert!! Enjoying the fucking show? Go ahead, get off on this you sick freak!” he screamed.

Nevermore wished he could. Eddy was being recorded, so he could watch later he supposed. It wouldn’t be quite the same though as seeing him in person, his body twitching as he fought against the arousal, or the way he was snarling out profanities. It was like a work of art, and Nevermore wanted to watch forever. Alas, duty called. At least his staff would get a good show. Eddy’s cell was built within a bigger room, where he would be watched twentyfour-seven. 

“I should do a live feed,” Nevermore said to no one in particular. 

“We can arrange for that, Sir,” one of the techs said. 

“No, not yet. I want to wait a bit longer,” Nevermore told him.

Nevermore watched him a minute longer, and he knew there was something he was forgetting. He looked over the room: the bed, the lights, the cameras. What was he missing? All that was left was the door. Nevermore grinned. That was it. He snapped his fingers, altering Eddy’s reality so that he couldn’t see the door. Now if he somehow managed to free himself from the tight bonds he’d have to crash through a mirror into a room of fully trained operatives. That would make for a fun day too.

Nevermore went upstairs to do some office work he had been neglecting. He had so much paperwork to do, and if he didn’t finish it soon Martha was going to kill him. He whiled away a few hours doing that. His phone lit up, showing an alert. He looked down to see a video file of Eddy had been sent to him. He clicked on it, and watched Eddy squirming, his hips twitching as he yelled and swore, trying hard not to whine and moan. Every once in a while he would gasp, grit his teeth, his face scrunching up as his body tried to reach climax. By the end of the video he was counting. How precious.

  
  


  
Most of his paperwork was done, and what was left could wait. What wouldn’t wait was Nevermore’s plans for Eddy. He took the elevator down, and saw that everyone was watching Eddy as he struggled to maintain his composure. Nevermore stood behind the mirrors facing him, and could see he was drenched in sweat. He was shaking, and still counting. He was up to two hundred fifty seven. 

Nevermore had a few ideas for how to proceed, and one kept returning to him. It was cruel, and Nevermore’s face broke out in a sadistic grin that caused three of his subordinates to take a step back. He had it all in his head, the alternate reality he would wrap around Eddy’s mind. First though he turned off the vibrator. He wanted Eddy to have a clear mind for what was to come. He could see the relief and confusion on Eddy’s face as the vibe stopped tormenting him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion – he suspected something. Good, he was a clever boy then.

The stage had been set, and Nevermore had the story ready. He snapped his fingers, and watched. No one but him and Eddy could hear and see what was happening. To Eddy it would sound like fighting was happening outside the room. Then he would hear a very familiar voice.

_“Where is Undertow?” Captain Thunder’s voice boomed._

Nevermore’s smile widened into something horrific as Eddy’s head stretched up, trying to see what was happening, his eyes wide with hope. He fought once more against the ropes, his energy renewed.

“I’m here!! Captain!! I’m in here!” Eddy cried out, his voice cracking. He was throwing his body about as best he could, trying to make noise most likely. Tears were streaming down his face, and he kept looking about for his saviour, hoping for a rescue he wouldn’t get.

Nevermore snickered as he moved the story forward. Did he kill the rescuing Captain Thunder? No – something much, much worse. It was often said disappointing your heroes hurt more than anything in the world after all. Eddy struck him as someone with a bit of a hero worship problem. Not for much longer though.

_Captain Thunder burst through the mirror, glass flying everywhere across the floor, nothing but darkness behind him. He looked around, and down at Eddy, all tied up, his cock practically purple with how hard he was, cum covering his chest, and chin, and thighs._

Eddy was looking at him, calling out, such adoration on his face. Nevermore plunged the knife in.

_“Oh Undertow, what have_ **_you_ ** _done?” the Captain asked. “I thought I was coming to rescue my sidekick, and here you are, spreading your legs for the enemy like some whore? I can’t take you back now -” he continued. “I’m – I’m very disappointed in you,” the man said, the fatherly tone deep and disapproving._

  
  


  
Nevermore made the image of Captain Thunder turn away. He watched Eddy’s face, waiting to see what he would do. He had spent years learning the patterns of various superheroes, how they walked, talked, and acted under stress. Captain Thunder had been easier than most. His ravens fed him all the information he needed. In truth the man was out celebrating with his newly appointed sidekick. He hadn’t even wondered where Undertow had gone yet. 

  
Eddy’s face fell hope turning into shocked horror. His eyes went wide, and wet with tears.  
  
“W-Wait!! Captain!” he cried out, his body shaking. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to.. They… they raped me, please, please get me out of here! H-Help… Please..” He wailed, begging a man who wasn’t even there. 

The pain was so evident in every little movement Eddy made. He was trembling like a leaf in the wind, tears streaking his cheeks. Now for the killing blow. Nevermore made Captain Thunder walk away, savouring the absolute destruction on Eddy’s precious face. He waited a moment or two, and then walked in through the “broken mirror”, his feet crunching on the glass only they could see. 

“My, my, Eddy – you lied to me. You said you weren’t Undertow, but just now I watched you answer to that name. Very naughty, little whore. That’s what he thinks, isn’t it? That you betrayed them – betrayed _Him –_ that you gave yourself over to us, pleasure outweighing your duty, but I know that’s not true – you’re just a victim of circumstance,” he crooned, coming up behind him. Nevermore sat on the bed and pulled Eddy’s shaking body into his lap, petting his skin in slow, gentle strokes.

“Liars are punished here Eddy, and you lied,” Nevermore told him, voice turning hard, his hands stilling on him.

“What do you think would be a fair punishment?” he asked, grabbing Eddy’s chin and jerking it to the side so they could see each other. “I could turn the vibrator back on, but I’m not sure that’s enough, do you? You need to learn if you want to survive here, Eddy, and if I’m too soft and gentle, like your Captain there…well, we wouldn’t want you to be abandoned here by me too, would we,” he said, letting the threat hang there. “After all, I’m the only one who wants you now,” he added, letting his cruel words sink in.

“I know, I’ll give you three choices, and you can pick which one you want. I think that’s fair after you lied so brazenly to me. I can turn the vibrator back on and it only comes off tomorrow morning, I could spank you like the lying child you are, or I could replay his rejection over and over until morning so you never forget who it was that abandoned you,” he said, petting Eddy’s hair. “Which one do you want, dear?” he asked.

Eddy was sobbing, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He lurched forward suddenly, his teeth gnashing as he growled out, “Go _fuck_ yourself! I’m not playing your stupid games I’m not picking your stupid punishments you sick fucking fuck!”

Nevermore had to bite back his absolute glee that Eddy was still fighting him. He was proving to be a dream of a captive. He adored his fighting spirit. He was so used to working with spineless scum, that Eddy was quite the treat. They weren’t done yet though, so he needed to focus. 

“Alright, reliving the memory it is,” he said, pushing Eddy off his lap. He got up and made for the hole in the glass. He snapped his fingers and the event started replaying this time in a bluish tinge. Eddy’s panic was palpable.

Nevermore could see Eddy’s face in the mirror, the panic, despair, and embarrassment all accumulating in hot tears, and choking sobs. He tried to turn away, but Nevermore simply shifted the image. There would be no escape. Eddy tugged at his bindings, a last ditch effort. Nevermore moved to leave again, when Eddy called out.

“Wait!” he cried. “P-please..n..n.no.. I can’t… spank me spank me just don’t play th-that…” he sobbed, closing his eyes against Captain Thunder calling him a whore once more.

Nevermore paused and tilted his head in mock contemplation, letting the vision play for a few seconds more before snapping his fingers, and making the image go away again.

“Alright,” he said. “But you’re getting extra for being difficult. I’m sure that you can handle it though,” he said. He would use his hand, and escalate the next time. This time he wanted that personal touch.

He brought the single chair over, and sat down, lifting Eddy onto his lap so he was lying across his knees, ass in the air. He smoothed his cold hand over Eddy’s naked ass, caressing it, drawing out the tension. He pulled the toy out, and removed the cock and ball rings as well.

“We’re going to do thirty, and I want you to count. If you forget, I might have to start over at the nearest ten, so make sure you pay attention,” Nevermore told him. “Do you understand?” he asked.  
  
Eddy let out a small sigh as the plug was removed, but then tensed up as soon as Nevermore told him what was going to happen.  
  
“I hate you, you fucking asshole…” Eddy whispered, venom dripping from every word. Nevermore had to contain his excitement, but he really was too cute. “I’m not.. fucking… counting…” he growled.

Nevermore was fine with the attitude – expected and appreciated it even, but he couldn’t let him get away with it. That would defeat the purpose.

“Oh, you want thirty five? Of course, I’m happy to oblige – but the next words out of your mouth that aren’t either “Yes, Sir” or a number will earn you something far worse than a spanking,” Nevermore whispered into his ear. “But since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you decide after the first spank,” he said.

One hand held Eddy in place, holding his tied up arms to keep him from slipping, and his other hand came down with a loud, resounding _thwack_ that echoed through the room. He left his hand there for a moment, feeling the warmth, and he rubbed in the sensation.

“So what will it be?” he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy takes his punishment, and gets a little treat too.

Edward gasped when he felt Nevermore’s hand come down hard on his ass. His eyes as wide as saucers, and his back shaking. He _hated_ the feeling of Nevermore’s hands on him, holding him in place like that. He wanted to kick him, punch him, claw at him, but he was trapped, tied up and naked, on his _lap_ of all places. No amount of squirming helped.

His mind raced trying to find some way to avoid the humiliation of it all. There were still fresh tears in his eyes. The pain sudden pain had made him feel like he was going to burst, and Nevermore’s hand rubbing him after made him feel needy in a way he couldn’t understand.

But he was _angry._ So, so angry, with nowhere to let it out. “Just fucking _beat_ me already! Come _on!”_ He shouted, frustrated and tired and wanting.. Needing… _something._ “I’m not going to _participate.”_ He hissed. He couldn’t stop shaking, and somewhere deep in his psyche, it was like he was asking Nevermore for something… though what he didn’t know.

Nevermore was stern, and his voice made Edward’s heart leap into his throat. “Thirty five finishes when you count to thirty five, dear. However long that takes is up to you.” The note of authority in his tone made something in Edward’s chest ache. And then he began.

  
  


_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

He spanked him three times in quick succession, not giving him time to react. “We’re at _one_ , in case you forgot,” he added, and then it came again. _Thwack._ He paused, as though giving him the chance to cooperate. Edward grit his teeth and said nothing.

He held out for five more, felt the pain crash into him and overwhelm him. Each strike made him scream and cry and he was kicking his legs and wiggling his ass to try to get away from him but he never managed to do it. Each time he tried to brace himself Nevermore did something that took him off guard, there was no rhythm to it to keep up with, to make it easier.

Soon he was crying openly, weeping and shaking his head, the humiliation of the position no longer even a factor in his mind, so far gone in pain that he was ready to just.. just give in…

“Ten, ten that was ten!!” He tried, trying to turn his head to look at Nevermore, eyes wide and pleading.

Nevermore ran his fingers through Eddy’s hair, giving a gentle touch, shushing him with little soothing sounds, and Edward felt warm, a rush of some kind of emotion he couldn’t name. Then Nevermore spoke again, and this time his voice was soft, calming.  
  
“Well done,” He breathed, and Edward felt his heart sing. The it dropped again as Nevermore continued. “But that’s still one. You count each one as they happen -you know this, and then it’s over at thirty five. You’re doing so well, I know you can do it,” Hi voice was still so soft, and sweet, and it was doing things to Edward, lulling him into wanting to cooperate, to do well. “The next one is two. Count properly this time, and it will be over before you know it,” he said, returning to gentle rubbing over the bright red skin of his ass.

Edward was still sobbing, cringing at the thought of having to endure so many more, but he was completely spent of energy to fight against him anymore. His screams had mellowed into a calmer, constant sob, and when the next one came, he quickly gave the correct answer.

“T-two.” He didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed about it anymore, and the experience was becoming something almost cathartic. He breathed steadily through it, and his twitching and trying to escape had calmed down to a minimum. His mind was going almost pleasantly blank, the only thing that radiated through him was the curiously compelling pain, and the counting.

“…three..”

“Fffour..”

“Fiiive” His voice was coming out in a strangled whine now, his eyes swimming and distant.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Nevermore assured him, and his heart sang. The blows kept coming, and then Edward’s mind was slowing down, feeling fuzzy and warm, his emotions swimming from the praise and Nevermore’s firm hands on him. He was hardly even aware that he was still crying.  
  
“What number are we at?” Nevermore prompted when Eddy fell silent for a moment. Eddy frowned, jostled out of the stupor he’d found himself in. He’d felt like he was distant for a second there, and it took him a moment to find the number again.

“Sev..” he started, and then stopped with a shake of his head. “N..no… sixteen. It’s.. sixteen.” He breathed, still gasping in each breath as a shaking sob. He felt… fuck, he felt like his whole body was singing, a raw and thrumming nerve that had been ripped open and played for what it was.

And he had gotten hard again. Uncomfortably hard. He whined, not even really realizing he was doing it, grinding his hips against Nevermore’s knees.

“Good boy,” Nevermore crooned at him. He held his hips still, forcing Edward’s squirming to slow. “I’ll tell you what, Eddy, you make it to thirty five, and don’t miss a single number, and I will give you a treat for that ache between your legs,” As he spoke his hand slide down his ass, over his balls, and he gave his cock a quick squeeze. “Today’s been so hard – hasn’t it? Wouldn’t it be nice to feel good after?” he whispered. Edward gasped when he felt him touch his cock, felt it jump to attention in his hand, and then he whined when he stopped. His words sank in slowly, and Edward felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Would you like that?” Nevermore asked. “Of course if you cum before I get to you there will be consequences, but that’s a small risk to take, isn’t it?” he said. His voice sounded light and teasing. “You can hang on just a bit longer, right?”

Oh, god, it _would_ be nice, wouldn’t it? It wasn’t fair, this was so hard, everything was horrible and wrong and hurt and shouldn’t he get _something_ nice? Was that wrong? Was it wrong to want to feel good?

“Yes, please…” He couldn’t help himself. He wanted… he wanted to make it, to get to that finish line. Nevermore was talking so _nicely_ to him right now, he didn’t want that to stop…

“Se…seventeen is next right…?” He turned to try again to look up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown from the adrenaline. He felt strangely… calm.

“Such a good boy,” Nevermore cooed at him. “And yes, that’s correct. You are doing so well, I’m quite pleased,” Edward felt his hand rub over his ass once more, before going back into the spanking.

Before long they were in the thirties, and Edward was a panting mess of want and need – it was written all over his face, and in his squirming body.

“Five more, my sweet, and then your prize,” Nevermore’s voice crooned to him.

Edward had moved on from crying now… now he was moaning, with every strike that landed. He felt outside of himself, somehow, almost euphoric, and he was in a strange daze that made it hard to process Nevermore’s words. But he understood his tone, and he nodded, biting his lip and whimpering, knowing that he needed… he needed… he needed to get there. He felt like he was so close already, his cock leaking, a wet spot on Nevermore’s legs where it rutted into him with each strike.

Cumming wasn’t even necessarily his goal… But there was a finish line, a threshold to cross, a release to earn, and he wanted so badly to find that high.

“ _Aaahh_ … Thirty..thirty.. _One..”_ He wished that Nevermore would touch him again, but knew he had to wait, so he forced himself to lie as still as he could, even though every inch of him was aching for it.

“Almost there,” Nevermore purred.

Edward stuttered out each number, dutifully, almost feeling like he could float like this forever. It was certainly much more relaxing than… anything else that had happened today. He didn’t need to think, he just needed to feel and obey and count. He could do that.

Finally the final one landed, and a part of him rebelled at his complacency even as he breathed out an eager, “Thirty-five.”

What if Nevermore didn’t keep his word? He’d been betrayed once already today, someone who he’d looked up to had walked out on him, refused to rescue him. And Nevermore was the bad guy after all… maybe he would go back on what he’d said as well, and none of this had been for anything. Edward thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he did that… but that thought was drowned out by the glow of warmth that had spread through his whole body now.

“Well done, pet. You made it through, and that means it’s time for your reward,” Nevermore said. He caressed Eddy’s burning backside, squeezing the tender flesh in his hand. He let him go and then hoisted him into his lap, his back to Nevermore’s chest. He hissed as his reddened ass touched the rough material of Nevermore’s clothing. They were facing a mirrored wall, and Edward flushed as he took in the sight of himself, eyes half lidded, panting and hard.

Nevermore was touching him. He pressed soft, teasing kisses to his shoulder and throat, and Edward’s body shook as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Where shall I touch you next, I wonder?” he teased.

His cold fingers danced along Edward’s skin, up his sides, and across his chest to play with his hard nipples, tweaking them and pinching them until they were red too. Edward was gasping and squirming in his lap, whimpering at each touch, an arching his back at the sensation in his nipples. Oh god, it felt like he was going mad with want, want for touch, for stimulation. He had been hard and aching and touch crazed all day….

“Please…” He managed, even as he leaned against Nevermore’s body for balance. “Please I want… I want…” He didn’t want to say it. As he was speaking he happened to catch sight of himself in the mirror again, and his face went red at the picture. He was naked, hard as a rock in a man’s lap, face streaked with blood and tears, hair a wild mess, and squirming and panting at his captor’s touch.

It was so shameful he couldn’t bare to look, instead closing his eyes and trying to turn away, which just meant turning in towards Nevermore.

“Please…” he whispered, ashamed of himself.

“So sweet,” Nevermore cooed, and continued to run his hands all over him. “Tell me, Eddy, do you want me to touch your hole?” he asked, slipping a hand between them to touch his aching ass and hole. “Or your balls?” he teased, using his other hand to fondle them. “Or perhaps you want something else? I won’t know unless you say what it is, and I so desperately want to reward you, Eddy. After all you went through, you deserve it, don’t you? All you need to do is tell me where -” he sang. His hand was so close to his cock, Edward thought he would scream.

Edward was practically crying again, trying to wiggle his hips so that Nevermore would touch him where he wanted- _needed_ it. Some far distant part of his brain was still rebelling at the thought of asking for something like this, especially of _this_ man of all people, but he couldn’t really find it in him to listen to that voice right now. He panted at every touch Nevermore gave him, like he was starved for it.

“ _Please,_ make me cum?” He finally got the words out, trying to nuzzle himself closer to Nevermore without the use of his hands. “T-touch my cock and make me cum please? _Please…”_ He couldn’t handle it anymore, he felt like he was going out of his damn skin.

Right now, he would do anything for it.

Nevermore pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Edward felt like he was melting into him. “Well done,” he murmured, “That beautiful begging is most becoming,” He wrapped his long fingers around Edward’s leaking cock, and Edward couldn’t stop himself from squirming and panting at his touch. “How do you like it pet? Hard and fast? Slow and teasing? Anything you want – this is _your_ reward after all,” he said, and Edward could feel his hand up and down his shaft.

He was breathless, his hips rutting now, without a care for how he looked. He couldn’t help himself. His cock was twitching already, pulsing, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was reaching that peak. He was so close… after all of that, he was so.. _so.. close…_

“Please.. Fa..faster… _yes…_ ” He babbled as he felt that growing clenching feeling of pleasure deep in his core, felt his cock twitch and jerk in Nevermore’s hand. He was leaking pre already, and he would have been mortified if he hadn’t already been so far past the brink.

“Just.. just like that. _. Aahhh please,_ please, yes, please…” He kept begging, always afraid that Nevermore might stop at any moment. “More…please, more..”

Nevermore picked up the pace, going faster, and harder. “So perfect,” His voice purred. “So beautiful – just look at you,” his hand grasped Edward’s face, turning it back to look at his reflection. Edward’s eyes went wide as he was forced to see himself, the raw sensuality of it; the image was obscene, dirty, shameful… but rather erotic, exciting… different.

“I’ve never seen anyone lovelier,” he told him, as he continued jerking him off. “Cum for me, pet. Let it all out, the pleasure, the pain, let it fall away into ecstasy,” he whispered, kissing his cheek once more in a semblance of tenderness. Edward gasped, felt that pressure mounting inside of him, that ache stretching from his balls, and his back arched suddenly, his head falling against Nevermore as he cried out.

“Oh god… oh god ohgodohgod _aahhhhhhh~!”_

He came, white spurts shooting from him, so much from so much build up all day, he felt like it would never end. His hips jerked upwards, flicking up again and again like they had a mind of their own, and all he could do was ride it out, as the feeling of complete bliss overtook him from his head to his curling toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next friday!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore makes a decision about his captive

Getting Eddy to finally submit was doing such things to Nevermore. God, Eddy was beautiful, perfect, and stubborn. And absolutely breathtaking as he finally broke, just a crack, but enough for Nevermore to wriggle inside, and dig his claws in. Spanking him was a treat in itself, but watching him cry, his chest heaving with each stroke, seeing him shake and moan – it was delicious. 

He was thrilled when he felt Eddy’s cock pressing against his thigh. It would seem he had a little masochist on his hands. In his line of work he rarely got to play, and have fun with his captors, but Eddy – sweet, delectable Eddy – was different, special even. He wanted to see him come apart, break him down to his core, to see who he was when there was nothing left. He wanted to hurt him, so much that it was hard to hold back.

Pleasure, he knew, was just as important as the pain if he wanted to see him shatter. Hot and cold, with just the right amount of pressure, and Eddy would fall to pieces in his hands. He took the spanking beautifully, and his ass was a fiery red, and hot to the touch, and he was sure Eddy would feel it for a few days.

Eddy’s reward was even more fun than the punishment. Nevermore watched him in the mirror, as he squirmed, and cried out, begging for more, even though he knew it went against everything the little sidekick stood for. He had never wanted to ruin someone more. Nevermore watched him while he came, savouring every little expression, every cry, every twitching motion. Fuck, he was stunning like that. He wanted to take a million pictures and mount them on his walls. He could, actually, with all the cameras in the room recording them. He rubbed him through his intense orgasm, until he was whining and trying to escape the over stimulation.

“Well done, pet,” he said, his voice honey thick and sweet. “Do you feel a bit better now? After such a long day, you must be so tired,” he crooned. “Why don’t I lay you down for sleep, and when you wake up, everything will be nice and clean again. Tomorrow we can do something fun,” he told him. Of course, Nevermore’s definition of fun wasn’t exactly average or normal but Eddy would figure that out soon enough.

He picked Eddy up, cradling him in his arms, and placed him on the bed. He undid the bindings on his arms, stretching them out, and massaging away the pain. He chained him up so he could roll about on the bed, and get to the toilet to relieve himself, but not much further. Eddy whined and almost seemed to pout at the chains, which was so adorable. It made it tempting to let him out, but he knew better than to let a cute face play him that easily.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured, over and over, letting the sweet words sink in. Praise was so very important during training. “There will be food in the morning. Try and sleep. If you need anything the cameras will let us know,” he said. He turned to leave, but he could feel Eddy’s eyes on him. He looked back, and wasn’t surprised to see a rather conflicted look on his face.

“I’m scared,” Eddy whimpered, so soft Nevermore almost wondered if he had imagined it. He paused before letting out a small, and broken, “I wanna go home.” There were tears in his eyes, and Nevermore walked back over to him.

“There, there, pet. It will be alright. Soon you will have a new home, and all those fears constantly clamouring for attention will cease to exist. You’ll live a life of pleasure if you behave,” Nevermore told him, petting his hair. Fuck but he wanted to keep him. “If you prove yourself to be a good boy tomorrow, we can see about losing the chains, too,” he said. He knew that there was a good chance Eddy would try to escape if he allowed him freedom so soon – it was why he had chained him for the night – but that just gave him an excuse to dole out punishments again. Besides, he had a feeling that sleep would reset him into his grumpy self, and it wouldn’t be an issue. He was almost looking forward to it.

“Sleep well,” he said, leaning in to kiss away the tears that had escaped Eddy’s strong hold on his emotions. “You did well today. Don’t forget it,” he said. He turned off the light, and left the room, letting the alternate reality they had been in melt away in the darkness, the room returning to its undamaged self once more. 

Nevermore took the elevator up to his room, and pulled up the cameras on his phone to watch Eddy while he fell into a light, fitful sleep. He undressed, and lay on his bed, watching as he tossed and turned. He was so lovely. He knew it was foolish to try and keep him, but he hadn’t enjoyed his work in ages, and he had so much potential. He hadn’t imagined that little Undertow was a masochist, that he would be so stunning when he cried, or that his begging would affect him so much. He felt a desire burning inside him for the sidekick that he had never felt for anyone before. 

Nevermore huffed, and tossed his phone aside. Had he lost his mind? This was a job! He glared at the ceiling. He couldn’t keep him. _He couldn’t._ He growled and picked up his phone again, and zoomed in on Eddy’s sleeping face. He was frowning even in his sleep. Who could possibly resist that? Besides, he knew Captain Thunder didn’t want him, and why shouldn’t Nevermore get to have something nice for himself, or in this case, _someone_. Eddy had passion, strength, and spirit. Most everyone else was afraid of him, save for maybe Martha, and his fellow League council members. Eddy though – Eddy was terrified and still fought against him. He needed more of him, more of his fire. He set aside his phone this time, and decided he could make a decision later. What he really needed was sleep.

Nevermore didn’t sleep much, he didn’t require it the way most did, and so when he awoke some five hours later and saw that Eddy was awake he decided to go pay him a visit. He’d even bring them some breakfast to share. He was about to get up when there was a knock at his window, and he opened it to find one of his ravens and a newspaper. The front page was about Captain Thunder’s new sidekick. Well, they worked fast, didn’t they? He read the article, and the young lady seemed competent enough – something the good Captain wouldn’t like since he hated being outshone. Too bad he wasn’t interested in getting more sidekicks. It would be a fun game but he wasn’t starting a collection. He wasn’t even sure if he was keeping Eddy yet.

He grabbed the paper, and tucked it under his arm as he headed to the kitchen. His staff was already prepared with his food, and with a quick set of instructions there was a second plate, this one with waffles, whipped cream, and a drizzle of strawberry syrup. He carried them down on a tray to where Eddy was being kept, and entered the room, seemingly from nowhere, the lights easing on as he entered.

  
  


“Good morning, Eddy,” Nevermore said, setting the tray down. “I saw you were awake, and since you didn’t have food yesterday I thought I’d grab you a little treat to eat,” he said, waiting for him to sit up enough to eat. Eddy jerked when he spoke, and turned to watch him. He had a blush to his cheeks, and Nevermore had to hold back a grin. He must have felt so embarrassed after falling apart for him the day before. 

Eddy looked from the food, to Nevermore, then back to the food.

“…You’ll have to forgive me, but the last time I accepted something to eat or drink from you, it didn’t turn out very well for me,” he said. Nevermore could see the careful calculation in his words, and in his looks. He was hunting for a weakness, an opening, something he could use to escape. He wanted to laugh. Eddy was a gifted young man, but he didn’t stand a chance against Nevermore’s powers. If he ever left it would be because he allowed him to and no other reason.

Nevermore tilted his head to the side, contemplating Eddy’s words.

“Fair enough,” he said, taking a large bite out of his own breakfast. “Though you’re already here, so I don’t have any real need to sneak drugs into you. If I were going to drug you I would simply do it while you’re awake, probably with a needle, all while savouring the look of panic on your face,” he told him, only partially joking. He offered the plate again. “I don’t care if you choose not to eat. I can fix that too, easily enough, but I’d prefer not to have to use medical means to keep you alive if it’s all the same,” he said.

Eddy shivered, and then clenched his jaw. Nevermore was delighted by how easy he was to read. He was scared but trying not to be, to not show any weakness. It was making him want him all the more. Eddy’s stomach let out a loud growl, and he frowned and took the plate from him. He didn’t eat very much at first, but was soon picking away at the meal. He was quiet, and Nevermore wondered if that was out of a sense of stubborness, or if it was because he felt awkward. More than likely it was both.

“So,” Nevermore said, breaking the silence once he had eaten his own food. “I must say, I am very curious about your abilities. Breathing under water isn’t very common, and I thought about all the interesting ways we could test that. I’m sure you’ve done plenty of experiments on your own, but I have an idea for one that I’m simply dying to try out,” he said, slapping down the newspaper as he gesticulated. He looked at the front page again. He wondered what kind of expression Eddy would make if he saw that? There was really only one way to find out.

“By the way, and I do hate to be the one to sour the mood so early in the day, but there’s something you ought to see, I think, but it’s upsetting, so I’ll let you decide if you want it or not,” he said, holding out the paper, just showing a peek at the title, a nasty temptation. Would Eddy bite at his bait?

He knew the moment he read the title, as his face crumpled, and tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over his cheeks in big, fat droplets. He scrambled back on the bed, putting as much distance between them as he could.

“Get that fucking thing away from me.” Eddy snarled. He broke down into a heaving sob. Then he looked up, and there was fear in his eyes, and his entire demeanor changed. “…Please. Please don’t make me read that,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

He decided, right then and there, he was keeping him, consequences be damned. Eddy was too soft, too sweet for the world, and Nevermore was just greedy and cruel enough to keep him for himself. He needed to have him.

He made a gentle shushing sound, and then tore the paper to shreds, leaving the bits on the food tray to be disposed of later. “There, it’s all gone now. I won’t make you read it,” he said, tone sweet and gentle. “Poor dear,” he cooed, coming to sit next to Eddy. Nevermore moved him so he was leaning against his chest, tucked into him like they were old friends. “You know, if you need to yell some more, or cry, or rage – you can. I will allow it without consequence right now. That’s a terrible betrayal, and loss. Or, should you like, we can do something productive, to help you work through some of those building emotions inside you. Something to pull the poison out of you,” he said, voice soft and hypnotic as he pet his head.

Eddy went still for a moment, almost relaxing before his anger seeped in once more. He saw the punch coming from a mile away, allowed it, and barely felt it, the chains not quite long enough to allow the full impact. It was part of what Eddy needed. Nevermore laughed, and flipped himself so he was straddling Eddy’s waist, and sitting on his legs, pinning his lower body.

“Eddy, if you’re going to hit me, at least make it hurt,” he growled, egging him on. He leaned in close, offering his face. He pulled the threads of reality around him, so Eddy could feel like he was really hitting him, feel the impact, the follow through without doing damage to his actual face. “Show me your rage,” he hissed at him. “Come on!” he yelled, right up in his face. “Hit. Me.”

Eddy screamed, a horrible guttural howl of pain, as he launched his fist at Nevermore’s face, wailing on him, striking him over and over as he cried and growled, and raged. Nevermore watched him from behind the mask he had made. He understood the rage, the fear, the _anguish_. Betrayal was never easy. Nevermore had made it worse, of course, but it would have hurt regardless to be replaced so soon. Eddy’s movements were getting slower, and soon he wasn’t hitting him at all. Instead he lay there sobbing. Nevermore watched as he fell apart, and that was when he pulled Eddy back in against him in a hug. He wasn’t just going to break Eddy, he was going to take him apart and make him better, make him into something even greater.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” he said, voice soft against Eddy’s ear. “He left you, deserted and betrayed you in your weakest moment, when you needed him most. What kind of hero does that?” he asked, venom dripping from every word. “I’m a bad man, Eddy. I’ve never pretended to be otherwise, but for a hero to abandon his sidekick, to replace him in the same breath – isn’t that just a bit villainous too?” he asked. “Not like you, Eddy. You were made to help people….but how can you help anyone when you’re all messed up inside?” he asked, rubbing small circles on his tight back muscles. He could feel him relaxing into his touch, but he knew it wouldn’t last long.

As if proving his thoughts, Eddy stiffened up and glared up at him.  
  
“I’m going to tell everyone.. I’m going to expose him and ruin his career..” he hissed, his eyes burning with fury. “And I’m gonna kill _you_ someday.” It was a promise even more than a threat. Only time would tell if he’d be able to follow through.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Nevermore said. “Until then, I think you need a bit of a breather, some space away from all this chaos,” he said. “And I have just the thing,” he told him. He had gotten the idea before bed, and now he felt it was exactly what Eddy needed. Nevermore snapped his fingers and one of his subordinates brought in a box, this one larger than the last. Inside was a body wrap, meant to be vacuum sealed, and then there was a large fish bowl type helmet.

“I need you to know that this isn’t a punishment, but something I think will help you release some more of your pain,” he explained, even as Eddy began to panic. He had expected as much, and wasn’t upset or surprised. Nevermore’s people wrestled Eddy into the suit, the young man struggling and spitting curses the entire way. Nevermore watched as he was wrapped in the tight latex, the air sucked out by a vacuum system, making it skin tight and impossible to escape. Then the helmet was fitted over his head.

“Now, I do hope you can breath underwater for a while. We’ll monitor your oxygen levels of course, but I’d be very upset if you drowned. Take this time to release all that anger and pain inside,” he said, before pouring in jet black water, filling every inch of the helmet until there was no space left. He was then brought into a tank full of salt water where his body would float.

“Don’t be afraid of the darkness,” Nevermore said, before shutting the lid on the tank.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy faces his pain, whether he wants to or not

Edward was so full of conflicted emotions that he wanted nothing but to lash out. There might be consequences to it, in the precarious situation that he found himself in, but consequences would just give him more opportunity to rage.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him how lethargic the spanking had felt towards the end, but he ignored it, pushed it back in favour of anger.

Nevermore had done this to him. He had ruined his life already and he’d only been here a day. His hero had left him, had abandoned him, all because of the things Nevermore had done to him. And now he had made him feel such complicated feelings towards him that he found it hard not to be comforted by his soothing voice and gentle touches, and that made him angrier.

So after letting Nevermore pull him close, instead of giving in to the warm and comforting embrace, lurched forwards and aimed his fist at the man’s stomach.

He screamed, pure anger, rage, frustration. He howled and launched his fist at his face, wanting to feel it crack under his fingers, wanting to hear him scream in pain, wanting to leave bruises. The chains were a hindrance, but he hardly noticed… for some reason the hit had felt hard, satisfying, even if it shouldn’t have, even if he didn’t actually have the range of motion he needed to make as solid a blow as he had just landed. He didn’t notice that, just felt a thrill of victory. He was breathing hard, and pulled back to do it again. Each blow came with a guttural wail of channelled fury, and tears were streaming down his face as he did it.

Soon he was crying, the anger leaving him and in it’s wake he felt… hollow. His punches were only half hearted after a while, thrown without any power, but he didn’t seem to care, just going through the motions like he was on autopilot.

His arms eventually grew tired, the tears no longer stopping, and that was when he felt Nevermore shift, pulling him back in against him, wrapping his arms around him.

Edward almost melted completely into Nevermore’s arms, hating it but unable to stop himself. His head was rested against his chest and it felt so safe, so comforting… he knew it was wrong, and he knew on some level that this was a trap, a ploy to confuse him and condition him but knowing it didn’t stop it from working.

He was shaking, his fingers still twitching to fight but his body relaxed and boneless after all that time spent howling.

“I’m going to tell _everyone._. I’m going to expose him and ruin his career..” he whispered, half wondering if he’d ever get out of here to do it, but needing to declare the intention. “….and I’m gonna kill you someday.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Nevermore said, and Edward thought he sounded almost amused at the assertion. “Until then, I think you need a bit of a breather, some space away from all this chaos. And I have just the thing.”

Edward could feel the shift in atmosphere almost immediately, and knew that something bad was coming. Anxiety lurched in his chest, and his body stiffened as he heard Nevermore snap his fingers. He looked up and saw one of his henchmen coming into the room with a box, and as he opened it and began to pull out equipment that Edward couldn’t quite place or make sense of, his feelings of fear only mounted. Nevermore got up, and as Edward cried out he was being passed over to more henchment who were coming into the room now, arms dragging him to his feet and away from Nevermore.

“What are you going to do to me?!” Edward could feel his breath coming fast now as he struggled, his feet scrambling against the floor.

“I need you to know that this isn’t a punishment, but something I think will help you release some more of your pain.”

“Fuck you! You fucking ass! Let me go!” Edward snarled, as he was wrestled into the suit. He didn’t know what Nevermore was planning, but he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, and when he did realize it was too late. Water as black as ink rushed in to the helmet, and his eyes went wide.

“Now, I do hope you can breath underwater for a while. We’ll monitor your oxygen levels of course. I’d be very upset if you drowned,” he heard Nevermore say, even as his arms were vacuum sealed to his sides and the water quickly filled the space. He couldn’t move!  
  
His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Nevermore and tried to appeal to him, “Wait! No-” but water rushed into his mouth and in seconds everything had gone dark.

He could breath, of course. That wasn’t the source of his terror. Someone else would have certainly drowned, but for him the true terror here wasn’t the threat of death… it was the cold emptiness of darkness, the sensory deprivation, the solitary confinement. He struggled in the latex, but all he could do was wriggle around in distress. He tried to scream but sound was muted. He couldn’t even hear himself.

And then he felt his body weightless, floating, and he really knew he was well and truly fucked. He had no way of knowing what was happening, where he was, what was being done to him. Panic took him for a bit, thrashing around and trying to find a foothold on something, anything. He still screamed, tried to beg even, but knew that nobody could hear him.

There was a lurching feeling, like he was falling, and then everything went static. It was like he wasn’t even existing any longer, just adrift in a flow of semi-consciousness. What had Nevermore done with him? He couldn’t tell if he was crying or not; tears only flowed into the darkness of the water that surrounded him, like he was just a part of the water itself. Maybe he was.

Time was meaningless. He had no idea how long passed. His body was weightless. He stopped trying to move, and instead just hung in place. This was the exact opposite of the last torment he’d been forced to endure; the maddening over stimulation replaced now with nothing at all. He tried counting breaths again to sit somewhere between mindlessness and thinking; either option was frightening and he didn’t want to go too far in either direction.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

He tried, but without any external stimulation to hold onto, his thoughts were intrusive and relentless. His mind began to turn on itself.

_Captain Thunder abandoned me to this._

He let bitterness wash over him, tried to hold on to anger as a source of sanity. But another voice broke in on his mind.

_Well he wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been so dirty and_ **_hard._ **

The memory flashed through his mind. Seeing himself tied up, naked and humping the air with that damned plug in his ass. A wave of misery swept through him. He pleaded with the voice.

_It wasn’t my fault! Nevermore did that to me!_

As he hung there in the darkness he shuddered, and remembered the feeling of being in Nevermore’s lap with his hand wrapped around his cock, his ass aching and sore.

_But you liked it… you begged him to make you cum._

He faltered.

_That was after…_

_So? Maybe Captain Thunder could see what a dirty slut you were before you realized it yourself. Maybe you deserve this._

He shook his head, a fresh bout of struggle as he moved without really being able to tell if he was moving at all.

_No! It’s_ **_Nevermore’s_ ** _fault…_

_No, it’s_ **_Captain Thunder’s_ ** _fault! Nevermore was nice, gentle…_

_I hate them both!_

The warring voices of his own mind blended together. He didn’t know which thoughts were which part of him anymore, as his fears and his memories and his shame all stretched out into what felt like forever. How long had he been floating like this in a space outside of reality? A few minutes? Hours? Had it been days?

_Oh, god, it doesn’t matter, I’m never getting out of here am I.. I’m going to float like this, alone, forever._

Fear. Despair.

_I don’t want to be alone!_

He hung there like a marionette on strings, letting go and accepting the strange lifelessness of this state, the misery that was like a trace.

_Please, someone save me…_

  
  


Just when he thought he really would just dissolve into nothing, he felt a touch. He drew in a sharp breath. Someone was touching him. Was it Nevermore? It had to be, that was the only logical guess. Unless it was one of his horrible henchmen again. He tensed, waiting to feel more, to see if it was rough grabbing and dragging him to some new torment. But no… it was gentle, soft, comforting…

He instinctively tried to move closer to whoever it was, even though he couldn’t really propel himself on his own, and he had lost all sense of direction. He didn’t know where he was or how long he’d been here like this but he knew that he wanted out and there was someone here with him and that was enough for him. Hope rushed through him, sharp and stabbing and almost painful.

“Please…please…” his mouth made the shapes even if no sound came out, even if the person couldn’t see. He tried to communicate with his body as much as he could, “Help.. Me…”

And then the world was moving, there was a feeling of disorienting change, of rising, or was it falling? The hands were firm on him, grasping him and pulling him, and the weightlessness went away and he felt something solid under his feet. Then the world moved again, and the solidity was under his body, soft and yielding like a bed, and the seal of the latex around his body relaxed. He found he could move again, his arms and legs were still there, and with a rush the helmet was removed.

He blinked, water heavy on his lashes still. He focused on breathing as his sore eyes adjusted to the light that poured in. Water black like ink still dripped off his hair. He could see again. He was looking up into Nevermore’s face, a gentle smile on his lips, and his hands gently unwrapping him, pulling his body out of the suit. How long had he been… wherever he was?

“Well done, pet. You made it again,” Nevermore said, and Edward found himself shaking as a sudden rush of sobs wracked his chest. He whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes and then spilling over his cheeks. Nevermore had come back for him. He could have left him like that, floating in a realm of nothingness forever, alone and forgotten, but he hadn’t.

Once Edward’s body was fully free of the latex, Nevermore layed himself down on the bed next to him. Edward’s hands and ankles were still bound in chains, loosely enough to allow him normal movement but restricting enough to keep him from much misbehaving. He didn’t even care at the moment, not after that. He found himself curling towards Nevermore, just grateful to be out of the tank, to be in reality again, his body able to move again. He sniffled a little, feeling emotionally vulnerable again, raw like the last time, all anger and aggression burnt out of him.

“Such a good boy” Nevermore murmured, arms sliding around his body and making him feel secure. Safe.

“Please…” he whispered, suddenly feeling very small and scared. “Please don’t leave me like that again… Please…” He was close to Nevermore’s body, so close he could feel the warmth of him and smell his cologne. He didn’t want him to let go, couldn’t bear the thought of ever being abandoned to a horrible non existence like that ever again.

Nevermore seemed to shift, and he felt his lips gently touch the top of his head. “Don’t worry pet, I won’t leave you ever again. _But_ it depends on your behaviour.” His voice was calm. Gentle, but firm, and Edward felt the blood in his veins turn to ice at the implied threat.

“If you behave, you get treats, and cuddles, and to feel good. But if you’re naughty then I will have to punish you. And if you’re _really_ naughty I will make you go through it alone,” he said. “So you decide what you want, and I’ll act accordingly, alright?”

Edward whimpered, biting his lip a little, miserable with the situation. This was wrong, this was so wrong, he couldn’t be seeking out comfort from the man who was doing all this to him! But what choice did he have? He had nothing else, nobody else. Rescue wasn’t coming… if Captain Thunder had abandoned him, did it really matter what he did now?

“Alright..” he mumbled, and tried to inch closer. God, he wanted nice things, he liked it when Nevermore spoke like this to him. Liked it far more than the blind terror, the humiliation, the fear of pain. He couldn’t face more torment, he _couldn’t._ And appealing to Nevermore was the only way to keep himself safe.

He remembered in that moment, that when he’d first woken up here, Nevermore had given instructions on how he was supposed to address him, and he hadn’t used it. He thought, maybe, if he showed some initiative… that would please him? Maybe then Nevermore would be willing to go easier on him?

“I mean.. Um.. ye.. _yes Sir…”_ he whispered hesitantly, trying out the word on his tongue. He wasn’t ready to use ‘Master’, oh _god_ no, that was too much but ‘Sir’ was okay, right? That was just respectful. He’d called Captain Thunder ‘Sir’ and Captain Thunder certainly didn’t deserve it.

It took a few moments for Nevermore to respond. He looked almost… surprised? That was good, right? Edward’s heart was beating faster as he waited for Nevermore to laugh at him, or gloat at his victory, but instead he just smiled.

“Well done, Eddy,” Nevermore’s voice was tender, pleased. It made something inside of Edward sing. “I think such good behaviour requires a reward, don’t you? I’ll even let you choose – you can have another handjob, since you seemed to enjoy that. Or you can have a blow job from yours truly. Or a massage – work out some of those tight muscles. Which one would you like, pet?” As he spoke Edward could feel Nevermore’s fingers in his hair, gently combing out the tangles from the water. “And if you’re extra good today, I think I’ll give you something to wear too. Would that please you?”

Edward’s eyes widened a little, his mouth going dry at the blatantly casual way Nevermore talked about sexual favours. He felt his face heat with blush, looking down to avoid eye contact. Sex was a topic that was embarrassing, shameful… he’d never even had sex before now, though of course he’d wondered about it, wanted it, dreamed of having someone give him a blowjob. Who didn’t? Not that Nevermore was exactly the kind of person he’d fantasized about, but…

He couldn’t possibly bring himself to ask for a blowjob. He’d only even asked for a handjob under extreme circumstances, being half out of his mind with arousal from Nevermore’s games. He wished Nevermore would just force it on him so he wouldn’t have to feel so embarrassed about it. But he did want clothes. He had almost gotten used to being naked and exposed, but he knew he would feel more like a person again with clothes on. He worried his lip a little, trying to figure out what to say.

“Yes, please.. Uh… ma..massage, please? Sir?” he settled on massage, even if he was getting hard just thinking about Nevermore’s mouth.

Nevemore smiled. “A massage it is, then.” He gently guided Edward onto his back, and Edward didn’t try to resist, moving as directed. His body was tingling, and there was a feeling of deep anticipation in him that he didn’t really understand, as Nevermore took a bottle of oil from one of the henchmen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore knows what he wants

Nevermore watched Eddy through a monitor. There was a camera set up within the tank with dark vision so they could see. Everything was a bit green, but he could still make out Eddy’s bound form floating on the water. He was struggling so much, and while it was good that he had fight in him, he also desperately needed to let go. 

He could tell he was already too attached to the boy. Normally seeing his captives struggle gave him a sense of perverse pleasure, and while there was pleasure there, he also felt a small spike of concern. He didn’t want to break him anymore – not completely anyway – and it was a delicate balancing act. 

He watched as he settled into the tub at last, most likely too tired to struggle anymore. He hadn’t lied about watching his vitals, and he could see spikes in his heart rate and breathing. He was no longer struggling physically, but mentally instead. If there was one thing Nevermore understood, it was internal demons. Eddy had so many for one so young. He could admit to himself that he hadn’t helped before with the image of Captain Thunder rejecting him – even if the man had rejected him in his own way. He had never wanted to try and help someone before, and he supposed this was a rather strange way to do that. 

Time passed slowly as he watched over him. His eyes would flick to his vitals and then back to the video feed. He knew that there was a perfect moment, when he would be grateful to see Nevermore, to be embraced, to be free. That’s what Eddy needed after all – freedom. He was trapped by society, by expectation, by all the hurt and pain inside his mind. Nevermore would cut him open, and let it all ooze out of him, until the wound could heal properly. It would hurt, of course, but he would be stronger for it. 

It had been a while, and he knew that too long would do neither of them any favours. Eddy was beginning to struggle again, his heart rate spiking, and his breathing coming in shorter and harder – he was panicking. Nevermore swore, and rushed into the other room, and opened the tank, climbing in with his clothes still on. Martha would complain about him ruining his expensive shoes, but such was life. 

Nevermore reached out and touched Eddy, letting him know someone was there, that he wasn’t alone anymore. He could imagine anyone he wanted, but at the end of the day it would only be Nevermore. He trailed soft, gentle touches all along his side, creating a foundation for Eddy’s mind to stand on. Eddy seemed to react, and try to move in closer. He could feel him trembling beneath his hand, and he wanted to get him out and safe before it went too far.

He scooped Eddy into his arms, and lifted him out of the tank. He carried him back to his cell, and placed him on the bed, and started to remove the gear keeping him trapped inside. Finally he removed the helmet, black water rushing out everywhere. He’d need to have that cleaned up, but that could wait. Eddy was there, looking up at him with such wide, wet eyes. He couldn’t help the small smile that took over his face. God, he felt like he would kill for this boy, he was so lovely. 

“Well done, pet. You made it again,” Nevermore said. He wasn’t surprised when Eddy began to shake, and a terrible sob wracked his shivering body. Nevermore made small shushing noises as he continued to unwrap him from the latex. Once he was free, and the shackles back on, he lay down next to Eddy, lending his presence and warmth to him. He was pleased when Eddy curled in towards him, seeking him out.

  
  


“Such a good boy” Nevermore murmured, sliding his arms around Eddy, no longer able to hold himself back. He cradled him against his chest, letting him cry.

“Please…” Eddy whispered, voice so small, and broken. “Please don’t leave me like that again… Please…”

Nevermore could feel himself breaking. Something in him wanted to protect this boy, to hold him and keep him, and make him his. He needed to set out rules though. Eddy seemed the type who needed rules, who needed guidelines to help him navigate difficult situations. This was, if nothing else, a difficult situation. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t worry pet, I won’t leave you ever again. _But_ it depends on your behaviour,” he said, soft but firm.“If you behave, you get treats, and cuddles, and to feel good. But if you’re naughty then I will have to punish you. And if you’re _really_ naughty I will make you go through it alone,” he told him. “So you decide what you want, and I’ll act accordingly, alright?”

Eddy let out a small whimper, and he could see the internal conflict on his frowny face. Eventually he gave a small murmured, “Alright.” A moment later he whispered,“I mean.. Um.. ye.. _yes Sir…”_. 

Nevermore was going to die. His heart may even have stopped for a moment. Eddy was too precious, too _perfect._ He could feel the surprise on his face. He was also upset. How could anyone have not wanted this delightful boy? He was half tempted to go ruin Captain Thunder’s life out of principle. Eddy deserved so much better, and he would get it, in time. Eddy looked up at him, and he looked almost afraid, as if he thought Nevermore would reject him – as if he could. He practically beamed in delight at him taking the initiative, of calling him ‘Sir’ and being so polite. He was sure the day couldn’t get any better.

“Well done, Eddy,” Nevermore praised him, pleased beyond measure. His annoyance with Captain Asshole could wait for another day. “I think such good behaviour requires a reward, don’t you? I’ll even let you choose – you can have another handjob, since you seemed to enjoy that. Or you can have a blow job from yours truly. Or a massage – work out some of those tight muscles. Which one would you like, pet?” he asked, playing with Eddy’s wet hair. “And if you’re extra good today, I think I’ll give you something to wear too. Would that please you?”

In truth, Nevermore wanted to spoil him rotten, but he knew that was a terrible idea. Eddy’s eyes went wide at his words, and he noticed the slight hint of a blush on his cheeks and ears. How delightful. There was also a hint of panic there as he tried to decide what he would ask for, which was also fun. Eddy seemed so innocent, it was hard not to tease him. Besides, he looked like he could use a distraction.

“Yes, please.. Uh… ma..massage, please? Sir?” Eddy stammered. Nevermore grinned in delight. Eddy probably thought that was the safest choice, and the least embarrassing to ask for. He would learn there wasn’t a ‘safe’ choice, and only fun choices.

“A massage it is, then,” Nevermore agreed, guiding him onto his back. He was pleased that Eddy didn’t resist him, and simply followed his touch. He held out a hand, and a moment later a bottle of oil was placed in it by one of his subordinates. “Try to relax as best you can, so I can work out some of those hard spots,” he told him.

Nevermore covered his hands in the oil, rubbing them together to warm it up before touching Eddy’s body. He dug into his shoulders, along his collar, and neck, working out tight spots from all the stress. He slowly eased his way down to his pecks, allowing his thumbs to rub over Eddy’s hardened nipples. Nevermore hummed, pretending like he hadn’t noticed Eddy’s gasp, or the way he stiffened at his touch. Eddy was taking very measured breaths, and it was making Nevermore smile.

He could tell Eddy was aroused, and was desperately fighting himself. What an absolute treasure he was. Nevermore trailed his hands over his sides, and to his hips. He was tantalizingly close to his cock, which was more than a little interested in the proceedings. He was already halfway to an erection. He spread Eddy’s thighs, massaging the insides, and down his legs, teasing him before helping him turn over. Starting at his shoulders once more, only this time working down his back, he rubbed out the knots. He made it to his ass, which was all sorts of fun colours thanks to the spanking, and gave it a thorough massage, delighting in Eddy’s squirming.

Nevermore pressed a small kiss between Eddy’s shoulder blades, humming to himself.

“You seem to be needing something more,” he said, knowing full well what he needed. “You’re not relaxing very well. Perhaps I’m a bit rusty,” he teased. He was still playing with Eddy’s pert ass, wishing he could give him so much more, but first Eddy had to ask. 

Eddy had been letting out small, quiet whimpers the entire time, especially when he got to his ass, and he kept making little jerks of his hips to meet his touch. It was precious how hard he was trying to not be aroused, and how hard he was failing at doing so. Nevermore gave his ass another hard squeeze, and Eddy let out a loud whimper, his ass wiggling beneath him.

“I… it’s… I’m fine… it feels.. good..” Eddy said, breathless as he tried to hold still.

Nevermore let out a low laugh, amused by Eddy’s efforts. What to do? He had an idea, and straddled Eddy’s legs, rubbing down the line of his back, and laying kisses in his wake. He wondered – how would Eddy feel about what he had planned next? He shimmied further down his body, and kissed each ass cheek, something almost reverent and gentle. He then spread them apart, and rubbed at his hole before licking a long stripe along it.

“You certainly are tight everywhere,” he said, before going back in, his tongue pressing against him. The taste of Eddy’s skin filled his mouth, and he licked him like he was a treat – which he was. Eddy gasped, and then let out a long, strangled whimper, his entire body shuddering beneath Nevermore’s touch. His legs slowly spread, and Nevermore grinned, before licking him again. God, he was so beautiful, and needy. 

“Ahhh~” his legs spread a little more, like he wanted more of him. “S..sir… that… that feels…” he stammered.

Nevermore pulled up just for a moment.

“Yes, my pet?” he purred. “Would you like something?” he asked, before returning to licking him. His hands kept squeezing and rubbing Eddy’s ass, his tongue slowly penetrating him, taking him apart bit by bit. Oh, but his reactions were delicious. His own cock was hard just watching him. Still, restraint was important, and he kept the end goal in mind as he continued to slowly work him open, teasing him deeper into arousal.

He watched as Eddy buried his face in the mattress, his back rising and falling as he breathed heavily. His hips were slowly rocking against the bed, humping it even as he fought to stay still. He could sense Eddy was struggling again, and was pleasantly surprised when he did say what he was thinking.

“I… please… can… can you touch…” He was struggling to say the words, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears a bright red. “Can you touch me there with your fingers…? D..Deeper….” he asked. He seemed to bury himself even further into the mattress, and Nevermore could feel a smile spreading across his face. Eddy really was too scrumptious, his plea filling Nevermore with absolute delight. He took some of the massage oil and spread it on his fingers. He slid between Eddy’s cheeks, teasing his hole before easing one finger in, letting it slide in and out for a moment before pressing in deep. It wouldn’t be enough, of course, but then they were just getting started.

“How’s that?” he asked, wiggling his finger about before he started a slow fucking motion, in and out. He kissed his body again as he worked him open, easing him into it. Eddy was keening and squirming about, rocking back to meet each of his thrusts. Nevermore wondered if he was awarehow hard he was humping the mattress, needy thing that he was.

“It’s.. it’s good… please, please more..” Eddy begged, spreading his legs for him. There was the slutty boy he knew was inside Eddy. God, Nevermore wanted to take him and ruin him for anyone else – not that there would be anyone else. He was so perfect. Nevermore pulled his finger free, enjoying the needy whine as he did so, and then pulled out his own cock, and spread oil on it too.

“More, hmm? I think I can do that,” he teased. He spread Eddy’s cheeks apart, and let the tip of his cock circle Eddy’s hole, spreading more oil over it. He pressed into the tight heat, groaning as Eddy’s hole clenched down on him, pulling him in.

“Is a cock enough for you?” he asked. “You delectable slut,” he whispered to him. “You’re so perfect,” he hummed, before rutting his hips forward nice and slow, letting them both adjust. Soon his cock was fully sheathed inside him, and he just stayed there, breathing, enjoying the tight heat around him. “Tell me, pet, what is it that my slutty boy wants next?” he asked.

“Oh, god, ohgodohgodohgoddd…” Eddy whined, gasping for breath. Nevermore grinned. This was a very different game than the one they had played when Eddy had first awoken there. He was sure it was much more enjoyable, and judging by his breathy little moans, he was sure Eddy agreed.

  
“Fuck..” Eddy gasped. He was pushing his hips back and whining as Nevermore slid just that little bit deeper. “Please… N..Nevermore, Sir, please.. Fff..fuck me, please…” he begged.

“But of course, pet. All you need ever do is ask,” he purred in response.

Nevermore thrusted into his greedy hole, fucking him slow at first and then picked up the pace. He gripped Eddy’s hips, pulling him back on every forward thrust, hitting him deep, and hard.

“Perfect,” he whispered against his ear. “Do you feel it? The way my cock fits so perfectly inside you, the way it rubs all the right spots?” he asked, voice soft and tantalizing. “It was like you were made for me, to be fucked by me,” he told him. “That anyone could ever not want you is an insult to good taste,” he growled. “I’m going to keep you,” he said, fucking him faster. “No one else can have you,” he snarled. It was true. Nevermore was never going to give him up. Eddy was too perfect, too precious of a treasure to be destroyed and tossed away. He belonged to Nevermore now, and no one would ever take him from him.

Eddy was moaning, and whimpering as he reached for his cock, stroking himself in time to Nevermore’s thrusts. It was delicious, and Nevermore planned to eat every last bit of him.

“Just like that, pet,” Nevermore said, encouraging him. “I’ll make you forget all the hurt and pain until you’re filled with nothing but pleasure, and my cock. Would you like that? I’ll have you by my side, and I’ll take you whenever I want, and fuck you until you can’t think of anything but me,” he said.

He was getting close, but he wasn’t done just yet. He hoisted Eddy up into his lap, his cock sinking even deeper into him as gravity pulled him down, and he forced his hips to bounce up and down on him, until he was doing it without his help. Nevermore reached around him, and took his cock from his hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

“You’ll be my perfect little cock sleeve – my pet – and anyone who tries to take you from me will regret that decision,” he hissed. He bit down on Eddy’s shoulder, leaving a nice set of teeth marks, and then kissed over them, soothing away the pain. 

“Now, I want you to cum for me,” he ordered.

Eddy gasped, his eyes wet, and rolling back as Nevermore fucked him. _“Aaaahh~”_ he moaned, struggling to keep up with the fast pace. Nevermore helped him move. His head dropped back onto Nevermore’s shoulder, nuzzling into him, and then he was cumming hard. Eddy shouted, arching his back and jamming himself all the way down on Nevermore’s cock. “Fuuckk fuck fuckkk..!” Eddy gasped, shivering and convulsing in Nevermore’s lap for the second time.

Nevermore felt Eddy’s hole tighten around him as he came, and with a groan he came moments later. He rocked into him, milking every last drop of cum from his body. They both sat there, panting, Eddy falling into him, draped across his chest, his body trembling.

“Oh Eddy, I’m never letting you go now,” Nevermore said, turning his face and pulling him into a sloppy, messy, wet kiss. “You’re simply too wonderful,” he said. He eased Eddy off of him, and onto the bed, where he proceeded to shower him with kisses and small, gentle touches, pleased that Eddy was allowing it, and maybe even enjoying it too.

“I do believe I promised you clothes,” he said after a few minutes of ravishing the boy.

He snapped his fingers and one of his subordinates appeared with a small, pink box, and Nevermore handed it to Eddy.

“I’m sure it’s not quite what you had envisioned, but I just know you’ll look sinfully good in it,” he said, waiting for him to open the box. Inside was a soft pink, lacy pair of panties that left little to the imagination, and soft pink leather straps that were meant to cross over the chest, and accentuate and draw attention to his nipples, along with matching thigh high stockings and a garter. He watched his face as he opened the box to see the gift he had prepared for him.

Eddy’s opened the box, and his shy, hopeful smile dropped, and he looked up at him in horror. His eyes were darting around the room, jumping from the cameras, to his subordinates, and back to Nevermore.

“I… I can’t wear this…” Eddy said, panic clear as day. He was almost shrinking away from the box. Nevermore pouted. That wasn’t fun at all, but it also wasn’t surprising. He gave an easy shrug.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I won’t make you, but I think you’re missing out,” he said. “See you’re not imagining how delicious you’ll look – I’ll have a hard time keeping my hands to myself. Your cock wrapped in soft lace,” he said, cupping Eddy’s cock, giving it a small, teasing squeeze. “The stockings showing off your lovely long legs,” he continued, caressing his legs, letting his fingers skim over them. “And the harness,” he said at last, leaning in towards Eddy’s chest, watching him the entire time. “Drawing attention to these cute little nipples,” he said, pulling one into his mouth and sucking on it before releasing it with a slick pop. He crawled over him, pinning him with his stare.

“But I suppose I don’t mind you being on full display either,” he said, letting his eyes roam over his naked body. “It makes for easier access,” he said with a smirk before pulling back, and climbing back off of him.

Eddy looked so flustered, his body shivering, and his eyes trailing after Nevermore as he pulled away from him. Eddy shook his head, and licked his lips, turning his big green eyes on Nevermore.

“I… please, can’t I have a T-Shirt or something to wear over top of it? I don’t want…” Eddy’s eyes darted back to the guard again before he scooted closer to Nevermore. Almost as though for protection, which was both funny and precious. “I don’t want anyone else seeing me like this… please Sir?” 

Eddy was on his knees, and he stooped in an almost bow, looking up at Nevermore, pleading with his entire being.

“I just… I only want _you_ to see me like that….” he said, voice soft.

Damn, but the kid was good. He wasn’t about to crumble that easily however, even if he did have beautiful eyes that were blinking up at him in a most enticing way. He took a moment to make it look like he was thinking deeply on the matter. He supposed he could let Eddy be a bit more comfortable, and maybe get to tease him a bit at the same time.

“Hmm, I’ll tell you what – I’ll give you a robe to wear – a nice fluffy one that will cover you – but you need to do something nice for me first. I want you to be really creative, and show me how badly you want _only me to see you_ ,” he said, quoting his words back at him. He couldn’t help himself, something about him just made Nevermore want to tease him.

“I can even give you until the end of the day to come up with something,” he said. “I have some work I need to get done, and I can come back at supper time with some food for us to share, and you can show me what you came up with. Deal?” he asked.

Eddy bit his lip, and nodded.

“Yes Sir. Um… thank you, Sir,” he said.

Nevermore stood to leave, and gave Eddy’s head a gentle caress.

“You’re quite welcome, pet. I look forward to seeing what you come up with,” he said, before leaving the room once more. He couldn’t wait to see what Eddy came up with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy knows he shouldn't want this...

The sex was nothing like it had been that first day, when he had woken up with something jammed up his ass. That had hurt, that had been scary and sudden and too much, but this… this felt… _good. So_ good.

He tried to orient himself. He pushed his hips back and whined at the way Nevermore’s cock moved inside of him. He needed to feel it, needed to feel it thrusting hard and deep, and he didn’t know why, didn’t know why it felt so good but he couldn’t help it.

Nevermore’s words kept him on the edge of pleasure, whispered in his ear and making his head spin. “Do you feel it? The way my cock fits so perfectly inside you, the way it rubs all the right spots? It was like you were made for me, to be fucked by me,”

That made Edward want to cry. Yes, yes, yes, it felt so perfect. It did feel like he was made for this, made to get fucked, made to be held and pet and loved. He felt his legs spreading on their own to give Nevermore deeper access, and he sobbed as Nevermore kept speaking, beautiful words that made him feel so safe and kept, even as they were growled and panted. “I’m going to keep you. No one else can have you.”

Edward whined, more amazed at how good it felt. He could hardly think, hearing Nevermore’s words of possession and ownership and wanting… wanting so much for them to be true. If he could just exist like this, did anything else he was really matter anymore? All of that was gone anyways. All he had now was Nevermore, his cock in his ass, and it felt incredible.

He didn’t want anyone else to have him. He _wanted_ Nevermore to keep him. He wanted to be so good that Nevermore would never want to get rid of him.

Nevermore was panting. “I’ll make you forget all the hurt and pain until you’re filled with nothing but pleasure, and my cock. Would you like that? I’ll have you by my side, and I’ll take you whenever I want, and fuck you until you can’t think of anything but me. You’ll be my perfect little cock sleeve – my pet – and anyone who tries to take you from me will regret that decision.”

Edward gasped as he felt Nevermore’s cock sinking even deeper into him, and listened to the picture he was painting in his head. Only yesterday that idea would have revolted and terrified him but right now, bouncing up and down on his cock like this, on the edge of orgasm, it sounded incredible. Beautiful, even.

“ _Aaaahh~”_ he moaned as he tried to keep the pace Nevermore had set, lifting himself and moving his hips the way Nevermore’s body had shown him, and he felt so incredibly full and stretched and like this was perfect, like his body had been meant for this.

His head dropped back onto Nevermore’s shoulder, nuzzling into him, desperate for closeness. And when Nevermore told him to, he came. He shouted, arching his back and jamming himself all the way down on his cock so he could feel it as deep as possible, hitting something inside of him that made his whole body feel good and fuzzy, and let go. The orgasm felt like it slammed through his entire body, making him shake and pant as he held on to Nevermore for life and balance. He felt Nevermore, too, cumming inside of him, filling him, and they collapsed again together, panting and coming down from the sensations.  
  
Nevermore all but attacked him with kisses after that, and Edward was too far gone to resist, letting his lips be parted for Nevermore’s invasion of him, accepting every little taste of affection and desire that Nevermore had to give him. “Oh Eddy, I’m never letting you go now. You’re simply too wonderful.” Edward heard Nevermore’s words as he looked up at him, still panting for breath and coming down from the high. His entire body felt boneless, relaxed, like he could just melt into the bed under Nevermore’s weight.  
  
After a little bit of basking in the afterglow, Nevermore finally got up, and retrieved a small box of clothes for him. Edward felt a surge of relief to finally not have to spend all of his time here in this place naked like an animal, and took the book from his hands with a shy little smile. Then he opened the box, and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This wasn’t clothes… this was lingerie! It would do absolutely nothing to help him feel less exposed, and besides… He looked around the room, towards the henchmen guards that were ever present that he had, until now, tried his best to forget where there. He thought he’d rather be seen as a naked prisoner than be seen dressed up in _this!_

He quickly turned to Nevermore. “I… I can’t wear this…” His tone was pleading, almost edging a little on panicked. He was nervous to say ‘no’ to his captor so soon after he had agreed to ‘be good’, after he had finally started feeling a little less like he was about to be tortured at any moment. He was still afraid of Nevermore, and he didn’t want to shatter the tentative new understanding the two of them had seemed to have come to.

“I… please, can’t I have a T-Shirt or something to wear over top of it? I don’t want… I don’t want anyone else seeing me like this… please Sir?” He was starting to catch on that Nevermore liked him compliant, was pleased when he begged, or was demure and open and honest and vulnerable. So he played into that, pleading with his eyes and his body language, stooping in an almost bow on his knees and looking up at him meekly. “I just… I only want you to see me like that….”

“Hmm, I’ll tell you what,” Nevermore looked like he was considering it, and that was a good sign, surely? “I’ll give you a robe to wear – a nice fluffy one that will cover you – but you need to do something nice for me first. I want you to be really creative, and show me how badly you want _only me to see you._ I can even give you until the end of the day to come up with something,” he said. “I have some work I need to get done, and I can come back at supper time with some food for us to share, and you can show me what you came up with. Deal?” he asked.

Edward swallowed, wondering what on earth he could possibly do. It wasn’t like he had a lot to work with, being a prisoner that couldn’t leave this room. He couldn’t exactly go out and buy him a nice gift. He nodded, even as he was still trying to figure it out. “Yes Sir. Um… thank you, Sir.” He bit his lip, still hesitant about how to go about being ‘good’ like Nevermore wanted. It still felt odd, awkward, like he was trying to learn etiquette in a new place where nobody told you the rules. And it still felt wrong somehow to even be trying, but dammit there was only so much he could do to survive here.

After Nevermore left, Edward paced the room for some time, trying to figure out what he should do. Something _‘nice’_ for Nevermore. Well he didn’t know a whole lot about Nevermore, and he didn’t have a whole lot of things to work with except for… well… _himself._  
  
He flushed at that realization.

Okay. Obviously he knew Nevermore liked it when he was submissive towards him, when he behaved and did as he was told. He also knew that Nevermore…. Well, he liked fucking him. Might as well confront _that_ uncomfortable little thought. The first day, Edward had woken up to getting fucked while Nevermore watched, and the sexual nature of the torture that had followed was undeniable. So, clearly, sexual displays were something Nevermore liked. Which included the lingerie he wanted him to wear.

He looked again at the clothes, and blushed even deeper as he pictured what he’d look like in them. Nevermore’s taste in lingerie was clearly… _erotic_ , to say the least. He sighed, and carefully started to put them on. They weren’t uncomfortable, though he did have to work to figure out how they even were meant to be worn for some of the items. Once he was in it though… he could barely look at himself in the mirrors. But Nevermore hadn’t been wrong… it was a _very_ lewd display.

That done, he sighed and tried to force back the butterflies in his chest. What he intended to do was humiliating, degrading… and that’s precisely why he thought Nevermore would like it. Or, hoped he would, in any case. He tried to remember where the door was, where Nevermore had left from, but….  
  
Looking around the room, he couldn’t tell, and it was hard to remember. The door was well hidden, either by technological design or due to Nevermore’s abilities. He felt so disoriented in here. Being in this damn room for so long was making reality feel… less real.

So, instead of waiting in front of the door like he’d planned, he took a deep breath, and slowly got on his knees in the middle of the room. His heart was thumping in his chest just putting himself in this position, but he forced himself to stay there. He bowed his head and put his hands on his knees. And he waited.

He waited for, well, he wasn’t sure how long. Eventually his stomach started growling and his legs started aching, but he had to stay put for the effect of this to work. He wanted the first thing Nevermore saw when he walked back in the room was himself, waiting for him, on his knees.

When he finally heard the door open, he forced down the urge to look up. It felt like the atmosphere in the room immediately changed, like the temperature had dropped, or maybe that was his his heart, beating hard as nervous energy fluttered in his chest. He heard Nevermore’s voice call to him. “Hungry?” The smell of food had accompanied him, but Edward could hardly think about that despite the discomfort in his stomach.

His body started to shake, anxiety clenching in his chest, a voice in his brain screaming that this was stupid, that he was debasing himself, that Nevermore wouldn’t like it, that he’d laugh at him for making himself so vulnerable. Maybe he would think he was being pathetic, that this attempt to win his favour was ridiculous. But Edward forced those thoughts down, slowly looked up, and began to crawl over to him on his hands and knees. Once he had reached him, he sat back down, arranging his legs once again in a kneeling position and bowing his head. He scarcely allowed himself to breath, he was so nervous.

There was a pause, a stretch of time that was so long that Edward thought he was going to go insane with worry. Nevermore put the tray of food he’d been carrying down, and Edward couldn’t bring himself to look at him, staring instead at the ground and wishing that the floor would swallow him whole. This whole thing had been such a stupid idea, Nevermore was going to make fun of him, was going to get rid of him now that he’d won. He could just imagine the rejection, the words the man might say to him-

_‘Look at the stupid little slut. Now that you’re this broken I have no further use for you. How pathetic.’_

Those words swam through his mind and made him want to cry. This was such a bad idea, how could he have thought that Nevermore was serious about wanting to keep him? He was trembling, shaking from the strain of holding back a sob, when he felt a hand on his head, and fingers lacing through his hair.  
  
“My, but you are a sight,” Nevermore’s voice was a soft, almost reverent murmur. Edward felt like his heart suddenly stopped, when all of a sudden the fingers tightened in his locks and pulled his head backwards, and he was looking up into Nevermore’s eyes. The man’s pupils were blown wide, eyes sparkling with something that looked like _hunger._ He looked downright predatory. “I dare say I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you right now,” The words sounded rough, and hard. A shiver ran down Edward’s entire spine, and his breathing halted entirely.

And then the moment was over and air rushed back into Edward’s lungs as Nevermore released him. Edward felt a little dizzy as his captor silently walked around him, and sat down in the one chair in the room. Edward could hardly process what had just happened, reality rushing back to his senses like a flood, when he heard Nevermore’s voice again.

“Crawl to me.” Those words made that same thrilling shudder shoot through Edward’s body, and his eyes immediately snapped to Nevemore’s figure. He did as he was told, crawling again to where Nevermore had sat down. He saw a strawberry in his hand, held out between two fingers, and his stomach gave another gurgle, but he ignored it. Something strange was happening as he looked up at Nevermore, and came to rest once again kneeling in front of him.

The anxiety that had told him Nevermore would laugh at him was quelled. He felt… safe, right now. It was an odd feeling, but the closer he got to him the stronger it was. He had the strong urge to nuzzle his thigh, to kiss his feet, and that was so absurd that he blushed just at the picture it made in his head.

He felt like there was an electric current running between them that got stronger the closer he was. He wanted so badly to express it, but he didn’t want to admit it, yet. He didn’t know if he even knew how to. Nevermore’s hand stroked his cheek, and the other brought the strawberry closer to him, hanging just in front of his lips. “For you, pet. You need to eat,”

Edward leaned into his touch for a moment, feeling comforted by his gentle caresses. If he was a cat he was sure that he’d be purring. He felt every breath he took like it was all that was real, because the moment stretching between them right then felt hypnotic and dreamlike. Slowly he parted his lips and took the strawberry from his fingers. He wasn’t quite close enough so he had to reach with his tongue to scoop it from him. He bit down on it, chewed, and his eyes fluttered at the sweetness. Then, before even thinking about it, he leaned forward to lick the juice from Nevermore’s fingers.

  
  


Nevermore seemed to shudder too, and Edward had a suddenly certain feeling that this moment that was so deeply affecting him was having the same impact on Nevermore as well. He watched Nevermore pick up another strawberry, and this time he bit into it, holding it in his teeth. His fingers gently tilted Edward’s face up towards him, and then their lips were pressed together around the morsel. Nevermore passed it from his mouth to Edward’s, and Edward gave a small whimper as he accepted it.

  
  


“Another?” Nevermore asked, as the kiss ended. Edward saw his tongue dart out to lick the juice from his lips. He nodded, swallowing and licking his lips as well, feeling breathless from the kiss.

“Yes please, Sir.” He inched in closer to him, giving into his want for contact and leaning against his thigh. He hoped Nevermore wouldn’t mind, hoped he wasn’t overstepping, but he just wanted… just wanted to be closer. His eyes were wide and glassy as he looked at him with an expression that was almost… worship. Yes… God, yes, that was what it was, wasn’t it?  
  
He wanted to _worship_ him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore is surprised by Eddy, in the most wonderful way.

The day was long, and dull – mostly working on paying the crew, as it was payday, and one or two ‘interrogations’ that were, as always, boring and simple. His mind wandered back to his new pet, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he would come up with. It helped him be more efficient, wanting his work day over with so he could go see him. 

“Martha,” he called out to his assistant. She appeared before him in a swoosh of air. 

“You called for me, Sir?” she said. Ah Martha, always dependable and efficient. 

“What’s the word out in the streets. Has anyone noticed a missing sidekick yet?” he asked.

“The Ravens have detected nothing so far, and our agent within the Association has yet to have heard anything either,” she said.

“Excellent. Whatever would I do without you?” he wondered. “Oh! And while you’re here, I have your pay, and I think a rather nice bonus for you – after all you put in a lot of hard work for me with Edward,” he said. “And I want you to know how much I appreciate you,” he said.

He watched her open the box and pull out the head of the man who had usurped her job at her previous employment.

“They didn’t deserve you,” he said.

“You give too much,” she said, but he could see the small smile lighting up her face. “Thank you. This…pleases me,” she said. “I think I’ll set it on fire and then piss on the ashes,” she told him, grinning with vicious glee.

“Have fun,” he called after her as she disappeared.

He delivered the rest of the pay, and a few more bonuses to those watching over Eddy. By the time supper rolled around he was tired and grumpy that he’d had to wait so long. It had taken all his willpower to wait as long as he did. 

He had to admit that when he brought down dinner, he’d been expecting Eddy to be pouting, and maybe given a half-assed effort to please him. He had never been more surprised, or pleased by what awaited him.

He walked in with the food, and there was Eddy – beautiful and perfect – _in the lingerie_ , bowed before him. He had never wanted anyone more in his entire life. He looked divine. Nevermore felt like he was having an almost religious experience. There was this proud, fiery boy, offering himself up like some glorious sacrifice, and Nevermore felt almost high with power. He sat, and ordered him to crawl. 

Eddy looked wonderful on his knees, and even better crawling towards him. He needed this, needed _him_ , and this moment between them. He had spent such a long time keeping others at bay, keeping a distance, even with those he cared for the most. He could feel a small crack in his defenses, and Eddy was wriggling his way in. It was a dangerous game Nevermore was playing. 

“For you, pet. You need to eat,” Nevermore said, holding out a strawberry. As Eddy crawled towards him, and stopped, kneeling before his feet, he couldn’t help but want to touch him, so he did, caressing his cheek for a moment. He watched as Eddy leaned up and bit into the strawberry, his eyes fluttering for a moment, before he chased the dripping juices with his tongue, off of Nevermore’s fingers. 

Nevermore shivered with need. Eddy had awoken a hunger in him he had thought long dead and buried. It was more than just a desire for sex. He wanted to _own_ him – body, heart, and soul. He wanted to be Eddy’s everything. He grabbed another strawberry, and took a small bite, before offering him the other half with his mouth. He tilted Eddy’s chin up with his fingers, and then their lips were touching in a gentle kiss, the strawberry sliding into Eddy’s mouth.

He felt out of breath as he pulled back, licking the juice and the taste of Eddy from his lips. “Another?” he asked. 

Eddy nodded. “Yes please, Sir,” he said.

Nevermore smiled, and fed him a few more snacks, and treats. He continued to pet him, needing to touch him anywhere he could reach – his hair, his cheeks, and neck. Eddy was like a lost cat that had finally been found, arching into each caress, and starved for affection. Nevermore was more than happy to provide whatever affection he needed. 

“Well done pet,” he praised him. “You were so brave for me, weren’t you?” he cooed. “What would you like from me, as a treat, right now?” he asked. “After all, good boys like you deserve to be spoiled, don’t you?” he said softly.

He watched Eddy’s eyes flick from his face to his feet, and back again, licking his lips for a moment before a lovely blush appeared on his cheeks. He had an almost desperate look in his eyes, and Nevermore was curious as to what it was he wanted so much.

“Can… can I kiss your feet, Sir?” he asked, looking away quickly, biting his lips. It was a small display of shyness that was terribly endearing.

“By all means, my pet,” Nevermore said, offering his shoe covered foot. He had to fight to hold in his happiness, to not give too much away. How was anyone this precious? How had no one snatched this boy up before him? Not that he was going to complain – after all, Eddy was his now, and that was all that mattered. “Nothing would please me more,” he added. It was true. Watching Eddy express his urges, his wants, and needs was exciting.

He watched with rapt attention, not even daring to blink as Eddy gave a small, pleased sigh, and then took his foot, and _nuzzled_ against it. He then pressed a small kiss to the side of the sole. There was a streak of dirt now on his cheek from Nevermore’s dirty shoe, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. He was smiling, so sweet and soft, as he pressed more and more kisses to his shoe. He undid the laces, and slid it off, pressing even more kisses, before removing his sock and kissing his skin. 

No one had ever done anything like this to him before. Eddy was practically worshiping his feet, and he felt dizzy with need. He was mesmerized by him. He reached out and touched without even meaning to.

“That’s it, such a good boy,” he said with a pleased sigh. “Perfectly submissive, made just for me. I’m never letting you go,” he murmured. “You, Edward, are a gem, and you’re all mine,” he whispered to him, his hands running through his hair, and over his bare shoulders. Eddy whimpered at the praise, his eyes going slightly unfocussed for a moment, before he repeated the process with Nevermore’s other foot.

As if possessed, Eddy started to kiss up his legs. Nevermore was curious what he would do if he reached the rather obvious bulge in his pants. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him – all the clothes he could dress him up in, or jewelery, or – His mind stuttered on the idea of a collar. Yes, Eddy would look perfect in a collar – _his_ collar. It would let everyone know who he belonged to.

Nevermore looked down to see Eddy had reached his clothed cock and had paused. He was nestled so nicely between his legs, and a small smile spread across his lips. Nevermore caught his eye for a moment, and was amused when he flushed, and quickly looked away again. He moved in closer, and pressed a kiss to his bulge, before licking a long stripe across the fabric. Nevermore bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Looking down at him, he could see the desire on his face, the idea of what he wanted so clear, but there was hesitancy there, and that wouldn’t do. He debated if he should allow him time to figure it out, but then decided some gentle advice might be better.

  
  


“Might I suggest starting with undoing my pants,” he teased. “And also watching your teeth,” he added in a more serious tone. Eddy nodded, but was still hesitating. A little more encouragement was in order then. “Think of all the places that feel good when you masturbate, and start there. Also, don’t be afraid to try things. If I don’t like it I’ll let you know so you can take a different approach. Stop overthinking it, and have fun,” he said, tapping the tip of Eddy’s nose with a gentle finger. He spread his legs a bit more in invitation. 

Eddy nodded, and lowered the zipper on his pants, releasing him. He let out a small gasp as he held Nevermore’s cock. He watched as Eddy’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and then he was leaning in. “I…I.. I’ve never done this before so…” he said, and then his pink tongue was licking a stripe up his cock, starting at the base and going to the tip. He inhaled, and then slid the tip into his mouth and started to suck, his eyes flicking up to him, gauging Nevermore’s reaction.

It felt wonderful, and Nevermore was sure to let him know. Eddy still seemed nervous, so he allowed himself to be more expressive and vocal than he usually was. 

“Yes, just like that,” he told him, as he looked down at him through his lashes. “Try playing with the slit,” he said, encouraging him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, the way his tongue would dart out, or how wide his eyes were as he stared up at him, seeking his approval. “You’re doing so well,” he said, allowing himself a deep moan.

As if a switch had been flicked, Eddy started to try more things, like bobbing his head. Sometimes he would try to go too deep, and gag a bit, which was endearing in its own way. His hands moved to Nevermore’s thighs, clinging to him, and it took all Nevermore had not to steal control, and simply fuck his mouth. Even still, he tangled his fingers in his hair, his hips rutting up ever so slightly. He wanted Eddy to have this though – to know that he was the one to make Nevermore fall apart.

“So close, pet. Just a little more,” he moaned. Eddy then did something with his tongue that was probably accidental, but had Nevermore seeing stars. It felt so good, and with that his control finally slipped. He came down his throat and across his tongue, his cock twitching as Eddy took it all. 

“Was… was that alright? Did I do okay?” Eddy panted. Nevermore grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him, chasing his own taste across Eddy’s tongue.

“You were magnificent,” he said, as he finally pulled back. His hands traced over the lingerie, as he kissed him once more. His fingers rubbed over hard nipples, and down over his ribs, and to his hips, squeezing him, and holding him even closer. “You truly are a marvel,” he said, placing kisses along his jaw, his neck, his shoulders. Nevermore looked between them where he could feel Eddy’s hard cock pressing against him through the sheer lace panties. 

“Look at you – so sexy, I want to devour you,” Nevermore said. “Do you want to cum, pet?” he whispered against his ear. He let his hand wander between them, his fingertips tracing the outline of his cock that was leaking, and leaving a damp spot on the panties. It was a light touch, meant to tease, and drive him crazy.

Eddy was panting still, and he looked down at himself, seeming almost surprised that he was hard. “I… if you want me to, Sir,” he said. 

Eddy was too perfect. It was giving Nevermore an idea. It was a dangerous idea, but then he had a feeling that Undertow was long gone, and only Eddy remained. So, he would push, just a little, to see how he reacted. “I do, but I think I’d like to take you somewhere else first. You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a change of scenery. And not to worry, my pet, I brought you your fuzzy robe, so no one will see your beautiful body except for me,” he said. He paused for a moment, letting that sink in.

“How would you like to never leave my side again?” he asked. “You could sleep in my bed, and I could fuck you every morning before breakfast, then you could sit beneath my desk, and keep my cock warm,” he said, letting the filthy ideas fall from him with ease. He didn’t want to go too extreme though, or he’d undo all their progress. 

“I could take you on walks, and when I take a break you can sit on my lap, and you’ll never have to stay by yourself. Wouldn’t that be nice? I could dress you up in pretty things, and no one would be allowed to look at you but me. You’d be only for me,” he said. “Maybe I could get you a nice collar,” he added, testing that idea out. “Nothing too outlandish, just something to mark you as mine,” he said. “Unless you’d like a more permanent mark.” Branding was nice, or a tattoo. He’d have to think about it.

He watched Eddy’s face carefully, and could see the conflict there. Not surprising, since his captor was offering him a tiny bit of freedom. If he had been in his place, he would assume a trap. In some ways it was. Eddy nodded.

“Yes, please… I think I would like that, very much, Sir…” Eddy said. He pulled himself closer to Nevermore, leaning into him.

Nevermore wanted to believe that – truly he did. He knew better though. He hadn’t survived as long as he had by taking foolish risks. No, this was calculated. He would warp reality so hard around him that even if he did decide to run away, and Nevermore rather expected that he would, he would only be running within a world Nevermore had designed for him.

“Very well, pet. Then let’s leave this room, and go someplace much nicer,” he said. He let Eddy put on the robe he had brought. He then created a complex alternate reality around them, the door reappearing, but everyone outside it would be ‘gone’. It would look like there was no one watching them at all. He fixed his clothes, and scooped Eddy into his arms, and carried him out of the room, and down a hallway to an elevator. He used his personal code to allow them access to the top floor where his rooms were. 

The ride was long, and silent, but Nevermore didn’t mind. The door opened into a foyer, and he then walked to a set of double doors, and they opened before them.

“Welcome home,” he said. Inside was his lavish bedroom, containing a large, cushy bed, shelves upon shelves of books from all over the world, and a seating area, with a desk. Off to one side was a spacious bathroom, with a jetted tub, and a large shower, sink and toilet. Then there was his closet which led into his “play” room.

He lay Eddy on the bed, letting him sink into the downy duvet. He untied the robe, and spread his legs so he could touch his clothed cock that was still hard despite the trip.

“Now, where were we?” he said, tilting his head to one side. “Ah yes, I was about to make you cum,” he said, smiling down at Eddy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy isn't sure what to feel or think anymore...

Edward wasn’t sure what had come over him. One moment he had been kissing Nevermore, and the next he had felt like his mind was going fuzzy. It was so peaceful to be kneeling here at Nevermore’s feet, nestled in between his legs… it had felt right. Like he belonged here. Was that strange?  
  
When Nevermore asked him what he wanted, Edward didn’t know what he could possibly ask for. He felt a yearning inside of himself, but it wasn’t for anything in particular. It wasn’t the same as the blinding, overwhelming horniness he had experienced earlier, it was something softer, and something deeper.  
  
He asked if he could kiss his feet.  
  
And it felt good, it felt like a soft and oddly powerful moment between them. Reverent. He wanted it to last. He took his time, and kissed his way along skin and feeling amazed that he had, somehow, managed to become this intimate with someone that the entire Superhero world feared and spoke of in hushed whispers. That almost made it even more appealing, more exciting… that this was a man of power and mystery, but Edward was allowed to kneel before him and kiss his feet.

He was almost in a trance when he reached Nevermore’s cock. Nevermore had been watching him this whole time, and it made him flushed with embarrassment. He felt like he should be humiliated to be behaving like this, but something in him desperately wanted to see how far this could go.

  
  


“Think of all the places that feel good when you masturbate, and start there.” Nevermore gave him some encouragement, and then leaned back and spread his legs, like he was inviting him to do what he liked. Edward swallowed.  
  
He nodded timidly, feeling his heart start to beat faster in his chest. He reached out to undo his pants, and gave a soft gasp as his cock came free in his hands. It was _that big?_ Had it been that big when Nevermore had fucked him earlier? He couldn’t possibly have taken that! He licked his lips, still nervous, but determined to do this. Something inside of him needed to do this.

“I…I.. I’ve never done this before so…” he couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence, instead keeping Nevermore’s advice in mind and leaning in with his tongue.

The first thing he did was drag his tongue from the bottom all the way to the tip. His eyes closed and the taste of skin and salt settled on his tongue. Then he took a deep breath, and slowly eased the tip into his mouth. Careful to keep his teeth out of the way, he started to suck, looking up at Nevermore to see what expression he was making.

“Yes, just like that,” Nevermore’s words were encouraging. “Try playing with the slit,” He gave Edward some pointers, and Edward tried his best to put them into pracice. He moaned around his cock, feeling it fill his mouth and stretch his lips. It was so hard. He found himself avoiding Nevermore’s eyes, which seemed glued to him. It was overwhelming.  
  
“You’re doing so well,” Nevermore moaned, and Edward drank in the praise, letting it embolden him and propel him to do more. He was soon bobbing his head back and forth on it, though a few times he tried a little too hard and made himself gag. He hoped Nevermore would be patient with him, and being rewarded by hearing him gasp and tell him he was doing well, that he was a good boy, was like heaven.

He settled on a rhythm that Nevermore seemed to like, hoping to get him off if he could. It would be mortifying if he couldn’t manage to do it well enough, even more mortifying than the fact that he’d elected to do it in the first place. He felt his cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, and tasted the salt of precum, and it felt so, so good. It felt like he could just zone out like this. He balanced himself by gripping Nevermore’s thighs and holding onto him, as he worked hard to make him feel good.

“Fuck, so close, pet. Just a little more,” he heard Nevermore groan. Nevermore’s hips were thrusting up into his mouth now, and Edward was taking him into his throat. His eyes rolled back as he felt it deep inside of him, and he had to hold his breath to avoid gagging on it. A few times he slipped, choking and having to reel back for a breath, but he got himself back on it as soon as he stopped sputtering, determined to get it right.  
  
Then Nevermore cried out, pushing himself deep down Edward’s throat, and Edward could feel him finally cum, his seed shooting into his mouth and down his throat in spurts as Nevermore’s hands clenched in his hair. Edward panted as he finally pulled off, the bitter taste still lingering on his mouth even after he had swallowed. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant, but it wasn’t horrible, and he felt like he had _done_ something… like he had succeeded. He hoped that Nevermore would be pleased… that he had managed to satisfy his requirement of ‘doing something nice for him’.

“Was… was that alright? Did I do okay?” He was still catching his breath as he looked up at him, hoping that it hadn’t been too sloppy and awkward. He didn’t think he was probably amazing at it, certainly not on the first try, but he hoped that he had done decently well for a beginner.

Nevermore grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him, and Edward melted into the touch. He kissed him back, passive and happy, sinking into his embrace like he was meant to be there. That was a strange thought. He knew it was probably just the weird moment, the way that his time here had been effecting his mind.  
  
“Look at you – so sexy, I want to devour you,” Nevermore said, and it made Edward’s entire body tremble with delight. “Do you want to cum, pet?”

Edward bit his lip, breathless after the kiss, and felt like he could just live forever here in Nevermore’s arms. He gasped in some surprise when he felt Nevermore’s hand on his cock, and looked down to see that he was hard and leaking. His mouth fell open a little, panting at the touches that were too light, just enough to drive him wild.

And yet, he still felt serene, and calm in Nevermore’s lap like this, not so frantic or frenzied. “I… if you want me to, Sir.” He thought that was a good answer… he didn’t really need to decide if he wanted to cum, after all. He was… happy, either way.

Nevermore was quiet for a few moments, and Edward wondered if he had said something wrong. He wanted so much for Nevermore to be pleased with him, not even because it could earn him better treatment anymore but because he wanted him to want him. Finally Nevermore broke the silence, and he sounded almost a little hesitant as he looked at him.

“I do, but I think I’d like to take you somewhere else first. You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a change of scenery. How would you like to never leave my side again?” he asked, and began to describe a fantasy of a beautiful life where Edward would be forever with Nevermore, fucked silly every day, kept by him like a pet so that he never had to think about anything ever again, never had to worry or stress. Each idea Nevermore had was filthier than the last. Edward’s mind halted for a moment as he listened to all the images Nevermore was putting into his head. Did he want that? A new, strange part of him said yes, yes he did, it sounded incredible and relaxing and wonderfully simple.  
  
But the old him, the part of him that was a hero and wanted to live his own life and wanted tohelp people, was screaming. _No no no no,_ that sounded like _hell,_ like slavery, he even wanted to mark him with a collar or a brand! He needed to get away, needed to tell him where he could shove it!

But then a more pragmatic voice also chimed in. It was better than being tortured, wasn’t it? Even if it wasn’t ideal, wasn’t what he wanted, it was better than where he was right now. And then again, said another thought, there would be more opportunities to figure out how to escape out there, in the world, than there were here locked in a cell without a visible door, in chains at all times and surrounded by Nevermore’s henchmen and guards.

That solidified the idea in his mind. He nodded, holding onto Nevermore, pulling himself in close to him. “Yes, please… I think I would like that, very much, Sir…”

Nevermore looked at him for a long moment, and Edward was afraid that he didn’t believe him. Did Nevermore have mind reading powers as well as illusions? Edward had no real way to know. He hoped that he didn’t seem too suspicious. And another part of him ached at the thought, too, of betraying Nevermore now, after what they had just shared.

“Very well, pet. Then let’s leave this room, and go some place much nicer,” Nevermore finally scooped him up out of the chair. It took him a few moments to drape the promised fluffy robe over him, which Edward took by the corners and bundled himself in like it was a blanket, and then Nevermore was carrying him like a baby through the compound. He felt small, and cared for, cradled like that, and found himself nuzzling into Nevermore’s chest, even as he tried to sneak glances around at the places in this building that he hadn’t seen yet.  
  
It took some time to reach their destination, which was Nevermore’s private rooms above the more business oriented sections in the lower floors. They went up an elevator, and Edward tried to get peeks at the route they took. He didn’t see any guards anywhere, or security cameras, which he thought was odd. But he welcomed the privacy, and felt himself relaxing more and more by the time Nevermore had carried him all the way to his home.

“Welcome home.” Edward looked around at the place with interest as he was carried into it, curious about where Nevermore lived. The place was beautiful, and full of luxury and fine things and more bookshelves than Edward thought he had ever seen in his life. He was frankly amazed that a place this rich existed at all in his city, and even more amazed that he was setting foot in it. It was the kind of place you felt like you would be charged just for breathing in it.

“Now, where were we?” he was set down on the bed, and it was a much much much nicer bed than the one that was in Edward’s cell, it felt practically sinful to be laying on it. But Nevermore had placed him there, and was touching him, and he felt a rush of admiration and even a little smugness; Nevermore had taken him into his home. Had placed him in his own bed. Surely that was special, right? Not just anyone was given such things by rich, powerful men like Nevermore.  
  
“Ah yes. I was about to make you cum.”

Edward was definitely going to try to figure out how to escape now that Nevermore seemed to trust him a little more, but at the present all he could think about was how Nevermore was touching him. He lay back in the soft bed and spread his legs, letting him do whatever he wanted, taking it all with nothing but moans and shuddering breaths.

“Stay right here for a moment while I grab something,” Nevermore stood up, off the bed, and Edward had to restrain himself from whining at the loss of his hands on his body. He pouted a little, but obeyed the command and stayed where he was while Nevermore went to a dresser to retrieve what looked like a large dildo. Edward’s breath stopped when he saw it, and his face flushed. It looked just like Nevermore’s cock, but a brighter purple.

“Here’s what’s going to happen – this replica of my cock is going in that tight little ass of yours, and you’re going to hump my leg and cum in those pretty panties while this fills you up. Think you can handle that?” he asked, tossing the dildo on the bed. He then tossed the lube too. “Oh, and I want you to put it in,” he added, his eyes dancing with a mischievous light.

Edward watched him, and listened with rapt attention, growing more and more embarrassed by the second. His heart was racing as he thought through everything Nevermore had just told him to do, and he felt like the ground could just swallow him up. Of course, he did want to cum… and by god, that was an exciting thought, even if it was embarrassing. And only Nevermore was here… there wouldn’t even be any henchmen around to witness his shame, this time. No cameras, nothing. And did he really want to piss Nevermore off by refusing, after it had been such a nice, gentle evening?

He nodded slowly, his breathing picking up just thinking about it, his face red and hot. He touched the toy, taking it in his hands and looking at it for a moment, trying to figure out how best to go about this. He couldn’t just… put it in, could he? No, even Nevermore had loosened him up before he fucked him.. But that would mean… he would have to finger himself while Nevermore watched.

God, this was hard.

He avoided looking at Nevermore as he moved to pick up the lube. His hands were shaking as he poured some on his fingers, and slowly started to finger himself. He had to lay back, spread his legs, and it was undignified and embarrassing, but he closed his eyes and focused on how it felt.

“Tell me how it feels,” Nevermore instructed, and Edward whimpered a little as the blush on his face deepened. “The inside of your hole, describe it to me.”

Edward felt mortified to have to say anything of the sort, but let his mouth fall open for a moment as he tried to get his thoughts together. “I… it feels good…it’s, _ahhh,_ hot and tight and… and it feels good but… ahh it’s not enough yet…” He keened, his hips rutting upwards now as he drove three fingers in and out of himself, trying to loosen himself enough that he would be able to take the toy. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and look at Nevermore, afraid of how the man must be looking at him right now.

Nevermore leaned onto the bed, and started to touch and kiss Eddy again, nibbling along his jaw, and sucking marks onto his throat, toying with his nipples. Edward hissed, sucking in a breath and arched his back into his touch.

“Describe it as you slide the toy in,” he ordered. “Tell me how it feels to be filled with a toy version of my cock,” he whispered. Edward’s eyes were shut tight, but he felt Nevermore slid the toy into his hand. “Slide this into your hole, Eddy, and tell me,” he sang.

Edward’s fingers curled around it, eager to finally get it inside of him. He could feel Nevermore, how close he was to him, the heat from his body and his breath, and he felt reassured, coaxed into saying all of these dirty things. He pressed the toy to his hole and began to push, gasping and throwing his head back as it slid inside of him.

“Fuuuckk..” he whined, “It feels so… so full… s-stretched.. _Ahh_ … fuck, it’s so much. It’s, oh, god, it’s so _deep…”_ He keened as he pushed it all the way in, letting it settle inside of him, filling him. He started to pump it a little, in and out of himself, trying to replicate the way that Nevermore had fucked him.

“Beautiful,” Nevermore whispered to him. He then climbed on the bed in front of Edward, and Edward looked up at him with wide, desperate eyes. He was breathing heavily as Nevermore drew closer to him. “Now for the vibration,” he said as he pushed the button that controlled the vibe built into the dildo. He took one of Edward’s hands and helped him mount his leg, arranging them both for ideal friction. “Don’t forget, I want you to hump my leg until you mess your pretty panties,” he purred. “Feel free to scream and cry out. No one can hear you here but me,” he added, kissing him gently and then turning the kiss into a sharp little bite at the last moment.

Edward cried out as the vibration turned on, disoriented and falling forward as Nevermore manhandled him into the position he wanted him in. It was pure instinct that drove him forward from there, rutting his cock against Nevermore’s leg, feeling his ass clench around the toy.

“Ahh.. s..sir…” he reached out to grab a hold of him, clinging to his leg and letting himself go, rutting himself over and over, until his cock was dribbling precum and he was panting and moaning.

“It feels… it feels… Fuck, please, I wanna cum _I wanna cumm…”_ He was getting faster, given over entirely to chasing that high.  
  
When he did cum, he screamed, curling over himself and spending himself. He rutted himself through the orgasm, felt the warm stickiness cling to the panties he was wearing. He hardly even had the presence of mind to feel shame, there was only warm bliss spreading through his body before he collapsed forwards, boneless and exhausted.

Nevermore smiled down at Edward. He stroked his hair gently, and then slowly pushed and pulled his loose body until he was lying in a more comfortable position.

“I’m going to clean and change you,” he told him. He went and got a warm washcloth, and peeled off Edward’s panties which were now dripping with cum, along with the rest of the outfit. He then wiped him down, only teasing him a little. Edward felt him wrapping the soft fuzzy robe around his shoulders, bundling him up again like a warm little burrito.

“Well done, my pet. You did so well.” Nevermore’s voice sounded almost authentically affectionate, and Edward felt, insanely enough, like he could trust him. “Now rest. You’ll need your stamina up for all the fun I have planned for us,” he whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Edward felt a flutter of anxiety at the promise of ‘fun’ for the coming days… anything Nevermore had planned could, in Edward’s experience, be extremely pleasurable, or absolutely terrible. But he was too tired to make any complaints, and the bed was so soft and he was so warm and comfortable.  
  
He watched Nevermore change his clothes from the formal wear that he wore during the day, into something looser and more comfortable that looked like pyjamas. It wasn’t a strip tease at all, but he saw him naked for a brief few moments and his eyes wandered his fit body. God, what was wrong with him? When he was fully dressed again, Edward watched him get into the bed next to him, and he shifted to the side to make room. With Nevermore’s arms around him, Edward was soon lulled by the warmth and comfort off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, he woke up.  
  
Nevermore was slumbering in the bed, seemingly without a care in the world. He seemed absolutely certain of his own safety, despite having brought an enemy, unbound, to his private chambers. Well, Edward didn’t exactly plan on trying to hurt him. He carefully got out of the bed, moving slowly so as not to wake him, and putting his feet gently on the ground.  
  
His heart was pounding. This was his chance. He had to learn a bit about where he was, and maybe find a way out. He walked around the bedroom, taking in the various things that Nevermore had in here, and feeling once again a little awed at the luxury that the supervillain lived in. He was careful not to touch anything for fear of making a sound.  
  
Then he reached the door, and found it locked. He sighed, disappointed, but not surprised. Of course, Nevermore didn’t trust him _that_ much, not yet. He supposed that he would have to earn Nevermore’s trust over time, which didn’t sound so horrible anymore. Maybe, even, it would continue to be pleasurable. Maybe that was a problem. He shook his head, wanting to clear the confusion from his thoughts, and softly returned to the bed.  
  
He climbed into the covers, and felt his heart jump into his throat when Nevermore turned over. But he didn’t wake up. Edward’s heart rate slowed again after he’d stayed still as a statue for a good few minutes, and then he let his body relax and settle back into the bed. His body felt exhausted, and he was very quickly falling back asleep. As he dropped off, he ended up curling up against Nevermore, glad for his warm, comforting presence, even in his subconscious. He reached for him in the night, seeking him and nuzzling close to him. In this way he slept better, deeper, than he had in some time.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore and Eddy have some fun.

Nevermore had hoped that Eddy would behave himself, but he wasn’t surprised when he felt the bed dip in the middle of the night when he climbed off. Neither was he surprised to hear him try the door. A part of him was annoyed that Eddy even thought that would work – as if Nevermore would be so careless and trusting. He feigned sleep until Eddy crawled back into bed, and nodded off. He was surprised when he curled into him while he slept, even though he was probably just seeking comfort and warmth. Still, it was nice.

He lay awake for a while, just thinking. He felt like a mess inside. He was being foolish, keeping Eddy, letting him stay in his room. He wanted him close though. Not just to keep an eye on him, but because he liked touching him, and seeing his every reaction. He was so responsive, and full of life. He wanted to treasure that, to treasure _him_. He had spent decades working, and building the League. He hadn’t had time for things like relationships, or feelings. Sex had been a thing he sometimes indulged in, but not like this. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. He watched Eddy’s sleeping face in the pale light streaming through the curtains. He looked almost at peace. Perhaps one day he would be.

Eventually he fell asleep, though it wasn’t very long before he was waking up once more. He received a text from Martha, letting him know she had cleared his schedule for the day as he was in a “delicate time” with his new pet. There was also a picture of the burnt up remains of his gift to her from the previous day, covered in what was likely piss. Bless her, she was the best assistant ever. He put his phone aside, and looked down to see Eddy’s face buried in his chest, sound asleep, and looking even cuter somehow, which was terribly unfair. He placed a kiss to his head, and then untangled himself for a moment.

Climbing out of bed on silent feet, he made his way to his toy drawer. Inside was a set of toys he had never used before. He pulled them out, one at a time, checking them over. Each one was in perfect condition. He then went into his closet and pulled out the matching gear that would help him to walk about like the pet he was. He debated just putting him into the gear while he slept, but there was something about him choosing to put something on that was just so much more fun. Instead he tucked it into his bedside drawer for later. While Eddy continued to sleep, Nevermore got dressed.

He was happy and grateful to have the day to himself, where he could spend it just with Eddy. He also had breakfast sent up for them. After all, Eddy would need to keep his strength up if he wanted to keep up with Nevermore’s plans. He heard Eddy moving as he began to wake up, and when he looked at him he was looking about in confusion. He must have forgotten where he was. There was a wary look on his face, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. Nevermore found himself laughing softly under his breath. Eddy really was too cute.

There was a small knock on his door, and Eddy startled. Nevermore answered – their breakfast had arrived. Perfect timing.

“Good morning,” he said, as he rounded the corner with the tray full of food. “We have bacon and eggs, fruit, and bagels with cream cheese. What are you feeling like this morning?” he asked, setting the tray down on the bedside table. “Also I have something fun planned for today, and I think you’ll enjoy it. But breakfast first,” he insisted, taking a small bowl of fruit and half a bagel for himself. “And, lucky us, my assistant cleared my schedule so we can spend the day together. She’s so thoughtful. I should really introduce you to her at some point. She’s lovely. Quite gifted too, and not just with her powers,” he added. “Did you sleep well?” he asked before popping a piece of melon in his mouth.

Eddy’s stomach gave a loud rumble, making Nevermore smile around his bagel. He was looking ready to run away already, and he could see him fighting himself, to be good, to behave. 

“I think I did…” Eddy answered, as his eyes went to the breakfast tray. Nevermore handed him the other half of his bagel, which he accepted. “Um.. thank you, Sir.” he said “…for letting me sleep here, I mean. It was… nice.”

Nevermore had to bite back the urge to scoop him into his arms. Instead he settled on ruffling his hair.

“It was nice for me too actually. I’m not used to having anyone in my personal space, but I found it enjoyable. Surprising, but not unwelcome,” he said. He took a sip of tea, letting the heat and caffeine do its magic.

He sat back, watching Eddy nibble away at his breakfast. Every little shift in expression delighted Nevermore. Even from eating breakfast, he learned little things about him, like which fruit he chose first, and which he saved for last, or how much cream cheese he preferred. He hummed around his cup, basking in the quiet moment between them.

Once Eddy had finished eating and the food was off to the side, Nevermore reached into the bedside table, pulling out a set of cat ears on a headband.

“You know, I noticed you seem to like cuddling, and being pet, and I thought to myself, what would be more fun than pretending to be a cat for a day?” he said, taking another sip from his cup of tea. He looked over the edge to watch Eddy’s expression, especially as he tossed a headband at him.

Eddy picked up the headband, and Nevermore could see the confusion, and disbelief – that it was all he wanted. He smiled to himself.

“….Pretend to be a cat? You want me to… uh… crawl around and meow at you?” Eddy asked. Nevermore could practically hear the ‘where’s the catch’ that was left unsaid. Eddy was frowning at the cat ears, poking them like he could force them to reveal their deep, dark secrets. It was precious beyond reason, and Nevermore couldn’t help but smile.

“Basically,” he said. “I also have a tail,” he told him, tossing the tail attached to a butt plug to him. “And a suit that will help you get into character,” he added. “And this adorable collar with a bell,” he said, holding it up and jingling it. It was pink, with a bow above the bell, and Eddy would look perfect in it, he was certain. “It’s very exciting. I’ve never found anyone worth using this with before, and I know you’ll be perfect at it,” he said, sighing wistfully. “We can do everything a cat does, like play, and cuddle, and I can pet you – it will be great,” he explained.

He could see the apprehension on Eddy’s face, and laughed. He was so nervous – much like a cat. “Don’t look so worried! This is meant to be fun and relaxing. You’ve had a couple of difficult days after all,” he told him. “And it’s not like I don’t get anything out of this either – I get to see more of your cute side,” he said, smiling at him. If he left out a few details, well, he’d discover them eventually, and besides, he didn’t want him to be too embarrassed just yet.

Eddy was glaring at the accessories, frowning, a light blush already colouring his cheeks. He swallowed hard, and then nodded, whether to Nevermore or to himself was hard to say. Either way he had made up his mind. “…Um… okay… I guess that doesn’t sound… too bad…” he murmured softly.

Nevermore smiled, and clapped his hands together once. Eddy was going to play. He couldn’t be more excited.

“Excellent. Then let me help you into the suit, since it’s a bit tricking and then we can get you all decked out,” he said. The suit made it so he had to walk on his elbows and knees, locking the arms and legs into position, with pads to help stabilize and reduce the pressure. He stripped him of the robe, leaving him naked, and then started to bind him up into the suit. 

“How does that feel?” he asked, looking at Eddy’s bound form. Now he was starting to look the part. He slipped the headband on, smiling at how cute the ears looked on him. Eddy looked like he was trying not to panic. 

“I.. um… I can’t move…” Eddy complained, looking up at Nevermore with his big, green eyes. Nevermore pat his head.

“It is a bit tricky to get used to at first, also, you’re at a bit of an awkward angle. Once you’re on the floor it will be easier,” he assured him. “Now, time for the tail,” he said. Eddy was on the bed, so it wasn’t surprising that moving was all but impossible on the soft surface. 

He grabbed some lube, and turned Eddy’s body so his ass was facing him. Outside of the straps of the suit, he was naked, and the view was spectacular. Nevermore slicked up his fingers, and pressed against Eddy’s hole, easing in a finger, allowing him to adjust to a small intrusion. He wiggled it back and forth, rubbing along the edge of the tight muscle. When he seemed to be relaxing a bit, he removed the finger, and lubed up the butt plug. It was heavy and would be impossible to ignore.

He pressed the tip of the plug to his entrance.

“Deep breath, pet,” he said, and then pressed the plug in as Eddy exhaled. It slipped into place, the long, fluffy black tail twitching with the contractions of his insides. The fur was rubbing against Eddy’s ass and the backs of his legs, and Nevermore was sure it would be an interesting, and stimulating experience. Once the plug was done, all that was left was the collar. He turned his new kitten to face him, and watched his face as he slid the soft collar around his neck. The little bell jingled, and he locked it into place.

“You look so good,” he cooed, unable to help himself from praising him. “The perfect little kitten.”

He lifted him up and placed him on the floor, holding him up as he found his balance. Once he was stable on his new ‘legs’ he sat back to admire his work. He really looked far too cute. It was going to be hard to keep his hands to himself. Eddy was trying to move about but kept losing his balance. He stumbled forward, and just managed to stop himself from face planting. He was already out of breath and they had just started.

“Ahh.. I uh.. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…” Eddy muttered, looking up at Nevermore with a slightly distressed expression.

Poor dear. Nevermore got off the bed, and crouched in front of him.

“Now, now, animals don’t know how to talk. Only little meows and mews for you,” he said. He sat down on the ground, and pulled Eddy against him, rubbing him, and scritching his head, and petting through his hair. “You must think like a cat,” he said softly, rubbing under Eddy’s chin. “What do cats like? How do they think? What do they do for attention?” he said. “Right now you’re a helpless kitten, and my job is to take care of you,” he explained.

Eddy frowned for a moment, flushing bright red with embarrassment. He then slowly, ever so slightly, leaned into Nevermore, tilting his head up so he could keep stroking under his chin.

“Um.. Me..meow..?” Eddy tried.

Nevermore was going to die. He was too precious! He had done nothing in his life to deserve such a blessing as Eddy hesitantly saying ‘meow’ to him while blushing. It was too much. Eddy wasn’t done though. He raised his ‘paw’ and tapped his leg. It was amusing and sweet how much he was struggling – trying so hard to be good and get into the game. Eddy tapped him a few more times.

“Does my sweet kitten want something?” he asked, continuing to pet him. “I think, kitten, if you manage to last one hour like this, I’d like to give you use of your arms and legs again. But you need to earn that first,” he told him. He rubbed over Eddy’s naked stomach, avoiding his cock – that would wait for later.

He rubbed Eddy’s cheek, and placed a series of kisses across his face, nuzzling their noses together in a gentle display of affection. Eddy dipped his head into Nevermore’s lap and rolled over, arching his back a little so his tummy was invitingly on display. Then he looked up at Nevermore, shyly meeting his eyes, blushing brightly, and gave a hesitant, “m..mew…”

He was sure his heart stopped for a moment. His hands rubbed over Eddy’s stomach, and he could feel his muscles flutter beneath his touch. He pet over his smooth skin, across his belly, along his sides. “You’re such a good kitty,” he cooed at him. His other hand was still petting his head. It was relaxing and yet exciting at the same time, seeing him slowly ease into the role. He moved his hand down, and stroked the tail, letting the plug pull a bit on his hole before returning to his belly. He looked down at him, cataloguing each little expression he made, wanting to commit them all to memory. He let his thumb trace his cheek, and across his lips.

Eddy seemed to shudder at each caress, moaning when he played with the tail, his hips bucking upwards. He turned his face, trying to nuzzle in against Nevermore’s thigh, and then he did the cutest thing yet – he purred. It was small, and hesitant, and everything Nevermore could have asked for. He waved his paw at him with a small whine, and then, as if possessed by a real cat, he started to bat at Nevermore’s tie.

Nevermore watched as Eddy batted at his tie. He wasn’t sure what to do with that, other than watch at first. Then he took the tie and started to tease him with it, moving it about, and brushing it across his face. It was taking all his will power not to simply pull him into his arms and squeeze him, and cuddle him, and bury his face in his neck. 

“Can you get the tie?” he asked him, flicking it about still. “Can you catch it?”

He watched Eddy as he fought to catch the tie, first with his “paws” and then with his teeth. Nevermore couldn’t hold back the pleased laughter that escaped him. He hadn’t had fun like this…had he ever had fun like this? Eddy, being the determined person that he was, worked to flip himself so he could chase after it better, but lost his footing, and landed face first in Nevermore’s chest. There was a small pout on his face as he let out the world’s saddest ‘Mrow’. He tried to get up, but he was stuck.

“Oh my, what a clumsy kitty you are,” Nevermore said, pleased to have him pressed against him. His fingers traced down his spine, and over the still fading bruises on his ass. His other hand was cupping Eddy’s head closer, and he kissed his hair. “Whatever shall I do with you, hmm?” he asked before burying his nose in his hair. He made a mental note that at some point Eddy would need a bath – maybe a sponge bath would be nice, he thought, smiling to himself.

  
  


  
“Would my playful kitty like a treat?” he asked. He had gotten his chef to prepare a small batch of tiny cookies for them. He pulled the bag out of his pocket and gave it a small shake, the cookies making a pleasant rustling sound.

Eddy stared at the bag, and batted at it. He whined a little, and licked his pink lips. “Mew..mew..” He looked up at Nevermore with wide eyes, and then made a small snap at the bag with his teeth.

Nevermore laughed at his kitty’s silly antics, ruffling his hair.

“You really are too precious,” he told him. He pulled a treat from the bag – delighted that they were shaped like tiny fish, and held it out for him on his palm. The cookies smelled of cinnamon and had a sweet berry filling. He had tried a round version of them earlier, and they were delicious.

“Here, you are my sweet,” he said, bringing his hand closer to Eddy’s mouth. Eddy took the treat from him, and moaned as he began to chew. He looked up at Nevermore, licking his lips as he batted at him for more.

“Mroww!” Eddy said, his eyes wide as he begged for more treats.

Nevermore had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning too much. Eddy was being positively adorable. He didn’t want to give him too many treats, but he allowed for two more before tucking the bag away.

“Too many treats at once aren’t good,” he said, poking Eddy’s cute little nose. “But if you’re a good boy I’ll give you a few more in a bit,” he promised. 

He decided he really should bathe Eddy. He had been through a lot, and being clean would likely help him feel a bit better. He would need to free up his limbs so he could get him properly clean, and it had been almost an hour anyway, so the timing was right. He went to unbuckle an arm, when he saw Eddy staring at the place he had stashed the treats. He blinked however, when he realized his arms and legs were being freed. Nevermore massaged them for a bit, to help ease any discomfort. Eddy was looking confused though.

“…mew?” he asked.

Nevermore could almost hear the questions being asked by that single ‘mew’. They weren’t done though.

“It’s been about an hour, and you need to stretch. It also occured to me that my kitty hasn’t had a bath, and while I’m sure you’d love to lick yourself clean, I thought an actual bath might be nicer,” he said. He kissed Eddy’s cheek, helping him out of his lap. “Washroom is this way,” he said, walking away slow enough that Eddy could keep up at a fast crawl.

The washroom was large and he had set up a litter box for Eddy. He was sure that Eddy would hold his pee until bursting before using it, but that was fine. It was more the thought of it, and the way he would blush that Nevermore wanted anyway.

He turned to the tub, and turned on the water, testing it to make sure it wasn’t too hot, and he added a nice scented oil to the mix, and some epsom salts to help relieve any aches or pains.

“Now,” he said, turning to look at Eddy. “Let’s get you into that bath.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy really gets into the petplay.

Edward had let himself fall into the role over the last hour. At first he had been hesitant about it. Shy. It had sounded so absurd after all… pretend to be a cat? He’d felt painfully stupid when he’d tried his first meow. But, he had reasoned, it was certainly better than being tortured, and he’d just managed to gain a slight amount of freedoms, so it was in his best interest to keep Nevermore pleased with him while he looked for an escape opportunity. So despite how embarrassed he was about it, he played along. And it wasn’t long before he found himself dropping into the role with surprising ease.  
  
He liked being a kitten. Nevermore had been right, it _was_ relaxing. He didn’t have to think about much of anything, he could give in to his urges without fear or embarrassment, he could just play around. It wasn’t bad, it was fun. Even not being able to move very well seemed to put him in a strange headspace, one where his actions didn’t have to be thought about carefully, one where all he had to do was exist. He felt more confident and free with each ‘meow’. He could feel the plug in him too, shifting inside of him with each movement he made, but it was less a sexual feeling as a comforting one. It made his body tingle pleasurably, and helped to ease him into a headspace that was all about feelings, and not about thought at all.  
  
By the time Nevermore brought out the little treats, he was only too happy to mrow and paw at him for them. They were so good, so sweet, and he felt, for that moment, that if this was all that was ever expected of him in life it wouldn’t be so bad… sitting in Nevermore’s lap meowing for treats was positively blissful. He was a little jostled, then, when the treats were taken away again. After all, a cat couldn’t understand logic like “not good for you” or “too much”… a cat just wanted. Edward found that he liked just thinking in very basic terms and was soon pouting and staring at the stashed away treats for a good few moments before he shook himself out of it. Nevermore was removing the restraints that had locked his arms away.

He blinked, unsure what to do with himself now that he had a bit more freedom of movement. He looked up at Nevermore curiously, tilting his head. Was the cat thing over? Was this playtime up? “…mew?” He asked, unsure if Nevermore wanted him to go back to talking like normal or not.

Nevermore smiled at him, rubbing his legs and arms, and Edward could feel the rush of circulation coming back to them. He was leaning into the touch, feeling rather pleased to be close to him. Was this what life could be like all the time?

“It’s been about an hour, and you need to stretch. It also occurred to me that my kitty hasn’t had a bath,” Nevermore said to him, “and while I’m sure you’d love to lick yourself clean, I thought an _actual_ bath might be nicer.”  
  
Edward followed him, slowly crawling on hands and knees. Nevermore hadn’t told him he could stand up yet, after all, and he found that he wasn’t ready to let go of the kitten persona, not just yet. So he kept up with him, leaning slightly against his legs as he walked, and led him to the bathroom. Edward watched as Nevermore set the bath up, pouring in hot water and some nice smelling bath oils and salts. The room was soon filled with the pleasant scent of flowers and vanilla.

“Now, let’s get you into that bath.” Nevermore gestured towards the tub. Edward actually thought a bath sounded amazing. He hadn’t realized until Nevermore had mentioned it, but he hadn’t had a bath or a shower since before he was captured, and… he probably _really_ needed one. Feeling nice and clean and not so grimy from days of stress and sex would be blissful.  
  
But… he paused to consider as he looked at the tub. He was still technically a ‘cat’ right now, wasn’t he? An idea formed in his mind, one that he wasn’t really… _sure_ of, but that sounded like fun. Cats hated being bathed. He’d done it before and ended up scratched all to hell. Would… would Nevermore like it if he resisted him? This was a game, right? It wouldn’t count as being bad if he did it to stay in character, would it?  
  
He worried for a few minutes, biting his lip and trying to decide. It sounded like a fun way to play… he kind of wanted to feel Nevermore have to be a bit rougher with him, maybe manhandle him into the tub and hold him down. His heart beat a little faster at the thought, and his face heated in a blush to think of his hands on him. But would it make Nevermore _angry?_  
  
Well… if there was one thing he had learned so far, it was that Nevermore liked it when he gave in to the… weirder things that had been occurring to him. And he could apologize if Nevermore was angry…  
  
He hoped Nevermore would catch on that he was being playful, not wilfully disobedient, and slowly backed away, making an exaggeratedly frowny face at the tub and hissing through his teeth.

He watched as Nevermore blinked, a surprised look on his face for a moment, and his heart skipped a beat as he worried that he might scold him for real. But then his expression dropped into a smile, and Edward relaxed again. “Now kitten,” Nevermore cajoled him, “I know you don’t like the water, but you haven’t bathed in days,” His voice was soft, and he was now slowly walking towards him. Edward’s heart pattered in his chest as he slowly backed up against the wall, continuing to make little hissing noises. Oh, god, Nevermore cornering him like that was doing things to hi,  
  
“One way or another, you’re getting in that tub,” Nevermore was grinning, viciously, and then he reached for him.  
  
“Mrowl!!” Edward hissed louder, and darted out of the room to run back to the bedroom. He felt weirdly excited about the inevitable wrestling that was sure to follow. It was strange, he hadn’t actually _had_ a chance to fight him before, not for real, and now it was within the confines of a very strange and surreal game where he was pretending to be a cat but for some reason it felt good, it felt exciting.  
  
As Nevermore perused him, he turned to swipe at him with his hand, but curled his fingers in so that his hand formed the shape of a paw, so that instead of a scratch it was really just a light bap, and then dove away from his reach. His heart was racing, and the exertion made him feel the plug in his ass, which just made it more exciting. He wanted Nevermore to catch him and wrestle him, but he wanted him to have to really work for it to get him, first.  
  
“Here, kitty, kitty,” Nevermore called as he chased after him, his voice light and playful. Since Edward had his arms and legs freed, he was able to move much faster than he could in the full get up. He crouched by the far side of the bed, staring at Nevermore over it, and watched as he launched himself at him. Edward darted away just before he could make contact. Nevermore hopped to his feet, and circled him again.

“Come now, pet, I won’t hurt you,” Nevermore’s breathing was picking up from the exertion of the chase, and so was Edwards. He was enjoying the chase, the runaround, though he was careful to try not to crash into any of Nevermore’s things. He didn’t want the little game to get too out of hand, after all. It was fun, getting to play at resisting him like this, and from Nevermore’s tone and actions he thought that he had understood Edward’s intentions and he wouldn’t be in trouble for it. He watched Nevermore closely before Nevermore lunged at him again, and he halted as he felt him grab him by the tail.

Edward halted with a moan, that made him shudder and stumble into his arms. It felt good… oh, god, that felt good, but he was supposed to be fighting… He gave a frustrated, pouty _“mroooowll…”_ and bapped at him again with his ‘paws’, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

“Ah – ah, my pet,” Nevermore’s grip closed on him as he squirmed in his arms. “You’ve escaped me long enough I think. Now, in you go.” Edward found himself scooped up, and quickly carried to the tub, where he was plopped into the water. Bath water splashed everywhere, soaking them both. Immediately Edward felt the warmth spread through his body, lulling him. He smiled and playfully batted a bit of water to splash Nevermore some more, putting up a few last fronts of ‘resistance’ before he let the water just relax him.  
  
“Oh, you really are the best kitty in the whole world,” Nevermore said with a smile. “I haven’t had this much fun in years,” he said. Edward blushed as he took in those words of praise. “I promise to dry you very well after,” he said. “For now, let me wash you, alright?” He grabbed Eddy by the collar, hooking his fingers through it, as he reached for a washcloth.  
  
Edward had no intention of trying to move again. He was so lulled by the warm water, the nice smelling salts, and the sweet words that Nevermore was speaking to him that he felt almost half asleep; perhaps a combination from the physical exertion and the kitten-space his mind had gone to, the adrenaline and then the rewards. He leaned into Nevermore, nodding slowly, his eyes half lidded as his mind relaxed, and said something that he didn’t even realized he said.  
  
“…yes, Master.”  
  
It had felt right, he was a kitten after all, and what would his owner be called if not that? It didn’t really register to him that he had said it, half out of it as he was, his heart beating in his chest and his mind falling into half slumbg, and he certainly wouldn’t have said it under different circumstances… but right now, in this moment, it felt _right._ Just like it felt right to let Nevermore pour soap and water over him and clean him, sooth him and pamper him.

  
  


Nevermore leaned forward and kissed him softly, and Edward wished he really could purr like a cat. He let him gently wash his skin, cleaning off the sweat and grime. He took his time, getting every inch of skin, shifting him every so often so he could reach more of him.   
  
Edward was truly half asleep as Nevermore washed his hair. He felt his eyelids going heavy, fluttering as Nevermore’s fingers moved through his hair, massaging the soap into his scalp. It was heavenly. He leaned against the side of the tub, his head practically in Nevermore’s lap as he poured water through his locks and rinsed him clean.

“Poor kitty is all tired out,” he said softly. “You did so well today, pet. I’m _very_ pleased with you,” Edward felt like his heart was soaring as he was scooped back out of the tub, and wrapped in a thick, warm towel. Nevermore patted him dry, and then pulled out the hair dryer, blowing the warm air over all the rest of him. He felt warmed right down to his bones, clean and relaxed and floppy with a happy exhaustion.

“I think my kitty needs a nap,” Nevermore said, brushing his fingers through Eddy’s hair, smoothing it out. Edward looked up at him through sleepy eyes, and waited patiently. Nevermore reached out and removed the now soaking wet kitty ears, and set them aside to dry, and then his fingers were undoing the collar as well. Edward frowned a little at that, feeling strangely bereft without it on. Hadn’t Nevermore said he was going to put a collar on him? At the time Edward had been horrified at the thought but right now… he had liked the ease with which it allowed Nevermore to guide and control him. That was strange. He shook himself a little bit more awake and chased the thought away.  
  
It must just be the tiredness talking.  
  
“Um…. Sir?” He looked at him, a little unsure if he was supposed to be talking yet, but the cat ears were off and so were all the bindings and it seemed like the game was over, and he wanted to ask something, something that was burning in his mind.

“Yes, pet?” Nevermore’s hands were trailing over his back, gently caressing him. Edward almost preened under his touches, enjoying the moment before he started.  
  
“You keep saying so many nice things…that I’m wonderful, the best, you’ll never let me go… do you mean them? Or…” he huffed a short, almost cheeky laugh, “or do you say that to _all_ your kidnapping victims?”  
  
His emotions towards Nevermore were quite intense… the most intense feelings he’d probably ever had towards anyone. Probably the only person who had come close in terms of devotion towards an authority figure had been Captain Thunder… and _he_ had walked out on him. He felt like it would be horribly unfair if Nevermore didn’t mean it, just like… like Captain Thunder hadn’t meant anything.

Nevermore paused in his touches, before he gently cupped Edward’s face in his hands. Edward found himself looking into his eyes, a very serious expression on his face.

“I mean every word of it. I usually don’t speak much to the people I…deal with in this context. You are the only exception. If -” He stopped for a moment, like he was debating saying something. Edward held his breath, feeling as though he was standing on the edge of a cliff, just waiting for the next moment.

“If anything bad were to happen to you, I would be…more than upset. I mean it, you are _mine,_ and no one else can have you. If they want you then they’ll have to fight me for you, because as far as I’m concerned you belong with me,” Nevermore’s voice cracked a little there, and Edward’s heart skipped a beat. Did he mean that? Truly? “In truth, you’re probably the first person I’ve ever fa-” He stopped. Paused again. Edward’s mind was racing. What had he been about to say, then? He could scarcely imagine.  
  
Eventually Nevermore cleared his throat, and patted his head. “I hope that answers your question,” he said at last.  
  
Edward blinked back the tears in his eyes, nodding eagerly, and found himself moving forward in an instant to hug him. He didn’t really know if he was allowed to, but he did it anyways, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his chest.  
  
“Thank you Sir…” He whispered, feeling strange emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with. He was tired, and falling fast, nestled up against Nevermore’s body, and muttered “…I’m still mad at you for ruining my life though.” before he fell completely asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense between Nevermore and Eddy...but is it too much?

Nevermore _wasn’t_ panicking. Had he really fallen in – he could barely even think the words. He wasn’t supposed to love him. Want him, keep him, covet him, lock him away? Sure. But love? It was ridiculous, wasn’t it? A man like him, a villain…he didn’t exactly do _love._ Yet, he couldn’t deny the way Eddy calling him ‘ _Master’_ had stolen his breath, and made him all soft inside. It was impossible to look at Eddy, asleep in his arms, and not feel something. Had he really found someone he could…love? Was it too much to hope for?

He lay Eddy down on the bed, tucking him in.

“You called me Master,” he said softly, careful not to wake him.

What a strange twist of fate, that he should fall for his captive. He shook his head. What was he doing? How could he ever expect Eddy to love him in return? After all he had done to him, and would do to him…it was surely an impossible love to have. Nevermore climbed onto the bed, and snuggled in next to him, watching him as he slept – a new favourite pastime it seemed. The words, ‘Yes, Master’ continued to echo in his mind, and it caused a blush to warm his cheeks, a soft smile lighting his face.

“You really are too much,” he sighed.

He wrapped his arms around him, and lay next to him. He would wait for Eddy, he decided. If it took a day, or a month, or even the rest of his life, he would wait. It was likely he would hate Nevermore forever, but there was a softness there, forming inside Eddy, a ‘Yes, Master’ that gave him a glimmer of hope. What if they could love each other? What if…what if he could ease Eddy from his pain, and suffering, and loneliness? Nevermore knew how that felt now. After all, wasn’t that what Eddy was doing for him?

He had to laugh at himself though. Eddy was supposed to be a distraction, but he was turning into his everything instead. He really was too soft. It had only been a few days…had he always been this prone to his emotions? He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

At some point Nevermore had fallen asleep, and he awoke to the feeling of being stared at. For a moment he felt a spike of adrenaline, that he was in danger – until he remembered where he was and with whom. Not that Eddy wasn’t a danger, but he suspected that Eddy was watching him sleep, much as he had watched Eddy sleep. He relaxed again, and reached out, finding him perfectly positioned for a hug. Nevermore wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in even closer, and snuggled down into his soft hair. Now that he’d been washed, Eddy smelled a bit like him, which he found he liked quite a bit.

“Hello, pet. Did you just wake up?” he asked, surprised that he had fallen asleep, and that he hadn’t woken up first. Eddy nodded, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” he said. He paused for a moment and asked a very tentative, if painfully polite, “Um… did you sleep well, Sir?” 

Nevermore hummed for a moment.

“I did,” he said. “Thank you for asking,” he added. After all, it wasn’t like Eddy needed to ask. He appreciated the gesture, and if it gave Nevermore false hope, no one could judge him but himself. The only other person who ever asked him how he slept was Martha – which reminded him to check his phone. 

Her daily report was there, waiting for him, and once again no one had noticed Eddy was missing. That was unacceptable. How could no one have noticed yet? It had been days! It wasn’t even like he wanted him to be found or anything, but the thought of people not even noticing that he was gone was upsetting him for some reason. Maybe he should send pictures to the press? Eddy wouldn’t like it but he didn’t need to know. Then again, did they need that kind of attention?

Nevermore frowned and tossed his phone aside before he scooped Eddy into his arms. He had a fun idea.

“Would you like to know what we’re going to do today?” he asked him, kissing his face. Now that he had come to realize his feelings, it was even harder to hold back. He just wanted to touch him.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice in the matter?” Eddy asked, offering a rather wry smile. It seemed he could at least laugh a bit, despite the state of his life. Nevermore was surprised that he wasn’t pulling away from him, but he wasn’t going to look that particular gift horse in the mouth.

“There’s always a choice, dear, it’s whether or not you can live with the consequences of your choice that matters,” Nevermore said seriously. “But I suppose you haven’t had much in the way of options to choose from,” he admitted. He didn’t exactly regret his actions or decisions. How could he when they had led Eddy to him? He did know that they were cruel however, especially to one as soft and gentle as Eddy.

“Still, I think we’ll have another fun day,” he said, squeezing him tight. “Though I suspect that you might need a bit to get into it,” he added, kissing his head again. “Let’s go to the kitchen for some food, and then we’re going to try something new!” he told him.

Nevermore wasn’t quite ready to release him yet, but he forced himself to relax his hold anyway. Staying in bed wouldn’t achieve anything. He took Eddy’s hand as he untangled himself from the bed, pulling him along with him.

“Ready?” he asked.

He could feel the tension in Eddy, the fear that still lingered when they were together. He knew the fear was unavoidable, so there was nothing to do but push through it. As they moved through the house, he used his powers to twist reality, making sure the way out wasn’t visible. He was sure Eddy would try to escape still, and he didn’t want him knowing how to get out just yet. One day, when they were in a better place of trust. For now though, he kept his people hidden from him, and made hallways where there weren’t any, and so on. 

They ate in relative silence, and once they were done, he took Eddy by the hand again and led him deeper into the building. There was a room that had exceptional lighting inside of it, and drapery for days, and plush carpeting, toys galore. He had built it a long time ago, a place for the staff to blow off steam. Martha was the only one who seemed to use it on a regular basis, but he didn’t mind. He knew a few of his subordinates would come and go from time to time. 

He had asked that they not be disturbed for a while. His plan wasn’t going to be easy, and he needed enough time to get Eddy where he wanted him.

“Here we are,” he said, ushering Eddy into the room. He closed the door, and a silent lock slid into place. He flicked a few switches and lights came on, centering on one spot in the room.

“Hmm, not quite the vision I had for you, but it will do,” he said as he moved into the room. “Today, I want to take some pictures of you – something sexy,” he said. “ A photoshoot.” The idea had come to him while he had debated what to do about people not noticing Eddy was gone, and what would be more fun?

Eddy was already blushing, his eyes darting around the room as he backed up towards the door. He wasn’t subtle at all.

“Um… pictures?” Eddy’s voice squeaked a little bit. “S-s-sexy pictures? Do we have to?” His eyes went to the door they had come through, and he could tell he wanted to bolt.

Nevermore had grabbed a camera, pretending not to notice Eddy panicking. He turned to see Eddy looking like a skittish kitten again. Nevermore shifted his weight, and then stalked closer to him, wrapping his hand around the back of Eddy’s neck, his thumb rubbing small circles at the base of his head.

“Oh, we do,” he purred. “I want to capture every inch of you,” he said. “I can blindfold you if it helps to not see the camera,” he told him. “I might blindfold you anyway,” he whispered teasingly, contemplating the idea.

He trailed his hand down Eddy’s neck, around to his collar bones, shifting his robe so it slid off his shoulder. 

“All trussed up, tied up, on display for me, showing off your perfect body – for my viewing pleasure, your body arching, the light catching your muscles,” he said, dragging his fingers lower, down his chest, his voice low. He leaned in and kissed Eddy, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away. “I want to see all of you, I want to keep it, preserve your image as you are right now -” he told him. “Even now, you’re making the loveliest face, and I want it all – every last bit of you.” He never wanted to forget this time, this feeling he had for Eddy. He wanted to capture it forever.

“I… Uuuuhhh.. I’m.. I’m not that great, really… you don’t need photos like that…” Eddy stuttered, continuing to back up until his back was against the door. Nevermore boxed him in. He wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

“You will, pet, one way or another,” he said, the threat clear. He grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. “This is happening,” he told him. His hand slid down to his throat, and he held him against the door. “And more than that, you’ll enjoy it.”

He didn’t mind that Eddy was hesitant, but he had limited time, and it was ticking away. Besides, his blushing face, and the way he kept breaking eye contact only to glance back and blush some more told him he rather liked that he was being mean, and pushy, and controlling. 

“So, are you going to be good, or are we doing this the hard way -” he asked, his other hand moving between Eddy’s legs, to cup his cock. Nevermore was delighted that he was halfway to hard already. “Oh dear. Already excited? Perhaps you like it ‘hard’?” he teased, giving it a squeeze. “Hm? Am I right? Or maybe you’re afraid of your slutty side, that once you see the pictures you won’t be able to deny what a whore you are anymore?” he growled, as he rubbed Eddy’s cock. “Which is it, _pet?”_ he asked, his tone going sharp. He hoped he wasn’t pushing too hard, but it was difficult to hold back. Eddy let out a small, strangled moan as he stroked his cock, his breathing coming hard and fast.

“P-P-Please, just… just… don’t show anyone…” Eddy whispered. Nevermore had to bite back a victorious smile. Eddy was such a good boy for him.

“We’ll see,” he whispered one last tease. 

Nevermore undid Eddy’s robe, letting it fall to the floor, and then shoved him in the direction he wanted him. There was already rope laid out, he noticed. Perfect. He grabbed a few bundles on his way. Eddy had lost his balance a bit when he shoved him, and now he grabbed him again, pulling him in by the throat, Eddy’s back against his chest.

“I’m going to hang you up like a decoration,” he told him. “Put you on display,” he taunted.

He slung the rope around them, snapping it in front of Eddy’s face, making him jump. They were going to have so much fun.

Nevermore started tying him up, wrapping his body in rope, Eddy barely putting up a struggle, and then he threw another rope over a hook in the ceiling, and started to work it into the bondage he had already started. He pulled hard, making Eddy rise into the air, the rope taking his weight. He continued to tie him up, his one leg going behind his head, the other straight out, his arms locked behind his back. His back was arched in a stunning curve that showed off his flexibility. Nevermore adjusted the lights, catching the way his muscles were stretching and bending and moving.

He also noticed that Eddy’s cock was still hard, and he took a smaller rope, and wrapped it around the base, and around his balls, keeping him trapped in that state. He took a few steps back…perfection.

“There you are,” he said, as he walked around him. “No more hiding for you,” he told him.

Nevermore had the camera out, and was snapping photo after photo, each one more delicious than the last. He had a hard time not fixating on all the lovely expressions Eddy was making, or on his dripping cock. He noticed the way his hips struggled to stay still, the way he tried to bite back his moans.

  
  


“You really are a delectable whore, you know,” he said, his voice low and teasing. “I think I might just have to fuck you like this,” he added, going round to his backside. He slid in between his splayed legs, and smacked Eddy’s ass just for good measure. “Would you like that, pet? Would you like feeling my cock fill you up while you hang there, helpless and needing?” he cooed.

He couldn’t contain himself. He wanted Eddy, _needed_ him, and if it meant being a bit mean…well, he knew he wasn’t a good person.

“Ahh…” Eddy whimpered, hesitating. He kept squirming, trying to hide, trying to run away from Nevermore, and he wouldn’t allow it. If Nevermore had to be honest with himself, so did Eddy. “I… please just… don’t take any pictures.. of that…” he breathed at last. He let his head fall forward, his body trembling in the ropes. Nevermore’s heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn’t outright said no to him.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked, breathless, and almost giddy with excitement.

He hung the camera around his neck so he could use both hands. He spread Eddy’s ass apart, and licked his hole. He had a small packet of lube in his back pocket but that wasn’t going to go far. He teased him for a while, licking him over and over, before finally pulling back. He did less prep than usual – he wanted him to really feel it. He slicked up his cock, and lined himself up, holding Eddy still in a bruising grip. He pressed forward as he pulled him pack, the tip of his cock spreading the muscle, and pushing inside. He stayed like that for a few seconds, savouring how tight he was, the way his muscles were contracting around him. Eddy was moaning, trying to move, whether towards him or away was difficult to tell.

“You feel amazing,” he purred. He picked up the camera, and let it focus, snapping a few pictures before he started to thrust. He turned the camera on to record – he wanted to be able to hear and see what he was feeling right in that moment. He grabbed the rope, as his fingers started to slip, and found the perfect position for fucking him.

“Do you like that, pet?” he asked. He thrust in hard, and fast – relentless in chasing the pleasure. “Your hole is getting used to me, I think. You keep pulling me in. Do you really like having my cock inside you that much?” he teased. “Maybe I should make another dildo copy, and strap it into you, so you can’t take it off without my say so? I bet you’d _love_ that. You’d be stuffed full -” he said, panting lightly. “Maybe I’d lock up that pretty cock of yours too so you can’t even get off. Just fucked forever without release? Would you like that?” he asked.

Filth fell from his lips, and Eddy was responding.

“Fuck, fuck fuuckkk..” Eddy whined, his hips trying to move back, to take more. His cock was leaking, and dripping onto the floor. Nevermore felt a swell of possessiveness. This was his to see, his to enjoy and love. Eddy belonged to him. “Ss..Sir… oh, god it feels.. Fuck it’s so deep…” he moaned.“N.Nevermore.. Sir…” he panted, trembling all over. He was trying to look back at Nevermore.

“Yes, pet, did you need something? I’m a bit busy fucking you right now,” he said, grinning to himself. “Also you didn’t answer my questions,” he said, admonishing him. In truth he didn’t expect him to even find the words when he was so far into it, but it was fun to tease him. “Maybe I should give you a tiny punishment,” he said, and he stopped moving. It was a challenge with the way Eddy’s hole kept tightening around him, but he was nothing if not stubborn when he wanted to be.

“There, I’ll move again when you’re ready to be honest,” he told him. He was still recording, and he hoped he was able to get all his filthy thoughts on camera. That one he really would keep to himself. Though that did give him a wicked idea – a live broadcast of them fucking to certain parties – hand picked of course. Eddy was shy and he could almost imagine how desperate and scared he would be to be fucked while people watched, and how much he would enjoy that. A thought for the future.

“Aahh… pleaseee…” Edward whined, now trying to rock himself back against him, but unable to get the amount of movement he needed to really do it. “Please fuck mee… p-p-please don’t stop… I…I want…” he paused, stumbling on his own thoughts. Nevermore could feel Eddy struggling with himself, with the words, and the thoughts Nevermore was pouring into him. He felt a wave of frustration at Eddy for never knowing how he felt. He was even angrier at himself though for wanting more. He couldn’t just be happy with how things were.

“Tell me what a whore you are, how badly you want my cock,” he growled. “Tell me that you love it when I control you, when I take you apart like this,” he continued. He let the camera hang around his neck again so he could dig his fingers into Eddy’s hips, his nails leaving angry red marks as he scratched his skin.

“Tell me how good the pain feels, the pleasure -” he went on. “How it twists you up inside, how it scares you to want this – to _need it._ You think I don’t see right through you? You try to act so tough, but here you are, moaning, begging me to fuck you, and you can’t even say exactly what it is you want. Stop running away,” he snarled. Eddy was always running away, acting innocent, when all he wanted to do was leave. He was always looking for an escape, and that was Nevermore’s fault. “Tell me what you want, Edward,” he snapped, the words sharp and biting. Eddy needed a damn push. Even if all that came out was ‘I don’t know’, he needed him to say it. They were both coiled so tightly inside, and he could see it, and if he could just tug the right string, and pull it loose, maybe they could get somewhere.

“I want… I want…” Edward was sobbing. “I want you to make me yours, I want you to fuck me up, hurt me, force me, god I just want to be… be… your.. your..” He was almost hyperventilating, trying to find the right words, trying to force them out when he found them. “I want to be your slave! Please.. Please do anything you want to me please… ff..fuck me, pleasee…” 

Nevermore ached at those words. He wanted them to be true, not just now, but always. He knew Eddy would regret those words once he had calmed down, but Nevermore refused to let him take them back.

“Then a slave you shall be, my pet,” he growled as he started fucking him again. He set a brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast. He could feel Eddy tightening around him again, his body wanting to cum, but he wouldn’t be able to with the ropes around his cock and balls. Nevermore wanted to drive him to the brink, before he let him cum, so he started tilting him, making shallow thrusts, and when he heard Eddy cry out he knew he was hitting his prostate. He was relentless, hitting it over and over, never letting up. He was getting close himself, but he wanted Eddy to cum on his cock, and only his cock.

Nevermore undid the rope keeping Eddy’s cock from cumming, letting the rope fall to the floor.

“You’re going to cum for me like the needy little whore you are, and you will do it with just my cock in your ass,” he growled.  
  
“Oh, god, yes yes yessss…!” Edward moaned, his eyes closed tight, his whole body taut and trembling, just barely holding on as Nevermore relentlessly fucked him. “Sir, Sir, Sirr.. M..Master!” He cried, 

Nevermore let out another growl as he came, filling Eddy with his cum. The whole world shifted for a moment – the realization of all that had happened. It wasn’t over yet though. In fact it was just beginning for them. Eddy had called him Master again.

He slid his cock out of Eddy’s hole, hissing at how sensitive he felt, and then pushed Eddy’s body downwards so his ass was in the air. He ran over to the table with the toys and found exactly what he was looking for – a butt plug. He brought it back over, and plugged up all his cum inside of Eddy’s hole, giving it a small pat to push it just a touch deeper. He then circled around his _slave_ and grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head up so their eyes could meet. Eddy’s eyes were full of tears and Nevermore wiped one away with his thumb, bringing it to his lips to taste. He didn’t miss the way Eddy’s eyes followed him.

“The plug in your ass,” he said. “Is so you don’t forget your words too quickly. Now, tell me who I am, _slave,”_ he purred. “Tell me, now that you’re satisfied,” he said. He was certain he would deny it, fight it…

Eddy looked at him and he could see the terror in his eyes, at his admission, and at how much he wanted it. Even still, he whispered, “…M.. Master…” with a hesitant awe in his voice. He was quiet for a moment, and then stronger he said, “Master.”

Nevermore felt like he was in a dream, a beautiful, wonderful dream in which Eddy was being honest, was giving him everything he wanted. He pet Eddy’s face, touching him. He wanted to lose himself in him, not even just physically but in a way that defied reason. Everything in him knew it was foolish to keep him, to have him…to love him. He couldn’t stop though. He had him in his grasp now, and like a child with a favourite toy, he simply couldn’t let go. God, he really was in love.

“Well done,” he said, voice soft once more. “I know that wasn’t easy for you,” he told him. Eddy was shaking, and crying, and Nevermore lowered the ropes, untying him bit by bit, kissing the marks left behind. When he was free of the bonds, Nevermore scooped him into his arms.

“I have something for you,” he whispered as he carried him to the elevator. He let them into his rooms, and laid Eddy on the bed. “Stay put,” he said, though he was pretty sure Eddy’s legs would have given out on him even if he did try to move.

Deep in his play room was a box, and inside was something special, something for the person he loved. He had purchased it on a whim, bored and lonely one day. He never thought he’d want to use it. His hands shook as he picked up the box. He cradled it to his chest as he made his way back to the bedroom.

“I want to give this to you, but I need you to know that this means something. That this isn’t a token I would ever give lightly,” he said, pulling out a silver collar. It was perfectly smooth with no clear open or close. It was enchanted by someone with quite the unique power. With a word it would become soft, and flow like water, encircling a neck. With another word it would harden, and never come off without the giver’s command. He had never thought he’d ever use it, and yet there he was, offering it to this young man who was once his enemy…probably still was if he was being honest. He knew it was wrong to want so much, to ask _so much_ , but if he didn’t…He felt a sense of desperation inside he had never felt in all his life.

“This marks you as mine and _only mine_ – do you understand?” he asked. He watched Eddy’s face, and his heart sank. Eddy looked terrified, but not as he had any time before. No – it went deeper than the surface fear of survival, or want and need, of sexual pleasure in a dark place. Eddy…was breaking. He had put that awful look on his face. He had pushed too far this time.

“I’m… I’m scared…” Eddy admitted, eyes wide and shining with tears. “I don’t know why I feel like this. I don’t know what’s ha..happening to me…” he sobbed, breaking down as he looked at the collar and at Nevermore. “Why… why… why do I… why do I want this?” He searched Nevermore’s face, looking for some kind of answer or explanation. Nevermore didn’t have what he wanted. He could see Eddy was struggling. It was obvious that this was difficult for him to understand. Not surprising. He was young, and likely had little experience with exploring the darker aspects of not only his sexuality but himself in general. He didn’t have a good answer for him though. He tried anyway, needing him to understand, to be alright…to love him back.

“You know, Edward,” he said, quiet and serious. “It’s alright to be scared. There’s nothing wrong with that, with not knowing or understanding this. Humans are complicated, our minds messy and confusing. It’s alright to find that frightening,” he told him. He placed the collar on the bed, and leaned in, placing his forehead to Eddy’s, his hand cupping the back of his head. “The real question is – _do you want this?_ If you do, then does the reason why really matter? I prefer silver over gold – I don’t know why, I just do. There’s no harm in not knowing the exact reasons for why we feel and experience what we do,” he said. “Sometimes the best course of action is to simply trust yourself, and do what _feels_ right. I can see your wheels spinning, overthinking each action, each word, and thought. Let go -” he whispered. “And be mine.”

Nevermore felt like crying himself. He could see it in Eddy’s eyes – he wanted to run for real this time, and he wouldn’t stop now. He was already withdrawing from his gaze. His heart ached. He had fucked it up. He looked at Eddy, so frightened, wanting for all the world to be free. He asked himself once more ‘What am I doing?’, and this time he really didn’t know. He wanted Eddy, more than he had wanted anyone in his entire life…but at what cost?

“Can I think about it? Please?” Eddy whispered. Nevermore could see though that he had already made his decision. 

Nevermore knew he should let him go. He had said he would wait…but should he? Hadn’t he hurt him enough? Even with the longing there, so clearly warring for dominance in his mind, Eddy still preferred running away from him. Shouldn’t he stop now? The problem was…he wasn’t ready yet. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him, pulling him under for a moment. His powers shuddered around him, the world changing. If Eddy wanted to escape, then he would let him escape…in a way. He’d let him go… _he would_ …he just needed a bit of time to say goodbye.

He stared longingly at the collar, and smiled. He never should have bought it. He ruffled Eddy’s hair, and stood up.

“Tell me in the morning then,” he said, locking his feelings away once more. There would be no morning for them. He packed up the collar, and returned it to its hidden spot. He then returned to the bedroom. 

“I have meetings to attend, and I’ll be gone all afternoon I’m afraid. Will you be alright on your own for a bit? I was a bit rough on you,” he said. It was hard to pretend he was alright, when he knew Eddy was going to leave. It was his own fault though. He knew that…of course Eddy would be afraid, would despise him…after all, he had ruined his life. Hadn’t he said so? 

“I… yeah, I’ll be fine. Um. I hope the meetings go well.” Eddy almost sounded upset. He wanted to believe that, wanted to believe he was wrong, but Eddy kept glancing at the door.

“Don’t worry, pet,” Nevermore said, seeing the look on his face. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he told him. “I promise.” Nevermore swallowed his hurt. He had no right to be upset. He got changed, giving himself a moment to breathe, and came back out in fresh clothing. He was shaking, and his heart felt like it was shattering. He was truly the biggest fool.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much by way of entertainment for you,” he said, frowning. “But you can read any of the books I have. There are a few interesting ones I think you may even enjoy,” he added, trying to keep his tone light. He was halfway to the door when he had a thought.

“Food. You’ll be hungry. Do you want me to have someone send something up for you?” he asked. “I really didn’t plan this day well at all,” he said with an exaggerated pout. “I want to curl up with you, and instead I have to go manage things…,” he whined. That part was an honest reaction. As much as he knew how important keeping on top of his ‘business’ was, he would have much preferred staying with Eddy. He looked at his watch. The meeting wasn’t for a bit yet, but he wanted to talk to Martha first.

“Um, yes please, food would be… good. Thank you. Um… I hope you get back soon,” Eddy said. Nevermore couldn’t look at him anymore.

“Yes…I’m sure,” he said, before walking out the bedroom door. He didn’t lock it this time, as there was no longer a point. He got into the elevator, and felt his body heave with a broken sob. He needed to keep it together. His power rippled out from him as he made an elaborate escape route for Eddy that would lead to a large, empty floor below them. There he would live, thinking he was back in the outside world…just until Nevermore was ready…

  
  


“Martha,” he called softly.

“Is everything alright Sir?” she asked, the moment she appeared.

“Cancel my meetings, and make sure no one interferes with Eddy. He’s going to run. I’ll need you to get a few things…” he sighed.

“Sir?” she asked, sounding confused.

“I can’t let him leave…not yet..but he can think he has. I just need things I can’t readily replicate, like the scent of his shampoo, or the taste of his favourite take out…” he explained.

She looked at him, and he could tell she wanted to say something, but refrained, before popping out to get what he needed. Nevermore went and found an empty room, and sat in one of the office chairs. He would need to concentrate if he wanted to succeed. He had his ravens feed him information as he built Eddy’s world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy makes a break for it!

“Tell me what you _want,_ Edward!”

Nevermore’s voice cut through his mind like a knife. Edward had been so conflicted, so confused and hurt in the last few days, he didn’t know up from down anymore. He had all these new feelings, yearnings, desires that he’d never noticed before, surfacing in his mind.

“I want… I want…” Edward was sobbing, desperate for more, desperate for him to take him apart. He had been so lost in that mire of confusion, but now, in the middle of getting fucked, hanging from the ceiling and bound in ropes, with Nevermore’s cock pounding mercilessly into him, there was a sudden moment of clarity.

“I want you to make me _yours,_ I want you to fuck me up, hurt me, force me, god I just want to be… be… your.. your..” He was almost hyperventilating, trying to find the right words, trying to force them out when he found them. “I want to be your slave! Please.. Please do anything you want to me please… just ff..fuck me, _pleasee…”_

Edward almost couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his lips at this moment, but they felt so right. “Then a slave you shall be, my pet.” Nevermore’s voice growled in his ear, and he felt him pick up the pace again. Edward felt him reach around his body, untying the rope that he’d bound his cock with. “You’re going to cum for me like the needy little whore you are, and you will do it with just my cock in your ass.” His voice was aggressive. It made a shudder of pleasure run down Edward’s spine.

“Oh, god, yes yes _yessss…!”_ Edward moaned, his eyes closed, his whole body taught and trembling, just barely holding on as Nevermore continued to relentlessly fuck him, hitting the perfect spots inside of him and making that ache in his core grow and grow… He had never cum like this before, he didn’t even know if he could, but he was helpless to do anything other than just accept every single sensation that was being pounded into his body. It felt like an explosion wracking through him when he came, screaming and crying, shaking.

“Sir, Sir, Sirr.. M..Master!” He cried, seeing stars and feeling like the entire world had become only this, only the feeling of Nevermore’s cock in his ass. His face was streaked with tears, and his ass felt so sore he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk after this, and he wanted it to never end.

Nevermore grunted and Edward felt him cum as well, filling his ass. He could feel the hot spurts of his cum leaking down his thighs. He slid out, and then he was pushing Edward down. He felt the room lurch as his ass was up in the air. Edward focused on catching his breath, as Nevermore went over to a table at the side of the room. Then, before he knew it, Edward’s head was jerked back by the hair as Nevermore slid a plug into his sensitive ass.

Edward moaned, giving a strangled whimper as he watched Nevermore closely. “The plug in your ass,” Nevermore said, “Is so you don’t forget your words too quickly. Now, tell me who I am, slave. _Tell_ me now that you’re satisfied,” he said.

Edward sucked in breath after breath. Now that he was coming down from the high of orgasm, he was appalled at what he had said. He was still breathing heavily, and terror filled his eyes as they met Nevermore’s. He trembled, knowing full well what he wanted him to say, and that there was no way he could avoid saying it now.

“…M.. Master…” he whispered, a hesitant awe in his voice. He felt it, felt it in his bones and in the way his aching ass clenched around the plug, felt that he wanted this, and felt how much it scared him to want it. Then he said it again, without the hesitation, his voice less shaken, though tears spilled from his eyes as he said it. “Master.”

Nevermore carried him back to the bedroom, and Edward felt awash in a sea of strange feelings that were both glorious and frightening. He clung to him like a child, shaking and crying, and Nevermore’s gentle voice soothed him, his hands petting his head and placing him on the bed. “I have something for you,” Nevermore whispered to him, and Edward had to fight to bring his mind back to a place of comprehension. Before he knew what was happening, Nevermore had brought a small box over to the bed, and sat down beside him and it.

He opened it, and inside was a beautiful silver choker. No, not a choker, Edward realized as he looked at it. It was a collar. Understanding dawned on him.

“I want to give this to you, but I need you to know that this means something. That this isn’t a token I would ever give lightly. This marks you as mine and _only mine_ – do you understand?” Nevermore’s voice was soft, and solemn. Edward listened to him, understanding it was a rather serious moment.

He was _terrified._

He ached for it, loved the thought of it, but… he was planning on escaping. The desire to do so was getting weaker by the encounter, and that was how he knew he _had_ to do it, before he was lost to this for good.

Nevermore could _force_ him to wear it if course, but he sensed that he wanted him to _accept_ it, and that was perhaps even scarier.

“I’m… I’m scared…” he admitted, eyes wide and shining with tears. “I don’t know why I feel like this, I don’t know what’s ha..happening to me…” he sobbed, breaking down as he looked at the collar and at Nevermore. “Why… why… why do I… why do I want this?” He searched Nevermore’s face, looking for some kind of answer or explanation. If he was going to do this, to accept something like this, shouldn’t he understand at least why he wanted it, why everything inside of him was aching to take it?

Nevermore looked at him for a long moment before answering. “You know, Edward, it’s alright to be scared. There’s nothing wrong with that, with not knowing or understanding this. Humans are complicated, our minds messy and confusing. It’s alright to find that frightening.” Edward felt Nevermore’s hand cupping his head, as he leaned towards him, and he held his breath.

“The real question is,” Nevermore continued, _“Do_ you want this? If you do, then does the reason why really matter? I prefer silver over gold – I don’t know why, I just do. There’s no harm in not knowing the exact reasons for why we feel and experience what we do. Sometimes the best course of action is to simply trust yourself, and do what _feels_ right. I can see your wheels spinning, overthinking each action, each word, and thought. Let go… and be mine.”

Edward swallowed, looking at him like he was the entire world, like he couldn’t breathe without him, and it was so much, _too_ much. He knew now that he was in trouble, _huge_ trouble, and he knew he had to figure out how to get out, and soon. If he didn’t, he would never ever have the will to do it again after this moment.

“Can I think about it? Please?” He whispered, terrified by how much he wanted to let Nevermore’s words lull him into putting that collar on. And what was worse, now he was worried that if he did it, if he put it on, he would end up hurting Nevermore when he tried to run. That wasn’t fair! He hasn’t asked to be here! And now here he was, worrying about hurting the feelings of the man who’d captured and tortured him! He looked at Nevermore with uncertainty. No matter what happened next, he _had_ to try tonight.

Nevermore looked at him for a long time, the moments stretching out into minutes, like he was seeing deep into him. He looked… sad. Edward cringed internally. Then, all at once, he smiled, brightening in a way that Edward could tell was forced. “Tell me in the morning, then.” He said, and put the collar away again in the box. He got up to set the box where it had been, hidden away.

When he returned, he was still wearing that fake smile. Edward could sense the shift in the atmosphere. Gone were the serious words, the emotion filled looks of longing. This was a new facet of Nevermore that he hadn’t yet seen before. “I have meetings to attend, and I’ll be gone all afternoon I’m afraid. Will you be alright on your own for a bit? I _was_ a bit rough on you.”

Edward swallowed. Did Nevermore know? Surely not… if he knew what he was thinking, what he was planning, he wouldn’t leave him alone, unguarded, would he? That wouldn’t make any sense. Edward also felt a pang of regret; Nevermore was leaving him alone, after that incredibly intimate moment… all because Edward couldn’t commit. He felt terrible.

“I… yeah, I’ll be fine. Um. I hope the meetings go well.” This was strange. This was awkward and different…. the mood between them had never felt like this before, like both of them knew the other was hiding something. He made himself smile as well, but it wasn’t authentic, and it didn’t feel right. It made him feel sick in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, pet. I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” Edward hated the jovial tone in Nevermore’s voice, because he knew it wasn’t real. Nevermore had put on a mask, and it wasn’t the same as the sinister interrogator mask he’d been wearing before. It was perhaps even faker, and it was making Edward’s skin crawl. He watched him as he got changed, his movements stiff and robotic.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much by way of entertainment for you. But you can read any of the books I have. There are a few interesting ones I think you may even enjoy.” He started for the door, and then stopped, as though remembering something. “Food. You’ll be hungry. Do you want me to have someone send something up for you? I really didn’t plan this day well at all. I want to curl up with you, and instead I have to go manage things…”

Edward could sense the emotions coming off of him, and he couldn’t have felt more guilty, short of if he’d been outright crying. He hated it. Hated feeling like he’d let him down somehow…. and it wasn’t as though he loved the choice he was making right now himself, either, but he knew he had to do it. He smiled, and nodded. 

“Um, yes please, food would be… good. Thank you. Um… I hope you get back soon.” He felt strange, so strange, as Nevermore left, because he knew that if things had gone differently tonight, Nevermore might have stayed. Or taken him with him. Or… or at least kissed him goodbye. He hated it.

He waited a good hour after Nevermore had gone to even dare to move, and when he did he winced at the soreness of getting up. He slowly worked the plug out of his ass. Then he pulled the robe onto his body, and got busy looking around the building for a way out.

He scoured every single wall in the room, first. Tried every door. They were locked. There _had_ to be a way out. The windows were all locked in place, no shutters. He felt his frustration rising. He _had_ to escape… he was going to lose part of himself if he didn’t, he was certain of it. A part of him wanted to scream, to throw things. To break everything in Nevermore’s fancy pad. But he held himself back… throwing a tantrum like that would be childish, and anyways, it wasn’t Nevermore he was angry with right now. It was himself. Himself, for having been so seduced by Nevermore, for wanting to stay with Nevermore, for letting his feelings for Nevermore develop this far in the first place.

He tried the front door again in a fit of desperation. It _opened._

That wasn’t right, was it? Hadn’t he already tried it? Hadn’t it been locked just a few minutes ago? His heart beat started going. _It was open._ He must not have tried it. He took a few hesitant steps. This was it. Nevermore had forgotten to lock it behind him when he’d left. He had to make use of this chance.

He didn’t really know the way, but he would do what he had to. He looked around, cautiously, for any sign of guards or security cameras. He saw none. The hallway stretched out towards the elevator. His heart was in his throat as the doors started to open at the push of a button. There was no guaranteeing that there wouldn’t be a guard inside when that door opened.

There wasn’t. It was empty. Edward released the breath he’d been holding and slipped inside. The trip down to the bottom floor took an unimaginably long time. He didn’t know how long, but it seemed like hours to him, in that state of panicked terror and melancholic heartache. His body stiffened when it got to the bottom, waiting to be set upon the moment the doors opened, but it just opened up into another long, empty hallway.

He started walking.

It went on and on. This bottom level must not be used much, he realized, because there were no signs of people at all, in fact. No cameras, no footsteps in the distance, nothing. It was bare, empty, devoid of anything except more hallway. In many ways he felt like he was wandering through some kind of alternate reality, trapped in a purgatory of his own making.

He felt miserable. He hated himself with every step, and with every single step he considered just going back. Every moment felt more and more wrong, wrong, wrong… _wrong_. He had to hold back the tears from tumbling out of him in big wracking sobs, he was so upset. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t feel this way! 

  
  


  
Then, finally, there was a light in the distance. He realized with a sudden start that the interior around him had at some point turned to concrete. The light got bigger as he drew nearer. A wide exit.

Soon he was walking out from underground, out into the world. It was surreal. He hadn’t seen the real world in… well, he actually had no idea how long he’d been in there. No idea at all. But he was out now, and nothing had gone wrong. No guards had discovered him… he felt fairly good about it. He felt like he’d made it.

He had to stop for directions once he made it back to a populated part of the city. It was hard going, in just a robe and with no money, to get anywhere on foot. It took hours, and it was exhausting, and he wondered constantly what Nevermore was doing. Was he looking for him by now? Had he sent guards out in pursuit of him? He shuddered.

Finally, he made it to his apartment, and had to break into it via the window. He shuffled through the bedroom- _his_ bedroom, and collapsed on the bed that wasn’t as nice as Nevermore’s. Soon fell into an exhausted but fitful sleep. 

When he woke up, he found his cellphone sitting on his kitchen table. And that was a little odd, hadn’t he taken it with him on the night of his capture? He must not have. He flipped through the phone for a few minutes, but found no missed messages. He called a few people, the friends who had been with him at the bar, and they all said they had thought he’d gone home with someone else. Nobody had even noticed he’d been MIA for days. Even his mother hadn’t noticed. She just thought he’d been too busy with his sidekick job to call home.

Nobody had looked for him.

He tried calling the Superhero association, but they didn’t answer. They didn’t return his calls. That made him furious. He was still hurt and angry when he thought about Captain Thunder. He supposed he didn’t have a job, anymore. He’d have to find a new one now. Though he wasn’t sure what, and he couldn’t bring himself to look through the help wanted ads just yet.

A few days passed.

He constantly thought of Nevermore. Would he come for him? He should probably move, change addresses, hell, leave the city entirely so he couldn’t find him. It wasn’t like there was anything for him here now anyways. Maybe Nevermore wouldn’t come, though. Maybe he didn’t want him anymore after this betrayal. That thought made him antsy. He found he missed him. He could admit that, in his private thoughts. He missed him.

Oh god, did he ever miss him.

He jerked off thinking about him a few times, running his hand up and down his shaft and crying out, not finding enough stimulation in that alone, having to add fingers in his ass that didn’t reach as deep as Nevermore’s cock but would have to do. Breathless moans and whimpered cries of _“Master, Master, Master!”_ brought him off but not as well, and never as hard.

On the fourth day he stalked down to the gym to train, work out some aggression, tear the bags apart. It did nothing to calm him down. Panting and angry and frustrated, he stared at himself in the mirror and then with a scream he drove a fist through it, shattering it and leaving his hand bloody.

That was when he knew that he had to go back.But did Nevermore even want him? 

He spent a whole day more making his way back, trying to remember how to get there, how to find the place again. Nevermore couldn’t have made the building to be easy to find, the Superhero association had no idea where it was. He explored every inch of this section of the city, with no clues to go off of aside from his memories of the route he’d taken to get home.

Late into the evening, when he sun had already been down for hours, he finally found it. He really shouldn’t have been able to, but he did. The building just coming into sight set his whole body trembling, anxiety twisting inside of him as he approached, so it didn’t occur to him that he should only have been able to find it if Nevermore had wanted him to. He was scared. He was terrified, even. But enough was enough. He swallowed and looked around, wondering how to get back in. He figured it wasn’t exactly the kind of place you could just ring the doorbell. He looked for a guard, a henchmen, any of Nevermore’s people.

“ _Hey!!”_ He called out, trying to put a brave, determined face on. “Anyone here? I want to see Nevermore! Someone take me to him!” He was shaking, terrified of what Nevermore would do, what he would say.

“Take me to your boss!” Where were they all? Come to think of it, he didn’t think he’d seen a soul since Nevermore had taken him out of the cell. But they had to be around.

He had to find them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore reacts to Eddy's return.

Nevermore could feel Eddy running through the reality he made for him, deeper and deeper into the building, until he ‘escaped’ into an outside world of Nevermore’s creation. He had never made such a huge false reality before, creating the entire city, just for Eddy. He should have let him go, let him actually escape, but he couldn’t bring himself to release him. He truly was a selfish man, a villain through and through. He told himself he would release him, he would let him go, would be good enough to do that for him. Eddy deserved better than him. 

He wondered, would Eddy hate him? Would he realize once he was out in his world that he had been tricked, had been toyed with until he didn’t know up from down anymore? Nevermore had never hated himself more, and even still he couldn’t regret it. The short time they had been together had been blissful for him. Still, he had no right to keep him, even if he wanted him, and was desperate for him. If Eddy wanted to be free, then he would let him be free…eventually.

Days passed, and Nevermore could barely sleep, too busy creating a rich, vibrant world for Eddy to live in. It had to be perfect, had to make him happy. He spent hours watching him within the confines of his abilities, unable to look away. His ravens were bombarding him with new information, all of it coming so fast he could barely breathe, let alone think. Martha kept feeding him, making him drink and eat. He only moved to relieve himself, and he tried to time that with Eddy sleeping so he wouldn’t notice any glitches in the world around him.

Sometimes he contemplated letting the reality fade, letting Eddy wake up in the building he thought he had escaped, but it was such a cruel thought, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he added to the world, making it more and more elaborate. He was sure his powers would give eventually. There were always limits to what one could do, and he was sure he was pushing the boundaries. It was just…what if Eddy wanted to go to the convenience store? What if he wanted to go to the library, or the park? He didn’t want him to ever feel trapped again, even if he was.

It took awhile for Nevermore to reach the point where he had to let go. He would just let Eddy walk somewhere and let the reality fade. He would try to make it as seamless as possible. Eddy might have a moment of confusion…but he’d be free. He couldn’t keep him there forever, like some animal in a zoo. He sighed, sitting back in the chair he had made his home for the past…he didn’t even know anymore. He had stopped eating a day or so earlier. Martha wasn’t speaking to him because of it. His clothes felt loose. He wondered if he had lost some weight. 

Eddy was going to the gym it seemed. Nevermore would let him actually walk home after, and then it would be done. Except…Eddy punched the mirror. He then started to wander the ‘city’, and Nevermore was confused as to what he was looking for before he realized – Eddy was coming back. He was looking for the entrance to his hideout. For one long moment it felt almost as if his heart had stopped, tears springing to his eyes. Eddy wanted to come back. He had _chosen_ to come back.

He led Eddy to the actual front of the building, letting him see it for real, for the first time. He released the reality that had been holding him, now that he was actually outside, and created a new alternate reality within the building, one that would keep Eddy safe. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pushed himself out of the chair. He felt light headed, and wobbled on his feet, before he steadied himself. He made a mad dash for the front door, needing to see him, to touch him, to know he was really there.

Eddy was shouting for him, calling his name, and Nevermore wanted nothing more than to swing the door open and pull him into his arms. He looked tired, and sad, and so lovely. He was back in his own clothes – he had gotten Martha to pop all over the city getting things for him, so the reality wouldn’t break. He really did owe her a lot.

He stood before the door, and his hand reached out, so close…but he couldn’t touch him just yet. No. He was too desperate, too needy for Eddy. His emotions would betray him, and he might even end up hurting him. A part of him wanted to saw off his legs so he could never run again, which didn’t speak well of his current mental state. He needed to calm down first, as much as it pained him to do so.

He stood there, watching Eddy get more and more upset, until he couldn’t stand watching anymore. He needed help.

“Martha,” he whispered, and there she was, his assistant and his friend. She glared at him, and then gasped as she saw Eddy outside, banging on their front door.

“Holy shit, he came back,” she said, astounded.

“What do I do?” he asked, hands shaking. “I want to hold him and destroy him in the same breath,” he told her. “I don’t want to hurt him like that.”

He saw the moment she flicked from his assistant to his friend, her face softening just for a second, before she hardened back into business mode.

“You,” she said. “Are going to go clean up – no one should see you like this,” she admonished him. He looked down and he could admit that clothes he hadn’t changed in days as he obsessed over Eddy wasn’t the best look – or smell.

“I will let him in, and remind him of how lucky he is to be alive,” she said. “And then I will send him to you once you’re ready,” she told him. Nevermore let out a small sigh of relief. Yes, he could manage that.

“What would I ever do without you?” he asked, not for the first time.

“Cry, most likely,” she quipped. “Now, off you go – and don’t forget to book me a nice trip somewhere for my birthday next week,” she said, pushing him to leave.

“Your birthday is in six months,” he countered.

“It’s next week after all this shit,” she told him.

Nevermore laughed, for the first time in what felt like years, even though it had only been a short time since Eddy left.

“Give me a list of places, and I’ll get you there,” he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the elevator.

Nevermore raced upstairs to his shower, washing himself, and shaving. He was shaking with adrenaline, but he had to fix himself up first. Once he was clean, he got dressed, and went and had a small bite to eat, and then he made his way into an empty room, texting Martha the location. He waited. He felt the odd sensation of Martha’s teleportation within his altered reality, a slight shudder of space, and then Eddy was there, outside the door. He heard Martha snarl a harsh “Don’t fuck up.” which made him smile. She was a good friend.

He heard the handle turn, Eddy’s soft steps as he walked into the room, slow, hesitant – afraid. He could feel his own heart beating away in his chest, his emotions close to the surface. He clenched his jaw, as he tried to hold back the tide long enough to do this. He needed them to be clear with each other. He needed to know why Eddy had left…and perhaps more importantly why he came back.

He had his back to the door – he knew if he saw Eddy he would cave in and simply welcome him back with open arms, but that wasn’t what was needed. He stood painfully straight, his clothing perfect and clean. He stood there, cold and still. He let his mind fall into the place he went to when dealing with his subordinates, closed off and safe. He needed to be strong, just a bit longer.

  
  


  
“Stop,” he said, his voice booming – cold and commanding. He heard Eddy’s steps stop dead. “Explain yourself,” he said, a bit softer. He needed to hear his voice, his thoughts and feelings. “Tell me _exactly_ why you left, and why you’re here, and _do not lie to me_ ,” he said, each word bitten off to a sharp point. It came out harder than he had intended, but he wasn’t going to take it back now. There was a moment of silence before Eddy spoke.

“I left because I was scared. I left because I didn’t _want_ to leave anymore, and that scared me.” Eddy’s voice was like a wonderful balm to Nevermore’s soul. He had missed him so much. “And I came back because I hated it. I hated every step I took away from here. I thought if I could get away I could go back to my normal life but I couldn’t. I was miserable. And…” Eddy’s voice cracked with emotion, and Nevermore had to fight to stand still, to not just turn around and fix everything.

  
“And I know that doesn’t fix things, and you might not want me now, but I came back to tell you that I’m sorry and that I’ll… I’ll do anything to fix things.”

Nevermore could feel his insides cracking, his walls crumbling around him. He wanted so badly to hold Eddy, to kiss him, and tell him he could never hate him, never wanted to leave him, didn’t want to let him go, didn’t want to ever lose him. Not yet though. He hardened his expression, and turned to face him at last, his heart breaking as he saw the anguish on the boy’s face. 

“I told you, didn’t I – you’re _mine –_ I’ll _always_ want you,” he said, his voice hard and tight. “This may come as a surprise to you, but I was being truthful when I said that,” he said, forcing himself to walk forward slowly to meet him. He stopped before him, and grabbed Eddy’s chin, forcing them to lock eyes.

“You left,” he said, his own voice breaking now. “You ran away…and I couldn’t reach you,” he said, shaking. He shifted his hold to Eddy’s hair, and gave a sharp tug, pulling his head back into a painful arching of his neck.

“You’re never leaving again – understand?” he growled. “You are mine, now and forever, and next time you try something this stupid – no – there is no next time. Betray me like this again, and there will be no more chances for you. I would rather kill you with my own hands than let anyone else have you,” he hissed, his anger and fear and anguish leaking out. In truth he would never be able to kill him, not even in a million years. Hurt him – yes – but kill? Nevermore had never been more weak. The thought of Eddy dying filled him with so much sorrow that he almost took the words back.

“I love you, you absolute idiot,” he said, lessening his hold on his hair, petting instead of pulling. “I thought I had lost you forever,” he told him. He kissed him then, burying himself in his taste and touch, and feel. He could smell Eddy’s shampoo – it smelled wrong. Nevermore was trembling. Eddy had come back, and Nevermore refused to let him go again.

Finally he pulled back, panting and still desperate, but there was something they needed to do first, and it was important if he wanted to start building their trust again.

“I will be punishing you for this,” he said. “It’s going to be the worst pain you’ve ever experienced,” he told him, petting his face still. “And when we are done, you will never be able to forget that this is where you have chosen to be, that _I am your Master_ ,” he whispered. “You will never forget my love for you.”

“Yes Master..” Eddy whimpered. He was shaking too, even as he leaned into Nevermore. “I promise, I’ll never try to leave again, never ever ever… I didn’t want to do it, I didn’t… I hated it, please believe me…” He began to sob, small little shaking hiccups that trembled through him as he let Nevermore touch and pet and kiss him.  
  
“…I’ll take any punishment, I will, I’ll… I’ll make you proud…”

Nevermore couldn’t stand it anymore, and he pulled Eddy into his arms, holding him, squeezing him tight, peppering his face with kisses as he wiped at his tears.

“I know you will, pet. I know – we’ll be alright. Come, we’re going to go to a different room, and you will take your punishment like the good boy I know you want to be, and then we will go from there, alright?” he said, his walls crumbling beneath the sweet submissiveness of his boy.

He took Eddy’s hand and led them out, and to the elevator, all the way to his rooms. He brought them to the play room, and he ushered Eddy inside. Nevermore was loath to let him go, but he needed to do this before they could be settled. He brought Eddy to a wall with cuffs on it, suspended by chains that could be tightened and raised.

“Stand right here,” he said, shifting him into place. He stripped Eddy of his clothing until he was naked and shivering, and then cuffed his hands in the metal shackles. He then tugged on the chains until his body was straining to support itself, no longer able to stand fully on his feet as he wavered on his toes.

“This won’t be like the spanking,” he said. “It will hurt significantly more, you will bleed, and you will take it,” he said. “I will count this time, your job is to endure,” he explained. He went into his closet and grabbed a whip. It was a wicked thing, with tiny spikes on the tips meant to inflict more damage. “You may cry, and scream and even beg – I will not stop until it is done,” he told him.

“I will lash you forty times with this whip,” he said, cracking it in the air so he could hear the sound it made. “Brace yourself,” he told him.

_CRACK._

“One,” he said.

Eddy screamed, a thin line of blood dripping down from where he had been struck. His feet were scrambling for purchase and found none. It was going to be difficult to get through. Nevermore gave him a moment to catch his breath, and then as he wound back for the next strike, Eddy called out.

“W-w-wait, please!” He cried. “Please, would you… could you film this? I..I.. want to remember it forever… I want to see it..”

Nevermore paused, surprised. That…wasn’t what he had been expecting, but he wasn’t going to say no.

“Very well,” he said. “I think that’s a lovely idea,” he told him as he tucked the whip under his arm, and grabbed a camera off a shelf. He put the whip down for a moment so he could set up a tripod, and arranged the camera to observe the whole thing.

When he was ready, he hit record, and picked the whip back up.

“Now, let’s continue,” he said, lashing the whip. Eddy screamed so beautifully. “Two,” he counted.

Then Eddy said the most lovely thing, “Thank you Master!” in a whimpering cry.

Nevermore almost stopped for a moment. He truly didn’t deserve him, but…he wasn’t willing to give him up a second time. He hadn’t even wanted to the first time. He continued to whip him, and each time Eddy forced out the same words. Nevermore wanted to stop, wanted to tell him that he was perfect and wonderful, but that wasn’t what needed to happen. Eddy needed this, needed to know he had paid in full, that he was forgiven, and he knew words wouldn’t be enough after all they had been through. He had to follow through, for both of them.

By the time they got to the end, Eddy’s back was a mess, blood dripping down his body. Nevermore landed the last lash, and dropped the whip, racing towards him. He wanted to hold him, and keep him, and love him forever.

“Welcome home, my love,” he said at last.

He eased Eddy down out of the chains, lowering him to the soft floor.

  
  


“There, there, you took that so well, I’m very proud of you,” he said, trying hard not to jostle him too much. “I’m going to get our healer to do a bit of a light heal on you so you don’t get any infections,” he told him. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you pass out,” he whispered.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message to their healer. A minute later he arrived, and let himself in.

“You called, Sir,” he said.

“Yes, would you mind making sure he’s sufficiently healed to not get an infection, but not so healed that he won’t feel it at all,” Nevermore said.

“Of course, Sir,” he replied, coming over to touch Eddy’s back. His hands glowed a golden hue for a moment, and the skin knit back together enough that the wounds were closed but not completely healed. “Please be careful not to do anything…too physically demanding to him,” he said, before exiting the same way he came in.

“So cheeky that one,” Nevermore said. He helped Eddy sit up, and cuddled him for a bit just because he could. He felt better than he had in days, Eddy in his arms, clinging to him. He lay Eddy down in his lap so his head was resting on his legs, and he pet his hair. Eddy’s fingers tangled in his pants, and he looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Did I do good, Master? Did I make you proud? Do you… forgive me?” he whispered, pulling himself closer.

“You were perfect,” Nevermore said, placing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m extremely proud of how well you took that,” he continued, placing another kiss, this time on his nose. “And I forgive you,” he told him softly, before kissing his lips. 

“Now, I would like to have you, and take you, and worship every inch of you,” he said, the words brushing Eddy’s lips as he barely pulled back from the kiss. He knew he would need to be gentle, but that was alright. He wanted to make sure Eddy could feel his love, and would remember this moment between them. He eased Eddy into a sitting position so he could lift him from beneath his arms, avoiding his back all together. He helped him over to a pile of cushions across the room, and placed him on his side. He went and turned the camera to capture this moment too. It was important to him that it wasn’t just Eddy’s apology that was captured.

He stripped down, and spooned in behind Eddy. He was hard already, Eddy’s sweet cries of pain, and calling him Master having excited him. He rubbed up against Eddy’s ass, and pressed kisses to the back of Eddy’s neck, and the tops of his shoulders. He was careful to leave a bit of space between them so he wouldn’t aggravate his back too much, and pressed his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Eddy’s hole.

“Please Master… please, remind me who owns me…” Eddy whispered, shaking from head to toe.

Nevermore sighed with happiness, all the pain of the previous days wiped away by this one perfect moment. He had a small bottle of lube beneath the cushions, and he used it to slick himself up, and then pressed into Eddy’s tight, waiting hole with a pleased moan. 

“You’re mine,” he growled softly, as he started to fuck him, his hips rocking forward, burying his cock inside of him. “Mine,” he repeated, as he picked up the pace a bit. “Mine, mine, _mine,”_ he chanted it over and over as he fucked him, slow, and deep, their bodies moving together. “So perfect, so good, just for me,” he said, trying to hold back the flood of emotion that was threatening to overflow.

“You’re _my slave, my pet, my love,”_ he moaned. “No one else’s. Just _mine_.”

Nevermore thrusted into him, kissing every bit of skin he could reach, petting his skin, his hair, anything he could get his hands on. He needed to feel him, and know he was there, and not leaving.  
  
“Yes… yes, Master… Please, please fuck your slave’s slutty hole… fuck it’s so deep thank you Master….” Eddy whined, keened, gasped for him, at every touch and every caress and every thrust. He was so perfect, and beautiful. Nevermore would never release him now. His ability to do so was lost forever.

He turned Eddy’s head and claimed his mouth in a kiss, slow, languid, and oh so perfect. He continued to fuck him, their bodies starting to entwine more and more. He wanted to see him more, but was also conscious of the fact that he was exhausted and in pain from the whipping.

“I’m going to change positions,” he told him, and pulled out for a moment, climbed over him, and lay down in front, slinging Eddy’s leg over his hip, before sliding back in, holding him up so he wouldn’t roll onto his tender back.

“There, now I can see your beautiful face,” he said, pulling him in for another kiss. It felt amazing, their bodies fitting together so perfectly, like two pieces of a whole. He slid his hand between them and wrapped it around Eddy’s leaking cock. Eddy gasped at his touch, and began to rut into his grip.

Eddy was looking up at him, like he was everything. It made him want to cry. 

“I love you, Master” Eddy whimpered as he leaned in towards him.

Nevermore was undone by those four words, and he gasped, claiming Eddy in a kiss, devouring him, tasting him, until he could taste _them_ together. He was cumming, and he continued to fuck Eddy while his cock came inside him. Eddy gasped, as he came too, his body arching into him, and clinging to him and holding him tight. When Nevermore finally came back down, he was panting, and he pressed their foreheads together.

“And I love you, my Eddy,” he said, sighing happily. He nuzzled into him, rubbing all over him. “I need to bathe you again so you smell more like me,” he said, burying his nose in Eddy’s hair. “My perfect, beautiful, boy.”

“Yes…” Eddy breathed, “…I want people to know I’m yours…” 

Nevermore hummed in pleasure, and he knew what he wanted to do. First they would have a bath though.

“And they will,” he said, kissing him once more. “But first, I wish to bathe you, so you’re all nice and fresh for what is to come,” he said. He scooped Eddy into his arms, careful of his back, and as he had so many days previous, carried him to the washroom. He sat him on the edge of the tub as he let it fill with water. He had a special ointment he liked to use after sparring sessions. It helped reduce swelling, and inflammation, and was good at protecting against infection. It also had been scented to smell like cinnamon rolls, which didn’t hurt either.

Once the tub was full, he stepped in, and helped Eddy into the bath with him. Eddy hissed a bit as the water touched his back, but he didn’t complain. They sat near each other, their legs touching, and Nevermore scooted closer so he could kiss him once more. He then grabbed a washcloth, and set about the task of making Eddy smell right again.

Nevermore hummed as he washed Eddy, working in his shampoo, especially, since he liked to bury his face in his hair more than he cared to admit. He gently wiped his face, and arms, and got rid of the blood on his back. He felt bad when Eddy whimpered in pain as he wiped the blood away, but soon it was over and he could finish with the rest of him.

Once they were clean, he helped Eddy out, and dried him off, patting him down with soft touches, not bothering to dress him after. He rather liked him naked. He got dressed however, and then brought Eddy into the bedroom, and sat him on the end of the bed.

“I’ll be right back, pet,” he said. He walked back into the playroom, to the place where he kept the collar. He was shaking, his fingers trembling as he picked it up once more. He felt a wave of anxiety hit him – what if Eddy still didn’t want this? He frowned. He would let him say no, he wouldn’t push. He didn’t think Eddy would ever run again, so it was fine, wasn’t it?

He returned with the box and knelt before Eddy, looking up at him where he sat, and lifted the lid off the box to once more display the beautiful, silver collar. He stared at him, hoping Eddy could see his love, his desire and need for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Eddy accept Nevermore this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: This chapter contains a brief hand waving of trauma and abuse, and implies that what Nevermore did to Edward previously was okay because Edward eventually came to love him. Neither of the authors believe this to be true, and would like to take this moment to remind the reader that this is a fantasy and not meant as an accurate portrayal of what would be healthy BDSM in the real world. If this aspect is upsetting to you please feel free to stop reading.

Edward couldn’t understand why there was nobody there, at the entrance to Nevermore’s lair. There should be guards patrolling the perimeter, possibly people coming in and out on occasion, security cameras, alarm systems to alert of people approaching. What was the deal? Unless… had something happened? His heart quickened a bit, wondering if maybe the Hero’s Association had managed to raid the place between his escape and now. Maybe that’s what Nevermore had had to leave to deal with that day? The thought didn’t comfort him, like it might have at one point.

He tried calling out a few more times, frustrated and worried, and still terrified of what Nevermore would do when he saw him. _‘Punishment’_ from him, he already knew, could be devastatingly hard, and he had earned a pretty damn good one, he wagered.

That was, if he’d even take him back.

And if he was even here. Oh god, what would he do if he wasn’t?

He started trying to find a way in on his own. There were windows, maybe he could climb up to one of them and break in? If he was _caught_ breaking in, well, so much the better.

He hefted himself up on a ledge, trying to figure out if there was a latch somewhere between the glass and the window frame. Would he have to break the glass? He looked around for something to throw before he climbed up to it, and grabbed a large rock in his hand. The smash of the shattering glass felt satisfying as he launched it through.

Then he heard a woman’s voice. “My, my, my – so our little escape artist has returned. Did you forget something?” Her voice was cold, obviously hostile and unimpressed. Edward felt his heart simultaneously drop and soar. He turned to look at the woman standing there in the doorway, and tried to think if he’d seen her before or not…. no, he didn’t think he had. But that didn’t matter, she could take him to Nevermore, and that was all he cared about.

Fear still had him on edge, alert, as he took a breath and straightened himself out. Hopped down off of the ledge he’d been perched on, ready to scale the wall. He walked over to her with his hands outstretched, together, in front of him. Offering them to be cuffed.

“I’m here to see Nevermore… please, take me to him? I… I surrender.” He still halfway couldn’t believe he was doing this. Coming here to turn himself in. To throw himself back into Nevermore’s mercy. But he couldn’t do anything else…. Nevermore was so deeply in his mind now, and there was nothing else to turn to in his little empty world that felt dead in comparison to everything he had experienced in Nevermore’s hands.

The woman rolled her eyes for a moment, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Edward blinked, feeling for a split moment a crushing sense of dissapointment, but then she was behind him, instantaneously. His spine tingled as he recognized the super power.

“Well then, I suppose I should say welcome back,” she hissed in his ear. Her hand curled around his throat before he could respond, hard and painfully, and then everything seemed to fade for black for a moment as she teleported them both. When the blackness faded back into reality again, he found himself standing in what looked like a perfectly average office. There was a desk, and two chairs on either side of it, and the second they materialized she was shoving him roughly into the one facing the desk.

“I suppose you thought you could just waltz back in, and he’d be waiting for you, hmm?” she growled, anger flashing in her eyes. “That you could hurt him like that and there would be no consequences?” She circled him, her boots making a harsh clacking sound as she walked. She stopped once she was behind him, and draped her arms over his shoulders. He stiffened.

“Maybe he doesn’t want you after you _betrayed his trust._ You certainly don’t _deserve_ the love he gave you. He isn’t the sort of man to give of himself like that to just anyone. So tell me, little sidekick, why I shouldn’t just kill you now and save him further heartache?”

Edward swallowed, back stiff against the chair, listening to her threats. He felt hot tears drop from his eyes at her words, but he didn’t give in to sobbing. No, he felt curiously… calm, right now. He was inside the building, she had brought him here, so she probably wasn’t actually going to kill him. If she had had orders to do so he’d have been dead already.

“I never thought there wouldn’t be consequences,” he spoke quietly, but firmly. “I came here to face them.” He licked his lips, feeling like he was somehow on the edge of the rest of his life right now, and that calm one only feels right before taking the plunge. “If he doesn’t want me he can do whatever he likes with me. But just let me see him… please.” 

So many emotions swam through him that he couldn’t pay attention to any of them individually, thus he was laser focused on this conversation. He was on edge, watching her carefully, and although she scared him, and he felt a similar sense of power an authority from her to Nevermore… she was _not_ Nevermore.

“Alright, I’ll take you to him, but let me tell you one thing,” she said, her mouth turning up in a vicious smile. Her nails dug in sharp enough to draw a little blood on his arm, and he winced, holding himself back from hissing in pain. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, “If you ever hurt him like that again, I don’t care how pissed he’ll be, I _will_ kill you,” she said, voice low, and hard.

In a blink they disappeared and reappeared outside a door. Just a lone door. “Don’t fuck up,” the woman snarled, before she disappeared entirely, leaving Edward alone. He turned and swallowed, feeling his knees go weak just looking at that door. Oh, god, this was going to be hell. He could only hope it would be worth it in the end… it _had_ to be. He knew that it must be. He hesitated, hand reaching out for the handle and lingering there a few moments while he psyched himself up for it.

Nevermore was going to be angry.

Nevermore was probably going to hurt him. Real bad.

And that was if Nevermore didn’t just kill him, of course. Or worse, throw him out on his ass.

Best case scenario was Nevermore hurting him, _punishing_ him, then.

He counted to 10… and then opened the door. He contemplated how he should enter… should he crawl? Should be bow and grovel? No, those didn’t feel right, not right now. He had done those things before in an honest expression of submission, and to convince Nevermore to be merciful, but he felt like that would be disingenuous right now. He didn’t deserve mercy, and he certainly didn’t want Nevermore to think he was sucking up to make this better. No, better to face this head on. So he walked in, eyes swimming with guilt and shame.

And there he was. He stood at the end of the room, with his back towards him. Edward’s heart leapt to see him, but ached at the same time. He could feel the pain coming off of Nevermore in waves. And then he heard his voice. It boomed through the room like a thunder clap.

“Stop. Explain yourself. Tell me _exactly_ why you left, and why you’re here, and _do not lie to me_ ,”

Edward hated that he wouldn’t turn to face him. He could sense that he was closed off, that there was a barrier between them that hadn’t been there before. That barrier had been there the last time they’d spoken, too, just before he’d left. But this time neither of them were pretending that it wasn’t there like they had before. Well, if Nevermore was going to keep himself together like that, closed off, then so would Edward. He reined in his emotions, clenched his jaw, forced himself to pull back his shoulders and look dead ahead.

“I left because I was scared. I left because I didn’t _want_ to leave anymore, and that scared me.” It was a strange thing to admit, the conflicted feelings that had grown inside of him. He took a deep breath before continuing. “And I came back because I hated it. I hated every step I took away from here. I thought if I could get away I could go back to my normal life but I couldn’t. I was miserable. And…” Oh, boy. His voice cracked a bit as it got harder and harder to pull himself together.

“And I know that doesn’t fix things, and you might not want me now, but I came back to tell you that I’m sorry and that I’ll… I’ll do anything to fix things.”

Finally, after a pause, Neverrmore turned around. It was a like a slap in the face and a breath of fresh air all at once. “I told you, didn’t I – you’re _mine –_ I’ll _always_ want you. This may come as a surprise to you, but I was being truthful when I said that.” Nevermore walked towards him, and Edward didn’t move. He watched him, his breath held in his lungs, and did not draw back when he grasped his chin and jerked his face up to look him dead in the eyes.

“You left,” he said, tone accusing. “You ran away… and I couldn’t reach you.” There was a pause, and Edward felt Nevermore’s hand move around to grasp at his hair. He let out a sharp gasp as Nevermore yanked on it, painfully, and growled in his ear. “You’re never leaving again – understand? You are mine, now and forever, and next time you try something this stupid – no – there is no next time. Betray me like this again, and there will be no more chances for you. I would rather kill you with my own hands than let anyone else have you.”

Edward felt that familiar pull of fear and excitement all mixed into one, only this time he accepted the fear, let it wash over him and take him and didn’t let it overwhelm him. He shivered, subconsciously shifting to move closer to Nevermore, even as he threatened to kill him and promised to hurt him. Was he sick in the head for feeling excited by that? Maybe. He didn’t care.

After a pause, Nevermore continued speaking, and his voice seemed to break on the words. “I love you, you absolute idiot. I thought I had lost you forever.” And then he pulled him forward and he kissed him, and Edward moaned as he relaxed into his grip, kissed him back and leaned in to him. With every molecule in his body buzzing with the danger of it, he leaned in to him.

“I will be punishing you for this. It’s going to be the worst pain you’ve ever experienced. And when we are done, you will never be able to forget that this is where you have chosen to be, that _I am your Master_.”

Nevermore’s words lulled him, calmed him. He wanted it. Wanted the pain, the trial. This was everything, his whole world, and if he needed to be punished before he could be in it again then so be it.

“Yes Master…” He whimpered, still shaking, no idea what was going to happen next, knowing it was going to hurt, and ready to accept it. “I promise, I’ll never try to leave again, never ever ever… I didn’t want to do it, I didn’t… I hated it, please believe me…” He finally released the sobs that he had been holding back, small little shaking hiccups that shook him as he let Nevermore touch and pet and kiss him. “…I’ll take any punishment, I will, I’ll… I’ll make you proud…”

Nevermore shushed him, bundled him up into his arms and guided him away, and even though he knew that he was being taken to what was going to be excruciating pain, Edward felt safe. He felt calmed and soothed by Nevermore’s tender caresses, and the fact that he didn’t hesitate to pull him close to himself. If Nevermore was not of a mind to forgive him, Edward knew, there wouldn’t be any purpose to punishing him. Edward knew what happened to Nevermore’s real victims… and this wasn’t it.

Although Edward still felt scared, knowing that the pain was coming, that it would be unpleasant and difficult, he felt better than he had in days. The barrier between them was gone again, he could feel it, he could feel that everything was going to be alright. He just had to get through this, but Nevermore had already accepted him back so it was going to be alright. And…. it seemed strange to say that he _trusted_ Nevermore, but he… did. He trusted him that whatever he was going to do to him was something that he _could_ get through.

So he followed him, obediently, almost feeling like he was in a dream. Floating. He held onto his hand, not wanting to let go, not wanting to not be touching him. He was starving for contact, and if he could have he would have grabbed hold of his clothes and pressed himself against him and never let go. But he knew that he couldn’t do that yet… he had to get through this next part first.

Nevermore put him in chains. He bound him to the wall and brought out a whip that looked frighteningly nasty. He held his breath, shaking with fear, and then closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch as Nevermore pulled it back.

He screamed when he felt it. The spanking had been downright gentle compared to this. This was brutal, it tore into his skin and filled him with pain and agony and he found his feet scrambling for purchase, unable to hold himself up as his body writhed under the intensity. His vision went fuzzy and then black for a second as he processed it.

Just as he was catching his breath from the first blow he saw Nevermore winding up for a second, and his heart leapt in his throat. He was going to brace for the second, when an idea occurred to him, right in that hanging moment that was only a few seconds but felt like forever between the first blow and the landing of the second one. An idea for something to show Nevermore how sorry he was, how good he could be.

“W-w-wait, please!” He called, and rushed to finish the thought so Nevermore wouldn’t think he was trying to beg out of it. “Please, would you… could you film this? I..I.. want to remember it forever… I want to see it..” And he wanted Nevermore to be able to see it later, too, for what he was planning to do during this. He just hoped he could pull it off… the first blow had been so painful he already wanted to beg for it to stop, but he wouldn’t. No, he would do so much better than that.

After Nevermore had set up the camera, which gave Edward a little bit of a break to catch his breath from the first blow, he wound up for a second. When he let it fly, Edward screamed again. He clenched his hands into fists and held on to the chains to keep his footing, and felt the world collapse again into another wave of fresh pain and agony. But he kept his wits about him enough to put _words_ into that scream. Just three, three little words that he hoped would convey how grateful he was to be here, how sorry he was for what he’d done, and how willing he was to take this for Nevermore.

“Thank you Master!”

He made himself grind those words out with every scream, after every strike, even as he felt his vision blurring and his body crumbling. Even if he slipped and had to catch himself on the chains. Even as his skin tore open and bled. Even if what he really wanted to do was beg for it to be over. He made sure to say it.

Every. Time.

When the fortieth blow came, he was barely hanging on. Nevermore took him down and had him looked at, given medical attention. Edward took it all without more than a whimper of complaint.

By the time the doctor had left, he was still breathing heavily. The pain was dulled now, but it was still there, his entire body still aching and crawling with the feeling of the strikes, the lashes that had cut into him. He thought he might have lost consciousness briefly a few times during the proceedings, and could only hope that he hadn’t missed saying what he wanted to say at any important intervals. He looked up at Nevermore, his head in his lap, as he was curled in towards him, panting and wide eyed.

“Did I do good, Master? Did I make you proud? Do you… forgive me?” He whispered, tears still fresh in his eyes from all the screaming and crying and pain that he had just gone through. He clung to him, hands clutching at his legs, pulling himself closer.

“You were perfect,” He heard Nevermore say, between small affectionate kisses. “I’m extremely proud of how well you took that. And I forgive you.” At those words, Edward felt finally at peace. Real, relaxed, peace. It was like his body had been taut for days and finally he could rest.

Nevermore fucked him then, fucked him hard and deep and rough. Edward’s body wasn’t ready for it, not really, not physically recovered enough from the ordeal to be ready for it, but he didn’t care. He wanted it, wanted the pain, and wanted Nevermore. He wanted the bliss of it, he gave in to it and clung to him, crying tears of happiness at how right it all felt.

Then Nevermore took him to the bath. Edward hissed a little as he was lowered into the tub, the warm water stinging in the cuts on his back. But it was soothing too, relaxing his muscles, and the sting soon was replaced with the feeling of comfort and warmth. He leaned into the kiss, kissing him back, and let him begin to wash him.

He remembered the last time that Nevermore had bathed him, and suddenly remembered that that was the first time he had ever called him ‘Master’… he hadn’t even noticed it at the time, but now it seemed significant and big. He flushed, a little embarrassed to think of how he had pretended to be a cat, not something he had ever thought that he would do in his adult life, but it was a nice memory.

The smell of the soaps made him smile because, sure enough, they smelled like Nevermore. He liked the thought that he would smell like Nevermore, now, too.

When Nevermore placed him on the bed, he burrowed into it like he was finally home. It felt good, it smelled good, it was where he wanted to be. And then Nevermore returned to the room with a box in his hands, and Edward’s eyes widened as he saw the collar. This time he could admit to himself how beautiful it was, and how much he wanted it around his neck. How much it meant to him. He was shaking a little, knowing full well that this exact moment had been the catalyst for all their pain the last time.

“I… I still… you still want to give me that?” He found it hard to speak past the emotions in his voice. He hadn’t thought to even bring it up… surely his actions had ruined any chance he’d had of Nevermore giving him such a special thing. He was just glad to be back here, after all, didn’t really think he deserved any more than that.

“I want you to have this, yes.” Nevermore said. “It’s meant for you, just like you’re meant for me. I want the whole world to know you’re mine, and that I am yours, and that we belong to each other. This is… _my_ commitment to you, to love you always, to never let you go, and to protect you, and keep you – this is my gift to you…and my apology for frightening you, to cause you to act in a way that ended up hurting you… I imagine as much as it hurt me.”

Nevermore sounded emotional as he spoke, like he was trying to fight past a whole storm of feelings and anxieties as he looked at him. He took a deep breath before continuing with a shaking voice. “You are worthy of my love, Eddy, more than you’ll ever realize I suspect, and I would be _honoured_ if you would accept this collar, as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. Please… Please be mine, for now and forever.”

Edward took in a breath, trying to process everything Nevermore was saying. He blinked, and tried to organize his own thoughts, as chaotic as they were.

“Don’t… don’t apologize for frightening me… I don’t think you could possibly have _not_ frightened me.” He smiled a little sheepishly, and then let his voice get a little teasing. “You know, I don’t know if you know this, Mr. Nevermore, but you’re a _villain._ You kidnapped me and tortured me, of course I was going to be scared. But I wouldn’t want you to apologize for that because… if you hadn’t… I never…” He halted, choked a little by emotion.

“I never would have found out how empty my life was before… before I met you. So…” Deep breath. “So screw the Hero’s Association. I want to stay here, and be yours, even if you’re a bad man. I would be honoured to wear your collar… I want everyone who sees me to know I belong to you. Please… _Master.”_

Nevermore smiled then, and pulled him into a kiss. Edward watched with bated breath as he took the collar out of the box, and spoke power to make it malleable. It slid around Edward’s neck, until it was a perfect unbroken band of silver. Permanent.

  
  


  
A long moment stretched out between them as Edward reached up to touch the collar, and ended up brushing against Nevermore’s fingers as he had reached to do the same. They looked at each other, flushed and nervous, and smiled. Nevermore gave a bit of a laugh. “Now I just have to resist shouting my love from the rooftops.” He looked sheepish, but happy.

Edward tried to look down at himself to see the collar. Though he couldn’t get a clear look right now, it’s presence made him feel secure, safe, and… loved. He hummed and then looked back at Nevermore with a flushed smile. “You know, I can’t promise I won’t get… scared, in the future. But uh….” His blush deepened, and he looked away, shy to say what he was about to say. “But I kinda… like it when you’re rough with me…” The last sentence was mumbled, quieter, and he couldn’t believe he was saying it.

“Do you now?” Nevermore’s soft smile turned into one of his more vicious ones, the ones that always made Edward’s stomach flip and his knees go weak. “I will have to keep that in mind. As it turns out, I have a mean streak – I’m sure you haven’t noticed, me being the subtle person that I am.”

Nevermore grabbed Edward roughly by the collar, and yanked him forward for a punishing kiss. Edward melted into it, melted into his arms and felt his heart fluttering in his chest. When Nevermore pulled away, he gave him a wink. “Which reminds me. I know the perfect way to let all my friends know about us. You’ll absolutely hate it too,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I might have to tie you up again.”

Edward’s eyes widened a little, a shiver running down his spine at the foreboding tone of voice Nevermore was taking. He couldn’t pull away though, not when Nevermore was holding him by the collar, being rough and commanding like that. It made him weak, made him want to melt, made him feel helpless. And he loved it. When had he started to _crave_ that feeling?

He whined a little, already regretting telling Nevermore so much.

“I… I’ll try to… do my best, Master…” He breathed, unsure what he was thinking of but already knowing it would be something very embarrassing and uncomfortable. And already knowing that that meant it would be amazing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever happens when Nevermore has to go to a meeting.

As Nevermore held out the collar, his hands shaking, he felt like the world stopped, time standing still, stretching on forever, as he waited for Eddy’s response. He wanted him to say yes with every fibre of his being. 

“I… I still… you still want to give me that?” Eddy said, voice shaking.

Nevermore stared up at his boy, a soft smile on his face at how he was shaking just as much as Nevermore was. He knew that right now he needed to be upfront and honest about his intentions, about his feelings for him.

“I want you to have this, yes.” Nevermore said. “It’s meant for you, just like you’re meant for me. I want the whole world to know you’re mine, and that I am yours, and that we belong to each other. This is… _my_ commitment to you, to love you always, to never let you go, and to protect you, and keep you – this is my gift to you…and my apology for frightening you, to cause you to act in a way that ended up hurting you… I imagine as much as it hurt me.”

He could feel his emotions threatening to overflow, making his voice tight as he fought to remain composed. He took a deep breath and finished what he needed to say.

“You are worthy of my love, Eddy, more than you’ll ever realize I suspect, and I would be _honoured_ if you would accept this collar, as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. Please… Please be mine, for now and forever.”

He felt nervous, waiting for Eddy’s response. A part of him was afraid that maybe he wouldn’t really want him, wouldn’t want what he was offering despite his sweet words. He held his gaze though, needing him to know that if nothing else, his feelings were true, and honest. He wanted to trust and believe in Eddy – could see the need in him – and wanted to meet that with all he had to offer.

He watched as Eddy paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Don’t… don’t apologize for frightening me… I don’t think you could possibly have _not_ frightened me.” He smiled a little sheepishly, and then let his voice get a little teasing. “You know, I don’t know if you know this, Mr. Nevermore, but you’re a _villain._ You kidnapped me and tortured me, of course I was going to be scared. But I wouldn’t want you to apologize for that because… if you hadn’t… I never…” He halted,as he tried to push past the emotions.

“I never would have found out how empty my life was before… before I met you. So…” Deep breath. “So screw the Hero’s Association. I want to stay here, and be yours, even if you’re a bad man. I would be honoured to wear your collar… I want everyone who sees me to know I belong to you. Please… _Master.”_

Nevermore beamed at him, and pulled him into a kiss. He lifted the collar from the box, and said the word that would make it malleable. He let it slide around Eddy’s neck, watching as the cool silver encircled him, binding them together. He said the key word to harden it again, and it was done, the collar now resting on his collar bones. Eddy was wearing his collar, and it looked perfect on him. 

He stared for what was probably too long, touching the collar with his fingers, tracing over it, a soft smile on his face. He wasn’t sure he had ever been so happy. He could feel himself blushing, and didn’t care how weak or soft it made him look. Eddy could see him like that – after all he belonged to Eddy just as much as Eddy belonged to him. As he reached to touch the collar once more, he brushed Eddy’s fingers as he was doing the same. 

“Now I just have to resist shouting my love from the rooftops,” he said, laughing at himself.

“You know, I can’t promise I won’t get… scared, in the future. But uh….” Eddy said, a pretty blush making his cheeks pink. Then his blush deepened, and he looked away, and Nevermore wondered why until he spoke again. “But I kinda… like it when you’re rough with me…” The last sentence was mumbled, quieter, and Nevermore felt his heart singing with delight. He had figured that out already, but it was precious that Eddy wanted him to know that.

“Do you now?” Nevermore’s asked, his soft smile turning vicious. “I will have to keep that in mind. As it turns out, I have a mean streak – I’m sure you haven’t noticed, me being the subtle person that I am.”

Nevermore grabbed Eddy by the collar, being rough with him, and yanked him forward for a punishing kiss. He kissed him for a long moment until Eddy was practically melting into him. “Which reminds me. I know the perfect way to let all my friends know about us. You’ll absolutely hate it too,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I might have to tie you up again.” His idea would be so much fun, and he was sure Eddy would actually enjoy it.

Eddy’s eyes went wide, and he shivered as he whined a little.

“I… I’ll try to… do my best, Master…” he said.

The rest of the day passed in a pleasant haze of cuddles, and soft touches, and Nevermore and Eddy just being there with each other. He could admit that putting the collar on Eddy had to be one of the happiest moments of his life. Nevermore wanted nothing more than to stare at him all day, watching the way the collar glinted in the light, sitting against his skin. It looked perfect, and it had a little detail on it, a small raven etched into its surface. No one would doubt who he belonged to now. 

That night they fell asleep in each other’s arms, and he slept soundly, and sweetly. When he awoke however, he had a million messages about a meeting he was late for across town. He cursed the timing. He had just gotten Eddy back, and didn’t want to leave him. Sometimes he hated having to be the one in charge. Still, he had a job to do, which meant putting on his grown up pants and doing what was needed of him. He sighed, and got one more snuggle in before he told Eddy the bad news.

“Eddy – sweetheart – I need to go to a meeting. I wish I didn’t, but I can’t skip this one. If you need anything, you call for Martha, and she’ll find you, alright? I’ll be back in a few hours and then we can spend the rest of the day together,” he told him. Eddy blinked up at him like a sleepy kitten and it almost broke his resolve to go to work. He needed to be strong though.

“I don’t want you to go…” Eddy complained, sighing, a bit of a pout on his face. “Martha hates me.” 

That made Nevermore laugh. Eddy was too precious.

“I know it seems unfair. I don’t want to go either, but I have to. I promise I’ll be back before you know it,” he told him, pressing a kiss to his pouting lips. He got up, and dressed in his villain attire, and then he was out the door, racing to his meeting. 

As he arrived, Darkness was there waiting for him. She was a dear friend, and one of the founding members of the League, and the unofficial leader, due to her calm demeanor. 

“You’re late,” she said. “How very unlike you. Though a little birdy told me you’ve gotten yourself a pet. I wonder if that’s what’s been so distracting for you.” Nevermore pursed his lips, annoyed that Martha had apparently shared the news before he could.

“Well, pet might not be the correct word anymore, but he has kept me busy,” he said. “I’ll have to have you meet him sometime. He’s very sweet, and has quite the personality,” he told her as they walked into the building where the meeting would be held.

She stopped him, before they entered the room, and gave him a shrewd look.

“Hm, I think you might finally have a weakness,” she said, before entering into the meeting.

Nevermore stood there for a moment, and realized she was right, of course. Eddy was a weakness…one he wanted to have. He smiled softly, and then straightened himself out before he entered too.

“Ah! Nevermore, old friend! You’ve finally joined us,” Lord Electric said. They were also good friends, and he hoped he would get to at least be the first to tell him about Eddy.

“My apologies. I overslept,” he told them.

“You? Sleeping late?” Lizard said. “Who woulda thought that was even possible?” she cackled.

“Yes, well, stranger things have happened,” he said, as he took his seat.

“You’re alright though, aren’t you?” Lord Electric asked, concern in his voice.

“Oh yes. Just a long week, and not enough sleep. I’m fine now, but thank you for asking,” he said.

Then they started the meeting. It was business as usual. Darkness had found someone spreading drugs laced with something, and was working to stomp it out. Lord Electric was working on a series of weapons that would stun rather than kill, so they could interrogate people more easily. Lizard had a turf war happening in her sector, and the list went on and on. Nevermore wasn’t actually sure what had happened in the last week, but he did know there were no glaring issues. Martha would have informed him regardless of what was happening with Eddy.

It had been about an hour into the meeting when Martha suddenly appeared, gasping for breath, and falling forward. Nevermore rushed from his seat to catch her, the eyes of every villain in the room on her. He knew right away something was wrong.

“Heroes – broke in – taking Eddy -” was all she managed to gasp out. Nevermore felt his blood run cold, and then his vision blacked out for a moment. The world shifted around them, the air vibrating as his powers broke loose for just a moment. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Eddy had been taken. He looked at Martha – she must have really pushed her powers to come tell him. She was shaking, and struggling to breathe. He passed her gently to Lord Electric.

“Rest,” he told her. Lord Electric caught his eye, and nodded to him. He would make sure she was alright.

“Nevermore,” Darkness said, placing a hand on his arm.. “I will take you,” she told him. Darkness could manipulate shadows, and use them for fast travel. Much like Martha’s own power, she could extend it to others. Nevermore nodded.

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Fear not, old chap, we’ll make sure Martha is taken care of. Clara, my assistant, is an excellent healer, and we’ll send a team after you,” Lord Electric said. His band of merry madmen were mostly fighters – and not one of them fought fair. He was sure they would have fun storming the Heroes Association headquarters.

Lizard cackled.

“This sounds fun! I’ve always wanted to see the great destroyer of minds in a fight,” she said, grinning too wide to be anything but vicious. “I’m coming too. Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve had a real scuffle with the H.A. I can hardly wait to take a bite out of them,” she said, growling with glee.

“Come, Nevermore,” Darkness said, offering him her arm. He took it, and with that they stepped into a shadow and disappeared.

Nevermore had never been so angry in his entire life. Heroes had broken into his home, invaded his space, and stolen his precious Eddy from him, and after he had just gotten him back. Darkness had to keep reminding him to rein in his powers, or they would end up slipping out of the shadows. He growled, thinking of what he would do to them. How he would tear them all apart. If even one hair on Eddy’s perfect head was hurt, he would kill them all. He might kill them all anyway.

Nevermore and Darkness slithered through the shadows, moving fast, and soon they were in front of the Hero Association’s headquarters. By the time they got there, Nevermore had decided he was going to destroy the place, but first he needed to pay Captain Thunder a visit, and why sneak in when he could kick in the front door.

People often thought that Nevermore could only create an alternate reality within an existing one, but that wasn’t strictly true. He could alter reality itself but it was a lot more permanent and dangerous. It also took a lot of power. The nice thing about anger was that it made for excellent fuel. Nevermore never unleashed his full strength, even when he had created an entire world for Eddy to play in he hadn’t hit the max, though it had been pushing it for alternate reality space. Here though, Nevermore was done playing games. Neither heaven nor hell could stop him now.

He stood in front of the building, letting everyone see him for the first time in years. The guards startled as he appeared, the alternate reality he wore around himself falling away. Darkness stayed in the shadows if he needed support. He wouldn’t, but the thought was nice all the same. Heroes all over the entrance turned to stare at him, some racing towards him, others raising weapons. None had ever seen him before as far as they knew, but everything about his attire screamed villain. He was, after all, dressed to kill.

He undid the clasp on his feathered cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He didn’t want anything hindering him.

“Sir! Sir! We need you to raise your hands, and turn around slowly -” someone called from behind him. He could see their reflection in all the glass in front of him. Huge reflective windows covered every surface – made to resist fire, and bullets, and earthquakes. If you could name it, then it was probably safety proofed against it. Except how would they save it from _his_ reality? Nevermore smiled, and raised his hands, before snapping his fingers.

All of the glass shattered, spraying everywhere. In his new reality, this glass was very fragile, easily broken, and obeyed his every whim. 

“Slice them apart,” he hissed, and glass flew through the air. Screams filled the entrance, blood spraying everywhere – but he didn’t care about that. He walked through the now missing glass door, more people coming at him. 

“Face your greatest fear -” he said, looking at the heroes charging him. He could see each of their fears come to life – death, tragedy, monsters and villains alike all filling the space. No one else could see each of the battles, but he enjoyed seeing full grown men cowering and weeping in the corners, or super heroes fighting off a monster only they could see.

He walked through the space, alarms blaring now, the lights turning red. More heroes filed in, coming to see what was happening. Guns were drawn by security as they entered the scene too.

“I need to speak with Captain Thunder. Where is he?” he asked, his head tilting from one side to the other as he stared at each of them in turn. 

“Fire at will!” the guard captain yelled. Bullets stopped short, falling to the ground without harming a thing. After all, their guns just weren’t up to the task anymore.

“That was rude,” Nevermore said, his voice controlled and calm. He flicked his hand, and bullets returned to their owners, killing people on the spot as they zipped through their bodies.

Then Captain Thunder was there, in all his glory, coming at him like a freight train, ready to attack him at full strength.

“No – you’re weak,” Nevermore said. “Even walking is too difficult for you,” he told the air. Reality shifted once more, and Captain Thunder face planted into the ground as his legs gave out beneath him.

“What- what did you do?” he demanded.

“What I should have done in the first place. Now, where is Edward?” Nevermore asked, walking over and stepping on the Captain’s hand when he didn’t answer right away, grinding it beneath his boot heel. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he told him.

“You mean Undertow?” he asked, having a hard time speaking from the effort it took.

“That’s right. Where. Is. He?” he asked once more, rolling the Captain over onto his back with a vicious kick.

  
  


  
“In lock up, downstairs,” he gasped.

“I see. Come with me,” he said, grabbing the man by arm, and dragging him along. “No one can see us for the next twenty minutes,” he said and everyone started to look around confused as they disappeared before them. He heard the laughter of his fellow villains as they arrived and knew they’d be too busy to find him even if they could.  
  
“What… what did you even kidnap him for??” Captain Thunder gasped, trying to make sense of what was happening. He stumbled along as Nevermore all but dragged him down into the basement where lock up was. “What’s so special about him? You need him for some… fuck… world domination plot or something? What is your deal? What are you after?”

 _That_ was the wrong thing to say. Nevermore shoved the man’s face into the floor, holding him there – not that he had the strength to get up anymore. 

“Everything is special about him!” Nevermore snarled. He let out a harsh and cruel laugh. “You don’t even know – do you? You hired me, Captain. Remember?” he hissed. The world morphed around them, showing the past, of Captain Thunder speaking to a man, complaining about his sidekick, how he wished the kid would just disappear. Nevermore had been disguised at the time, and had offered to take him off his hands. The Captain had jumped at the opportunity. 

Nevermore showed him an image of the contract he had signed.

“That’s your signature, Captain,” he growled. “You didn’t want him – that perfect boy. You want to know what I want? _I want what’s mine back. You stole him from me!”_ he bellowed, his voice filling the empty hallway.  
  
Captain Thunder looked up at him with dawning horror in his eyes. “That… that was _you??_ Fuck, I just thought you were… some sleazy smooth talker that would talk him into quitting, or, or, I dunno, offer him a job in a different city! What did you _do_ to him?? He’s fucking bewitched by you!”  
  
He watched him as he futilely tried to use his powers. Nevermore grinned, the most viscous of smiles, and snapped his fingers, and there they were, in front of Eddy’s cell. He had heard and seen the entire thing. He had hidden Eddy away in an alternate reality, letting him watch the horrible truth.

“Did you catch all that, darling?” he asked, turning to look at his beloved Eddy. 

“This may surprise you, Captain, but I love Edward, and he is mine, just as I am his,” he said softly, stepping over him so he could get to Eddy, pulling him into his arms, the prison door holding him captive shattering before him. “I promised I’d protect you always, didn’t I? Though I must say, nothing good ever happens when I leave for a meeting,” he grumbled as he squeezed Eddy tight.

“What do you want, my love? Should I kill him? Leave him powerless? Destroy his little mind? Anything you want – you name it and it’s done,” he said, nuzzling against Eddy’s cheek.

He turned for a moment, and kicked the Captain once more, for good measure, and to stop his pathetic attempts to use his powers.

Eddy rushed forward the second that he could, straight to Nevermore. He had such a mixture of emotions on his face – relief at seeing Nevermore, and hurt from Captain Thunder’s real betrayal.  
  
“Did you really… hire a supervillain to kidnap me??” He asked, looking directly at Captain Thunder who was on the ground, trying and failing to get up.  
  
“No, kid, I wouldn’t have… fuck, I didn’t know it was a supervillain!” Captain Thunder tried.  
  
“Fuck you. Fuck you fuck you fuck you!” Eddy was shaking now, his hands gripping tighter to Nevermore’s robes. He held him close, keeping him upright.  
  
“Undertow, listen, he’s a villain. Don’t go with him! He’s only manipulated you into believing that he loves you!”  
  
“What, like you did?” Eddy’s voice was cold. “And don’t call me Undertow. I don’t go by that anymore.” He turned to Nevermore with pleading eyes. “Can you take away his powers? And.. and make sure _everyone_ knows what he did? I want his name dragged through the mud.” His voice was harsh.

Nevermore pet his head, cradling him close. “With pleasure,” Nevermore said, kissing Eddy’s cheek. He turned towards the Captain, and smiled. “You have no powers, and everyone knows what you did. The papers will talk about it for years. Books will be written about you, and what an awful person you are – so called hero,” he said, his voice booming with a terrible finality. Reality took hold, and he could feel it, the sweet satisfaction of knowing this man was ruined, and done for. In many ways it was even better than if he had killed him. Now he had to live with himself and his shame.

He could hear fighting from upstairs. It sounded like everyone was having a grand old time. That was when Darkness popped out of the shadows, a small smile on her face.

“Darkness! How goes the fight?” he asked. “This is Eddy by the way, my one and only,” he said, kissing Eddy’s cheek once more. He held him tight, even though he knew Darkness wasn’t a threat. He didn’t want anyone touching him just yet.

“A pleasure, young man. Any friend of Nevermore’s is a friend of mine,” she said.

“Darkness is, as you might know, a villain – she manages the West side of the city, and has a choke hold on drug imports. I know that might sound awful to you, but there have been fewer fatalities since she took over – she’s been working on shutting down people cutting their drugs with crap,” he explained. Darkness was watching the two of them, and he could tell she approved by the way her eyes were sparkling.

“The fight is winding down. Martha has texted me -” she looked at her cell phone. “Twenty three times now to ask if you were both alright, so I figured I should check on you,” she said, smiling.

“Ah, Martha. I’m going to owe her two…maybe even three birthday vacations this year,” he said, sighing. “Right, let’s wrap up here – I want to get you home, and never let you out of my sight again,” he told them.

Darkness offered her arm again.

“I know you don’t need my help- and don’t think I’m not impressed and annoyed by how much you’ve been holding out on us – but sometimes it’s nice to have the company,” she said.

Nevermore reached for her arm, gripping Eddy’s hand with more force than was necessary. He was never letting him go again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy's perspective

It was only an hour after Nevermore left, that all hell broke loose.  
  
Edward had wandered around the apartment, enjoying exploring it a bit without the weight of looking for escape routes from the previous times he had looked around. This time it was just to accostom himself to the environment… because he would be living here. That was a strange but happy thought. And Nevermore had previously said that he could read his books, so he flipped through a few of those for curiosities sake. Nevermore had an interesting collection; novels and non-fiction and even poetry. He laughed to himself a little when he found a copy of an Edgar Allan Poe collection.  
  
And then the door burst in, and Edward’s eyes went wide as he saw a bunch of superheros, people who he recognized from the Hero’s Association, rushing into the room, amidst the sounds of shouting and battle. There were Nevermore’s guards already engaging them, and Captain Thunder was leading the heros. It all happened so suddenly, and the poetry tome was dropped from his hands to land with a thud on the floor as his heart started to beat.

  
  


  
A woman with flight powers flew towards him – Wondergirl, he recognized her, and reached out her hand. “Undertow! We’re here to rescue you!”  
  
He stared for a few moments, feeling a little like a deer in the headlights, processing everything that was happening all at once. He backed away, and called out, “M-Martha??”  
  
Martha was the one he was supposed to call if something went wrong, and he knew that Nevermore’s place was constantly under a close eye thanks to Martha’s abilities. The woman still intimidated him, based on their rocky start, but he trusted her at the very least.  
  
Martha, meanwhile, had already been engaged with the HA since they had stormed the building. She pulled a dagger from the chest of one of the HA lackeys, spitting on him as she stood back up. She didn’t know how it happened, but they had found them somehow. She suspected it was when Nevermore had taken down the false reality – he had been so exhausted he might have dropped the one protecting their base. She was pulled out another dagger, and teleported in behind one of the goons attacking her people, and slit her throat.

She noticed that they had power neutralizing weaponry,and that made her nervous. She was about to launch out to get Nevermore when she heard the boy calling her name. He sounded panicked, scared. What if the heroes had gotten up to him? She teleported herself straight up, something she almost never did, and landed in chaos.

* * *

  
Edward saw her teleport into the middle of the fray, and felt a surge of relief as she looked around to lock eyes with him. “Eddy!” The look they shared spoke volumes. There were too many heroes here for him and Martha to fight off at once. They needed help- they needed Nevermore. “We’ll come for you!” she yelled before teleporting out.  
  
And then, like diving back underwater after surfacing briefly for air, he was once again plunged into the chaos. He tried to fight off his ex associates as best as he could. They reacted with confusion at first, but once they had realized that the one they were rescuing was fighting against them they changed tactics. They went into capture mode. And Eddy was good in a fight, but there were a lot of them and they were full fledged heros who had been in this line of work for decades. He was a sidekick, and his powers were the most advantageous for underwater stealth missions, not for open brawls. And he hadn’t really had a lot of training yet on how to make use of his powers in an offensive capacity.

An energy net caught him from behind while he had been in one on one martial combat with Wondergirl. He struggled with a cry of rage but it was no use; these things were designed to take in even the strongest villains. The net pulsed with light as Wondergirl looked at him with a pitying expression. “This is for your own good, kid!”

Captain Thunder gave the word to everyone that they could retreat, and the heroes started filing out. Edward was dragged along in the net, and he went kicking and screaming. He knew he was caught, but he wasn’t about to make it easy for them.

They managed to drag his ass to a waiting vehicle, and then they pulled up on the familiar HA building. He was put in a holding cell to cool down, and it was a much more traditional affair than Nevermore’s. A plain room, with a simple chair and a small bed, and a transparent wall. They didn’t chain him down. All in all it was a more casual environment and much less dramatic environment than being held by a villain. He paced, for hours, every so often shouting for someone to let him out. Eventually the door opened on the other side of the plexiglass, and Captain Thunder himself walked in in full costume.

“Let me go” Edward growled at him, angry and tired. He glared daggers at his former mentor, who looked surprised. He put his hands out in a conciliatory gesture.

“Woah now, hold on, kid. You’re just in here to cool down. We don’t want you to do anything stupid. This is for your safety. Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on? Are you okay? What did he do to you?” Thunders face looked concerned, but Edward knew better.

“As if you don’t know. You’re the one that _abandoned_ me to it.” He spat the words, and sat down on the bed with a huff.

“What- you mean the new sidekick? Look, I just… thought she and I would work better together, that’s all. You’re really telling me you want to defect over that? To _Nevermore_?” Captain Thunder looked flabbergasted. Like he’d have an easier time believing that Edward wanted to flee the country to join a monastery.

“Of course I am! Fuck you! You’re an ass, and I hope everyone finds out what you did. Nevermore will come for me, and you’ll be sorry then.” He touched the collar to reassure himself. He knew it was true. Nevermore would come… he would. He was his.

Captain Thunder frowned. “Kid, I think that guys mental manipulations have got to you. You know what he does to people. You’re just brainwashed. Don’t worry, we’ll get you the best treatment possible, therapists and counsellors… when we’re satisfied that you’re not a danger to yourself, well let you out of here.”

“You don’t know what you’re taking about!” Edward snarled at him, frustrated. “Nevermore loves me, he accepts me! Not like you! I know how you really feel about me.” Edward railed.  
  
Thunder could sense that there was no longer anything he could say to him. He had never really liked the kid, and had indeed pushed to switch partners, but he hadn’t thought that he’d been unprofessional enough for _Edward_ to know that. In any event, he was clearly not the right person to try to help snap Edward out of whatever conditioning Nevermore had done to him. He needed professional help… and not someone he knew disliked him.

He left him alone after that, and stalked away to his office to get some of the paperwork in order for this whole operation. These affairs were reports reports and more reports, always.

It was another hour after Captain Thunder had left him alone that Edward heard the sounds outside the door. He’d stopped pacing by that point, and resorted to laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt helpless like this, but also frustrated. It was like when he’d been held captive by Nevermore, but this time he was more angry about it. Nevermore at least was a villain- these people were supposedly heroes.

He sat up as he heard the sounds of a scuffle, and then the door burst open. His heart immediately soared as he saw who it was: Nevermore. He sat up immediately, scrambling off of the bed to call out to him. He was about to, when he caught Nevermore’s eye for a split second, and then saw that in his grip, being dragged along on the ground, was Captain Thunder.  
  
What was happening? Captain Thunder looked like he could barely even walk. He wasn’t fighting him, not like he should be. Edward felt a shudder run down his spine. Nevermore must have done something to him. They were having a terse conversation, and he didn’t think that Thunder could see him. He didn’t seem to know he was there.

“What did you even kidnap him for??” Thunder said in a wheezing gasp as Nevermore manhandled him into the room. “What’s so special about him? You need him for some… fuck… world domination plot or something? What is your deal? What are you after?”

Edward winced as he watched Nevermore slam Thunder’s face into the ground. “Everything is special about him!” He hissed into Captain Thunder’s ear. The Captain shuddered, a low groan of pain wafting from his throat.

“You don’t even know – do you? You hired me, Captain. Remember?” Nevermore continued to speak, and Edward’s eyes went wide. Was that true? Thunder had _hired_ him?

Before he could wonder if Nevermore was lying, Nevermore spoke one of his spells and an image surrounded them of Captain Thunder signing some document, and a strange man taking the papers and tucking them into his pocket. The image seemed to zoom in on those papers, like a video feed. Captain Thunder’s signature was very visible.  
  
“That’s your signature, Captain. You didn’t want him – that perfect boy. You want to know what I want? _I want what’s mine back. You stole him from me!”  
  
_ Edward was holding his breath as he listened and watched the interaction unfold. Nevermore’s intensity, his words about him- they made him swell with emotions. Was it really true?  
  
Captain Thunder looked shocked. Stricken. He tried to get up off the ground, but Nevermore didn’t let up. “That… that was _you??_ Fuck, I just thought you were… some sleazy smooth talker that would talk him into quitting, or, or, I dunno, offer him a job in a different city! What did you _do_ to him?? He’s fucking _bewitched_ by you!”  
  
He watched as Thunder clenched a fist and tried to get some electric sparks going, despite barely being able to move. But before he could get his hand up, grasping as electricity raced through his fingers, Nevermore snapped his fingers, and looked over at Edward.  
  
“Did you catch all that, darling?” He said, at the same time as Captain Thunder’s eyes went wide in shock and fear. Edward had the sense that whatever was preventing Captain Thunder from seeing him had been removed: he was looking right at him, and he looked like he was about to shit himself.

Nevermore continued to speak to him, his tone smug and menacing at the same time. “This may surprise you, Captain, but I love Edward, and he is mine, just as I am his.” With a wave of Nevermore’s hand the plexiglass shattered, shards of it falling to the ground as Nevermore walked towards him. Edward ran to him immediately, relieved to feel his arms around him again. The next time Nevermore spoke, it was to him, not to Thunder.  
  
“I promised I’d protect you always, didn’t I? Though I must say, nothing good ever happens when I leave for a meeting.” His grumbling was cute. Edward laughed. “What do you want, my love? Should I kill him? Leave him powerless? Destroy his little mind? Anything you want – you name it and it’s done,”

Edward couldn’t believe what he had heard. He known already that Captain Thunder was an ass, but this… he didn’t even deny it. “Did you really… hire a supervillain to kidnap me??” He asked, looking directly at Captain Thunder who was on the ground, trying and failing to get up.  
  
Thunder looked at him with a pleading expression. “No, kid, I wouldn’t have… fuck, I didn’t know it was a supervillain!”  
  
He couldn’t deny it. He had really done it. Edward was furious. He clenched his fists, feeling cold rage fill him from the pit of his stomach. “Fuck you. Fuck you fuck you fuck you!” He was shaking now, his hands gripping tighter to Nevermore’s robes.  
  
Captain Thunder clearly knew he was in trouble. “Undertow, listen, he’s a villain. Don’t go with him! He’s only manipulated you into believing that he loves you!”  
  
“What, like you did?” He shot back at him. “And don’t call me Undertow. I don’t go by that anymore.” Then he turned to Nevermore. “Can you take away his powers? And.. and make sure _everyone_ knows what he did? I want his name dragged through the mud.” His voice was harsh, but even now Edward couldn’t imagine asking Nevermore to kill him… even if he wouldn’t complain if he did, he wouldn’t be the one to suggest it.

Nevermore made it so in rather short order. Captain Thunder’s reputation would be destroyed, as would his powers and, ultimately, his life. And Edward couldn’t feel anything bit glad about it. Nevermore introduced him to his friend, Darkness, a villain that he was marginally familiar with. He knew of her, but had never met her in person. But despite being a drug lord, Darkness seemed much nicer than he’d ever heard of her being, and he felt like he could warm to her easily enough.

He clung to Nevermore, holding to him tight as Darkness walked them through the shadows. He couldn’t believe he had almost lost him again not a day after having returned… Nevermore wasn’t kidding. Nothing good ever _did_ come of him going away for meetings. He hoped that Nevermore would take him with him from now on… even if it might mean being bored, he thought sitting at his feet at a meeting would be much preferable to being terrified that something would come between them during the hours they were separated.  
  
He wasn’t comfortable yet with this strange world of villains… and part of him felt bad about the way the Hero Association had been wrecked. Not everyone there had been bad… Not everyone had been a Captain Thunder, at least he didn’t think they all were. But he belonged to Nevermore, and Nevermore belonged to the villain world, so this was where he would live from now on… in the world of villains. As long as he was with Nevermore it would be alright. He told himself that as they passed through the still ongoing carnage that was the HA.  
  
For the trip through Darkness’s shadows he stayed close to Nevermore, keeping his hand in his and not daring to let go for even a second. When they finally got back to Nevermore’s place, he asked timidly, “They… they’re not going to come back again are they? They know where you live, now.”

Nevermore had just said farewell to Darkness, who’d promised to check in on them both soon to make sure they were alright. She’d then disappeared into a shadow, a rather useful ability. Nevermore had been idling stroking his hair, and he had found himself leaning into the touch like a flower seeking the sun. Nevermore’s hand paused at his question.  
  
They both looked around Nevermore’s home, now absolutely trashed by the invasion of the HA heroes. There were holes in walls, burn marks here and there. The broken furniture had at least been cleaned up already, presumably by some of Nevermore’s people, and now the space looked that much larger and emptier. _Would_ it be safe for them here?  
  
“Why don’t we move?” Nevermore suddenly suggested.. “We can make a new home, all of us, together. I’ll introduce you officially to the crew, and you can help me pick out finishes and furniture you like. It would be ours then,” he said with a wistful sigh. “Besides, Martha has been asking for more space for years, and we have money we could use to build a place from scratch if we wanted … Would you like that too?” he asked, pausing as he looked at Edward for his reaction.  
  
He smiled. He thought Nevermore was being… well, rather adorable, if he was honest. He had had no idea that Nevermore had such a domestic side… his big, commanding, scary Master. Excited about picking out furniture with him. He laughed a little.  
  
“I would like anything you would, Master.” He practically purred, moving closer to him so he could nuzzle his forehead against his side. “I like the idea very much… besides, I know a few things about the hero association’s record systems and I don’t think you want to stay here if they have tabs on you. Not that….you seemed to have any problem with them….” He thought of how Nevermore had destroyed everyone in his path and shuddered, glad he was not his enemy any longer. He was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of, that was for certain.  
  
“They didn’t hurt you, did they? I rarely loose control like that, and I don’t plan to again…the thought of losing you again was…it was too much,” he confessed. “You’re so important to me.” He pulled back just enough to kiss his forehead. Then his fingers touched the collar around his neck, his thumb tracing over the raven on it. Edward held his breath, enjoying the way the intimacy of the moment hung between them. Then Nevermore seemed to rouse himself, taking in a breath and letting it out again.  
  
“Come, let’s go see how Martha is doing, and then we can discuss ideas for a new home while we clean up.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore and Eddy show everyone that they belong together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We had a lot of fun bringing you this first story!! There will be more of Nevermore and Eddy in the future!
> 
> We will be starting a different story for a change of pace next week, so stay tuned for that!!

Nevermore looked for a few days for a temporary hideout, all of his people on high alert in that time. It was actually Lord Electric who ended up saving the day, offering them a large building to use in his own territory, while they built their new home. Life was…chaotic, and Nevermore found it difficult to find alone time with Eddy. There was always someone wanting something from him, usually to do with the building of their new stronghold. Thankfully with the help of many super powers, and a lot of hard work from his crew, it didn’t take long before their new home was complete, and ready to be moved into.

The building was every inch a mansion on the outside, secluded, out on the edge of his territory, in a place that was well hidden away. Nevermore, of course, had also covered it with an altered reality, to hide it away, making it look like there was nothing there. He and Eddy drove up to it, and he had blindfolded him so he would be truly surprised. Eddy hadn’t gotten to see it since the early stages, and aside from picking out decor with him, he had no idea what it looked like.

The car pulled to a stop, and Nevermore got out, and helped Eddy out as well, leading him to the best spot to take the entire thing in. He removed the blindfold, and gave him a moment before asking, “Well, how do you like it?”

Eddy’s face was filled with awe as he looked around, and he broke into a grin.

“It’s beautiful. I love it,” Eddy said.

“Excellent! I was thinking,” Nevermore said, leading him inside, and up to a room he had already set up. “That we could have a bit of a house warming party and officially announce our relationship. I would hate for anyone to try to come for you, and I think after my little display at the Hero’s Association, everyone will rethink that choice, but it only works if people know you’re mine,” he purred, tugging him up against him. “Do you remember, the day you came back to me, and I collared you, and I said I wanted to do something you probably wouldn’t like?” he asked. He pushed open the door to the room, and inside was a lavish room, covered in drapery, and cushions, and places to tie someone up, or suspend them. There were also about a million cameras, and lights.

“Because today is that day,” he said, lightly smacking Eddy’s ass in a playful gesture.

He could sense Eddy’s apprehension, as he nervously looked around, his eyes darting about the room, and fixating on all the cameras.

“…. is it another photoshoot?” he tentatively asked. 

Eddy was so cute…and so very naive if he thought _that_ was his plan. Nevermore smiled, and pulled him deeper into the room.

“It’s like a photoshoot,” he said. He leaned in, and kissed his neck, and then whispered in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you, and people are going to watch from a live broadcast so they know who you belong to,” he purred. He could feel Eddy’s panic, and it was getting him excited. “And no, this isn’t negotiable,” he added, twirling Eddy into a pile of cushions, before he pounced on him. “Now, how should I fuck you for them?” he asked. “There’s a lot of people watching, and I don’t want to disappoint them…hmm,” he said. “Any thoughts on the matter?” he asked.

Eddy whined, biting his lip and looked up at Nevermore with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. It was also cute how he thought that would work on him.

“I… I… I can’t… I can’t in front of… who all’s going to be watching?! Please… Master… don’t make me….” he begged.

Despite his protests, he was already squirming. He could complain all he wanted but it was clear he was aroused by the idea.

“Just a few close friends – and their subordinates. Maybe fifty people- tops,” Nevermore said with a wicked grin.

Eddy started protesting again, and while he did Nevermore reached beneath the cushions. He had hidden some handcuffs there earlier, and pulled them out now, taking one of Eddy’s hands and cuffied them behind his back.

“Oh dear – I forgot to take your clothes off,” he said, with mock surprise. “Good thing they’re _easy to tear_ ,” he said, allowing his power to affect the clothing. He tore through them like they were tissue paper, removing them from Eddy’s body until he was naked, and squirming for him.

“Much better. Now,” he continued, and flipped them so Eddy was sitting in his lap, his naked body on full display. He watched as he snapped his legs together the second he spotted the main camera pointed directly at them. “None of that,” he said. “Or I’ll get a spreader bar- but then you’d probably like that,” he teased.  
  
Eddy blushed so beautifully as he slowly spread his legs, stubbornly refusing to look at the camera, as if he could will it away by not seeing it. He was so precious.  
  
“F..Fifty people?” he squeaked, turning to try to bury his face in Nevermore’s neck. “Wh..Why.. Why would they want to see me…” he whimpered. 

“They want to see what all the fuss is about, and I want them to see the person I would end them all for,” he said. “That way they know to never hurt you,” he told him. Nevermore started to kiss along his neck, sucking marks into Eddy’s skin, making him whine and squirm.

“Here’s what you’re going to do next. See, they don’t know who you are yet, so you’re going to play with your cock, while you look them all in the eye, and tell them who you are, who you belong to, and what’s about to happen – extra points for creativity,” he said, nipping at his shoulder. He could feel the full body shiver that went through Eddy, and he tweaked his nipples, to add to the sensation. “Tell them _exactly_ what you want me to do to you,” he whispered, undoing the handcuffs to allow him movement again.  
  
Eddy gasped as Nevermore nipped at him and touched him. He watched as Eddy bit his lip for a bit, slowly turning his head to look into the camera, shaking as he did so. He dropped one hand to his cock, moaning as he wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke it. “I… I’m Edward… f.f.formerly Undertow of the Hero’s Association… um…ahhh..” he panted,closing his eyes as he lost his focus for a moment. Nevermore waited patiently for him to continue, urging him on with little kisses to his neck, jaw, and cheek.  
  
Eddy opened his eyes and looked again into the camera. “I belong to N..Nevermore..a.and.. He’s going to…” he paused and bit his lip. Eddy squirmed, panting as he toyed with himself. “He’s going to fffuck me.. And.. show everyone that I’m..Im.. his fucktoy…”

“Well done, pet,” Nevermore cooed. The proclamation had made both of them hard, and he was ready to get the show going. He reached behind him, and grabbed a few toys he had hidden, and pulled out the one he wanted most – nipple clamps.

“I need my hands free, if I want to fuck you,” he said, tugging on one of Eddy’s nipples. “Which means I need a little help to make sure you’re properly _stimulated_ ,” he purred. He attached one of the clamps, and then looped the chain through the collar, before clamping onto the other nipple. “Much better,” he said, giving the clamps a little pull. “Now, turn around and show them how you prepare your slutty little hole for me,” he instructed. “Show them how you like it – and don’t forget to narrate it so they can know what you’re doing,” he said, voice low and teasing.  
  
Eddy cried out when the clamps went on, shaking and whimpering, squirming in Nevermore’s lap. Slowly he turned around, bending over and licked two fingers. Nevermore watched as he swallowed, groaning a little as he slowly slid his fingers between his legs to his hole.  
  
“I… I…” He looked at Nevermore with wide, pleading eyes. “I can’t ss..say…” he whimpered, even as his fingers started to slide inside of himself.

“Yes you can, and you will, or _I’ll_ start describing how it sounds, and what your face is doing while you finger fuck yourself. And I assure you that you will find that much more embarrassing. Now, start talking,” he said. He could see Eddy still hesitating, so he smiled and started in on the descriptions.

“He has the tightest hole, that clings to you, and it makes the sloppiest wet sounds when you fuck him. You can hear some of it now,” he said. There were mics everywhere, and he spotted a small one, and got up and grabbed it, bringing it close to Eddy’s ass. “Can you hear all the obscene noises?” he asked, pausing when he saw how red Eddy’s face was. “I can go on -” Nevermore said, the threat that he would do so very real. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and took a quick peek. 

“My, my Eddy, the commentary is just flying in,” he said, grinning as he read the stream of comments that the broadcast was getting. “Should I read them to you?” he asked. “Or do you want me to describe you some more? Or maybe you want to do as you were told, but that’s up to you,” he said.  
  
Eddy cried out as he fingered himself, and Nevermore could tell he was fighting his embarrassment. Eddy turned to try to look over his shoulder at the camera again, slipping another finger into himself with a moan.

  
  


  
  
“I..It’s so tight.. I.. have to stretch myself o-open… or I.. I’ll be too tight to take Master’s cock.. S..so… I’m opening, aaahhh- I’m opening up my sluttty hole… oh, god…” he panted, turning back to look at Nevermore. It was clear he wanted his permission to stop now, hoping he had said enough to appease him. He was rocking his hips, and every time Eddy arched his back, it would make the clamps tug on his nipples.  
  
“Ahh.. the.. The clamps.. They hurt ssso.. Good…” Eddy was stunning like this, all desperate, and embarrassed, but wanting to be good. He really did love him.

“That’s it, my little masochist. Oh! Listen to this, we have a request from the audience,” he said, going through the comments. “It says ‘I like your little whore’s dirty mouth – it’s gotten me all wet. Have him describe his favourite sex act, the more detail the better.’ An excellent question – what is your favourite sex act that you’ve tried so far? Inquiring minds want to know,” he said.

“Personally I liked fucking you suspended from the ceiling,” Nevermore said. “You looked so lovely. I should send out one of those pictures so everyone can see how pretty you looked all tied up,” he said, scrolling through his phone. He had saved a few, and found his favourite one, and sent it into the chat.

He could see Eddy’s wheels turning, as he tried to find the best memory he had.  
  
“I… I liked… I loved rutting myself to orgasm against your leg with a vibrator up my ass…” he breathed. He was looking up at Nevermore with a flushed expression, full of need, starting to get desperate for his cock. “I’d… I’d like to suck your cock with something up my ass sometime… I want… to feel..ff..full from both ends…” he gasped, his mind wandering into his fantasies.

“What a delicious fantasy. We’ll definitely be doing that at some point,” he said, grinning at the thought. “Let’s see, what else are people wanting to see? ‘I like needles – you should pierce something’ now that’s a thought too. If I were to give you a piercing, where would you want it? Your nipples, or nose, or tongue…your _cock_ ,” he said, listing off the places he most wanted to see. “Also turn around so they can see your face now. You’re making the most lovely expressions,” he said, twirling his finger in a circle.

“I bet you would look stunning with piercings – I could do your nipples and cock, and then connect them with chains. I could dress you up in beautiful jewelry that hides absolutely nothing, and parade you about. I bet you’d love that too, you little slut,” he teased. 

Eddy turned as he was directed, looking at the camera and spreading his legs again. He was still fingering himself, and Nevermore could see just how desperate he was. He gasped and turned a pleading expression towards Nevermore when he described the possibility of piercings. 

“I… p..p..piercings? B..but that would h.hurrrt…” he whined. Nevermore knew he was picturing it though. He had to hold back a tender smile for how cute he was.

“It wouldn’t hurt more than that one punishment,” Nevermore said. “And you took that like a champion. I’m sure a few little holes wouldn’t hurt more than that.” He grabbed Eddy’s face and turned it to the camera. “Look at his expressions – he’s so turned on right now he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. His cute mouth is open, and he’s panting,” he said, describing it for the audience.

His phone buzzed once more, and it was a pole someone had set up earlier – it looked like they wanted to see Eddy ride his cock.

“The results are in, my dear, and it looks like everyone wants to watch you ride me. They want to see your cock bouncing up and down. Isn’t that nice? I’m sure you’ll like that,” he said, tossing his phone aside. “Now, my friends, it is time for me to fuck this little morcel,” he said, grabbing Eddy and pulling his fingers from his hole.

“Come, show them what a good boy you are,” he said.  
  
Eddy was so keyed up that he didn’t even hesitate, desperate for Nevermore’s cock. He didn’t struggle when Nevermore led him where he wanted him, and didn’t even try to hide from the camera anymore as he slowly lowered himself down onto his cock.  
  
“Aaahh.. Master.. It feels so good…” he moaned as he came to sit entirely on it. He looked at Nevermore, looking for direction, for guidance. “Can.. can I touch myself?” he asked, panting and biting his lip. His face was bright red, and his hips were already squirming on their own. The problem was that Nevermore was enjoying teasing him too much. 

“You can touch anything you want, except your cock,” he said. “But you can bounce up and down, and ride me as hard as you want,” he told him, sliding his hands down Eddy’s legs, and his inner thighs. He was careful not to touch where he wanted it most though. “Put on a good show though and I might let you touch your pretty cock in a few minutes,” he whispered. He then bucked his hips, encouraging him to get moving.  
  
Eddy made a pouting expression for a moment before he started moving, rising up on his knees and then letting himself fall back down. He felt so perfect and right around his cock, slamming down hard, and soon he was bouncing up and down with abandon. He seemed to have decided that if he couldn’t touch his cock he would touch his nipples instead, pulling the chains to make them pinch and hurt more. Moan after moan fell from his lips and soon his head was lying back on Nevermore’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed as he lost himself to the pleasure.  
  
“Oohh.. Mmaster.. Please… please I wanna cummm…” he panted.

As much as Nevermore enjoyed teasing him, he also wanted to touch him more, so he slipped his hand around Eddy, trailing down his stomach, inching closer and closer to his cock.

“You’ve been such a good boy Eddy that I think I’ll give you a reward now,” he said, finally taking Eddy’s cock in hand. He jerked him off so as he came up he thrust harder into Nevermore’s hand. They soon found a rhythm that was going to make them both cum.

Nevermore was getting close, but he didn’t want to cum first. He knew how to fix that though.

“Eddy, I’m going to count down from three and then I want you to cum for me – three,” he said, picking up the pace of his hand. “Two -” he said, his hips jerking up to meet him. “one -” he called out. “Cum for me.”  
  
When he finally finished counting down, Eddy shouted, gasping as his orgasm hit, as he shot white across his stomach and trembled, his body convulsing and twitching. 

“Ma-ma-master!! Aahhh.. fuckkk fuck it’s so good, thank you thank you thank you” he whimpered, collapsing against him once the he came down from the high of orgasm.

Nevermore came a moment after him, his back arching as he buried his face in Eddy’s neck. As they came down they lay there for a moment, with Nevermore petting Eddy until he felt ready to move. He grabbed his phone, and bid everyone a good evening, thanked them for watching, and then turned off the cameras remotely.

“You did so well, pet. I’m so proud of you,” he said, sighing softly as he kissed Eddy’s cheek. He brushed his fingers through Eddy’s hair – it had gotten longer, and he rather liked it, giving him more to hang on to when they had sex, or when he felt rough.

“Now everyone will know that you’re mine, and that I have the best -” he paused, wondering what the right word was for their relationship. Master and slave of course, but what else. Boyfriends seemed like a silly word, not right for them at all. He wouldn’t mind calling him husband some day. “The best Eddy in the whole world,” he said at last, squeezing him tight.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.  
  
Eddy nodded, nuzzling into him. There was a soft smile on his face that warmed Nevermore to his core.  
  
“Did… did people like it?” He asked in a small, tired but satisfied voice. “Am I going to have to… meet any of them?” he demanded, sounding a bit alarmed. “None of your people _here_ were watching were they??”

Nevermore laughed – not in a mean way – but he couldn’t help it.

“Darling, you’ve met half those people already. Also Darkness says she wants to steal you because you’re just too precious, but that she respects me enough not to try,” he said, reading his phone. “And Lord Electric has offered us a toy if we ever want to do another show – electric stimulation he says. He goes on to make more electricity puns, so I’ll spare you the rest. Also, I’m fairly certain everyone here has seen me fucking you at least once. Your first room here had two way mirrors, and was surrounded by people at all times. They’ve known forever that you’re mine,” he said. 

His phone kept buzzing with praise for their ‘show’ and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Look, they all think you’re perfect, and that I’m the luckiest bastard in the world – at least thirty people have said so word for word,” he said, showing Eddy the screen. He felt a swell of pride that they all thought he had done well for himself, that Eddy was perfect.

Eddy blushed as he took it all in.  
  
“Well… well…” he stammered.. “Well I think _I’m_ lucky. Poll any other kidnapping victims turned sex slaves and they would all agree. I have the best Master. So there.” He playfully stuck his tongue out at him and then tumbled back into his lap with a happy sigh. Nevermore cuddled him to his chest, kissing him over and over. He didn’t know what their future would hold, but he knew that any life worth living had Eddy in it.

  
  


* * *

  
Edward had been scared at first. Embarrassed, to be seen like that on a livestream. But he trusted Nevermore, and Nevermore wouldn’t make him do it if it would put him in danger. Quite the opposite; Nevermore was staking his claim on him. Sending a clear message to everyone he knew that Edward was his, and was loved, and cherished, and off limits.  
  
Besides, there was something intensely erotic about having so many people be so into watching him. It made him feel wanted, valuable. Everyone was jealous of Nevermore, everyone wished they could play with him, but they couldn’t. Edward was a highly praised commodity. That was something special.  
  
He’d never imagined the things he would discovery were intensely arousing to him. Pain, loss of control, exhibitionism… even fear. Was it by chance that he, naturally predisposed to masochism, happened to tumble into Nevermore’s lap? Nevermore, who could teach him everything about how such sexual interests could work and how to give in to them? Or had he been conditioned by the stress of a traumatic situation to like those things, to derive pleasure from them?  
  
He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t think he cared, either. He loved Nevermore. He found stability in his control of him, even when it frightened him.  
  
Especially when it frightened him.  
  
Nothing had ever felt worse than leaving him, and nothing had ever felt better than coming back. Time had passed since the incident with the HA, and Edward had essentially left everything he’d ever known behind in the wreckage. It hadn’t been long before news stories started coming up reporting on the end of the now infamous Captain Thunder’s career. Nevermore’s power had inspired more than a few journalists to take the piss out of him, and Edward found himself grinning with glee every time an article ran about how the disgraced former hero was now living his life in seclusion and shame.  
  
The HA was rebuilding itself, of course, but that was no longer Edward’s world. They would bring up new heroes, he was certain, new supers that would fight against Nevermore and his compatriots. Edward was still uncomfortable and unsure of himself around all the high profile villains that he had only ever heard terror stories about before, but he rarely had to be around any of them without Nevermore present. He didn’t need to worry about any of it anyways. His responsibility was only to his Master… to obey him and get fucked on the regular and be a pampered little pet.  
  
He could trust Nevermore to take care of anything else.  
  
As he snuggled into Nevermore’s arms, feeling relaxed and happy and getting drowsier by the minute, he felt the warmth of Nevermore’s love and affection radiate over him. He hoped that Nevermore could feel it returned as he touched his fingers to the collar set around his neck. He didn’t know what the future had in store for them next, but he knew that he wanted to face it with his Master.

* * *


End file.
